Why I'm Here
by serianri
Summary: After her brother died, Sayumi lost her purpose to stay in Japan, yet she persists to stay-and the Generation of Miracles are going teach her the reason to continue staying. And with that comes more than just friendship...
1. Ember

Chapter 1: Ember

"Sayu-chan. Why aren't you coming home?" Silence.

"Sayumi. Answer your mother."

"Kaa-san. Tou-san. Gomen nee. But I need to stay here."

"There's no reason for you to stay in Japan anymore, honey. Come back to America." Silence.

"We all miss him very much, but you need to understand, he's gone."

"Gomen nee," answered the small voice from the other end of the call. The phone clicked.

"Kineno Sayumi-san!" a voice yelled. The long-haired girl leaning on the wall at the entrance of the school looked around to see who was calling her name. A boy carrying a big sports bag was headed her direction. She straightened up and flashed a friendly smile.

"Congratulations to you and your team yesterday. You guys were great," complimented the girl when the boy stopped in front of her.

"There's a game next week. Don't miss it," said the boy before heading towards the gym where the rest of the boys were practicing. The girl closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she finally opened her eyes, she was shocked to see a face just a few inches away from hers.

"Yuki-chan!" yelped the surprised girl as she pushed her friend away. "Don't do that!" A chuckle came from the curly-haired girl standing next to them, followed by the laughter of the other two friends.

"Sayumi-chan's expression was so funny," Yuki said while suppressing a giggle.

"Did the vice-captain of the basketball team just ask you out?" Meiko questioned curiously.

"No, nothing like that," laughed Sayumi. "He just told me that there's a game next week."

"You like him right?" asked Yuki. Yuki and Meiko both grinned and expected a reply.

"As a friend," confessed the girl.

Dissatisfied with her answer, Yuki continued, "You always stare at him during the games. You must like him right?"

"I like his style. The way he gets ready to shoot reminds me a little of my brother," Sayumi confessed as she walked ahead of her two friends. The two friends were immediately filled with guilt for bringing up her late brother. While the long-haired girl skipped ahead, the two girls tried their best to come up with a better topic.

Sensing the tension, Sayumi turned around and laughed. "I forgot my pencil case in the classroom." The two girls were relieved to see that their friend was not at all affected. "You two can go home first," she insisted, knowing that the two lived pretty far away. The two friends nodded and watched Sayumi take the shortcut through the quiet park.

After running a few blocks, Sayumi stopped to take a breath. Since there was really no need to go back to school, she walked to the nearest bench inside the park. She sat down and closed her eyes waiting for her panting to stop.

It was already a good few minutes, but the thumping sound of a heartbeat didn't seize to stop. In fact, it probably just got louder. Louder. Faster. Boom. The girl shot up after hearing the sudden noise. She grabbed her bag ready to leave the park, but stopped when she heard the steady beat again.

She recognized that sound. It was a sound she knew her whole life, yet couldn't recall. Sayumi pushed through a few branches sticking out and finally found what she was looking for. As if drawn by an invisible force, Sayumi planted herself on the stone bench at the side of the basketball court. Her eyes were glued onto the tan skinned boy dribbling with unbelievable ease. His tall stature and well-built muscles all coordinated with each other. His style—flawless. Every time she got up to leave, his movements would hypnotize her to sit right back down. Never once after her brother had passed, did she dare imagine that she would ever be able to watch someone else play basketball with such presence. He was a miracle.

If not for a sudden phone call coming from his phone, the boy probably wouldn't have stopped. After the call ended, the boy threw a white towel over his navy-colored hair and picked up his dark blue sports bag. Without paying any heed to his one audience, he walked out of the park. The sky was suddenly much darker and the girl found it best to follow the stranger out. She kept a good distance from him and watched as he drank from the nearby water fountain. He was drinking nonstop for a good minute until he stopped and glared at the girl behind him. When her gaze met his glare, she immediately shied away. The boy then continued gulping the water, and afraid of coming off as a stalker, Sayumi rushed out of the park back home.

When Sayumi arrived at the doorstep of her house, she dug out her key and as quietly as she could manage, slipped the key in and turned the knob. She took off her school shoes and slipped into her cushioned slippers and slowly tiptoed across the narrow wooden hallways. She triumphantly smirked when she successfully passed the kitchen without being detected. But before she climbed half the stairs, she was stopped by a voice.

"Sayumi-san. Your parents called," reported the old lady in the burgundy yarn sweater. The elderly lady watched as the girl slowly walked back down. The quiet lady continued, "They want you to go home."

The girl opened up her school bag and dug out her blue wallet. "Obaa-san. This is the money for this month." The girl bowed and held out the month's rent. "We had a deal that if I can continue paying for my own living expenses, I can stay in Japan." The elderly lady looked at the money in the child's hands disapprovingly. "Please," the child pleaded while extending her arms further out. The elderly lady walked away, leaving the child bowing.

The girl's head lifted when she saw an old man holding a wooden cane walking out of the kitchen. The girl greeted him with a slight nod, but instantly returned to bowing. As the old man passed the girl, the money was taken from her hands. The girl smiled and thanked the elderly couple before running up the stairs.

Upon entering her room, Sayumi locked the door and headed towards her closet. She opened the drawer, bent down, and pulled out a plain looking box. And for the first time in three years, she lifted the cover.


	2. Hypnotized

Chapter 2

The second the school bell rang, the sounds of the shifting desks and chairs chimed in. Sayumi grabbed her bag and walked out the classroom door and down the stairs. Upon stepping out of the entrance, the bright light immediately blinded her.

It had been a while since she had nothing to do after school. If it wasn't a part-time job or walking back with her friends, it was watching the basketball games. But today, there was nothing. Her friends had their own club activities. She got demoted to "on-call" for her part-time job ever since school started. Basketball practices were not open to the public. It had been a long time since she felt so free. 

Sayumi began walking down the hill, but stopped when she saw the little hidden route that led to the park. Having nothing particular to do, she once again headed towards the park. 

'Would he be here?' she wondered and immediately blushed. As if taking up her whole yesterday wasn't enough, the same blue-haired boy had to occupy her mind the whole today. The way he played. The passion. The intensity. The confidence. It was like he played his entire life, but with the same excitement you feel when you just started. With the thoughts of him increasing, the girl picked up her pace and found herself running in the direction of the basketball courts. 

Boom. Sayumi's eyes glistened. The tall figure released his large hands from the basketball rim and went to retrieve the ball. The girl was again mesmerized by the solo player. Her eyes never left the athlete until she couldn't bear the heat. After tying up her light brown hair, she glanced at her watch. 5:02. She popped up when she saw the time. She unconsciously spent the last two hours watching a handsome stranger play basketball in the scorching sun. Upon the sudden realization, she focused in on the energetic boy getting ready for another dunk. His tan skin was now glistening in the sun. His hair was dripping water like a faucet. 

Sayumi dragged herself unwillingly from her seat and trudged towards the exit. It was late and she needed water. She caught a last glimpse of the boy and pulled herself away before she was hypnotized to return to the seat she occupied. To her disappointment, the water fountain was sealed with bright yellow tape and a sign that read "Temporarily Out of Service" was posted right on top. She really didn't need the fountain to be broken today. It could have broke tomorrow, or the day after, or not break at all, but it had to be the hottest day of the month. The frustrated girl turned to leave for home, but after taking two steps, turned around and ran in the direction of the convenience store. 

Everyone stared as the school girl lugged two gallons of water and waited in line to pay. Well, almost everyone. 

"Next customer please," the cashier said indifferently. The panting girl lifted her right arm to place one of the gallons on the counter, but was suddenly shoved aside where she lost balance and fell to the floor. She got up and was about to apologize to the stranger standing at the counter, but stopped when she remembered. She was next in line. She was positive that it was her turn to pay.

"Hey!" Sayumi shouted at the giant that stood almost two heads taller than her. "I'm pretty sure it's my turn," the girl said in a softer tone when she realized who she was up against. 

"You were the one who cut in front of me," the purple-haired stranger replied dully. As if nothing happened, the boy placed his basket of candy on the counter and pulled out his wallet. Sayumi was about to let it go if he apologized, but this was unacceptable. Not only did he blow her off, his basket of Nerunerunerune candy could take a good few minutes to count. 

Sayumi immediately looked for some support, but all the customers who were previously in line either all wanted to shop more or decided that they could buy from elsewhere. Left alone to defend her pride, she mustered up all her courage to tap the rude boy. 

"Nerunerunerune candy is cheaper at the convenience store across from here." The boy's ears pricked up a little. "Students occasionally get discounts, but you need your ID card." At her last words, the boy smiled at the cashier and walked out of the shop abandoning his pile of candy. Satisfied with her improvisation, the girl happily reclaimed her spot as the "next" customer and dropped off the exact amount before dashing out of the store. She had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to out run that sluggish-looking giant if he were to chase after her. Thus, while carrying the two gallons of fresh bottled water, Sayumi sprinted to the park.


	3. Apologies Are Never Simple

Chapter 3

Sayumi didn't stop running until she reached the basketball court. She peered through the fence. Her smile dropped slightly when she saw it was empty. There was no way "he" could still be playing. She figured. She laughed at herself for being so silly as to run to the convenience to buy water for a stranger. Sayumi made a turn and headed to the water fountain. Still broken. Sayumi placed the two unopened gallons of water next to the fountain and sauntered back home.

The sound of footsteps woke the blue-haired boy from his short nap. He grabbed his huge bag and headed towards the exit. He made a swift turn to the direction of the water fountain. He approached and read the sign and cursed at his luck. He was about to leave, but stopped. He bent down and lifted one of the untouched gallons of water. With an effortless twist, the cap clicked and came off. Stopping only after the whole gallon was finished, the boy grinned. "Got myself a fan. Hope she's a cute one."

…

"Tadaima." Sayumi's voice echoed in the dark, empty house. Of course there was no response. The two elders went out on a little vacation and weren't going to be back until next week. Sayumi wandered upstairs and switched on the room lights. She entered the bathroom and stood on the scale. Really shouldn't have crammed in the large vanilla shake after the two teriyaki burgers. With nothing to do, she walked out of the bathroom, rummaged her drawer, yanked out a jump rope, and left the house for the park.

Sayumi had only been jumping rope for less than a minute when someone else joined her in the court. The sound of the bouncing basketball filled in the otherwise quiet atmosphere. Not a word was exchanged and it was going to end that way, if not for a sudden disturbance that would change everything.

"Oi ," the stranger directed to the girl in the thin light blue jacket. "Ball." The clueless girl kept jumping. "Oi, water girl!" Realizing that she was being called out, Sayumi stopped jumping and turned to face the stranger. She saw him eye the ball at her feet. The girl's eyes slid from his to the ball and then back to his. The tall figure mistook her response as her way of testing his patience. Irritated, the stranger began taking big strides towards her and when within contact range, stretched out his hand.

Mistaking his simple intention, the girl picked up the ball and threw it far away, hoping to distract the approaching stranger. The boy stopped the minute she threw the basketball. Both heads turned as they watched the basketball bounce and then come to a halt. The blue-haired boy scowled at her before running to pick up the ball. As she watched him go, she felt her face redden. It was too much to imagine that he would do anything. Overwhelmed with guilt, the girl hesitantly walked to where the boy was standing with his back facing her.

"Um. I thought you were going to...well...sorry for doing that. I panicked."

"You threw my ball into mud," he said sorely.

"I'm really sorry." Not knowing what else to do, Sayumi turned around and was about to walk away when she felt a tight grip around her left arm yanking her backwards.

"You're not going to just apologize and leave right?" Making out a little nod from the tiny girl, he raised his voice. "How am I suppose to play with this piece of shi..." the boy stopped when he noticed her trembling. "Pay up," he ordered and released his hand. The girl shoved her hand in her shorts pocket and slid out her wallet. "10,000 yen," his voice boomed. The frightened Sayumi took a deep breath and opened her wallet. As she thought-empty. She used it up to pay this month's rent.

"I...don't have any money." The girl ducked when the guy walked closer to her.

"Then give me your basketball."

"I...don't have one."

"Don't lie. You're wearing basketball shoes."

"I jump rope."

"Not with such an expensive pair."

"I'll pay you back soon." Sayumi turned around to leave.

"I don't need the money. I need a ball."

"Then buy a cheap one until I pay you back."

"You bi..." He caught himself before he finished. He wasn't going to let her piss him off. That was his thing. "So you walk down the hill every day, huh?"

The boy smiled at her reaction. It was more than clear to Sayumi that he wasn't joking. "Tomorrow after school. Bring the ball." Certain that she'll come, the boy abandoned her in the court.

After confirming that the boy left, Sayumi crept out of the park and charged home. She locked the door and checked it twice before running up to her room. Lesson learned-don't go out to a quiet park by yourself at night and talk to strangers.

Sayumi went back to her room and once again opened her closet and pulled out the box. She paused, sighed, and lifted a circular object from the container. "I have to take you somewhere tomorrow."


	4. Trade

Chapter 4

. . . . . three years earlier . . . . .

"Sayu. Open it."

"Koukai-nii! Wah...My very own basuke! You're the best."

"Knew you'd like it. Wanna play?"

"Nii-chan. Autograph it first."

"Haha Sayu. I'm not even famous yet."

"You will be when you lead Rakuzan to victory in the Winter Cup." Koukai flashed his brightest smile. He grabbed a black sharpie from his desk and signed his name.

"Alright. Now let's help me train for tomorrow's"

" Interhigh," the siblings said simultaneously and raced each other out to the basketball court.

…..

_He's probably waiting inside already. Maybe I should just go home. But what if he comes to find me? I did ruin his basketball. But that was in self-defense. But he didn't really do anything to me. _Sayumi was tired of sitting on the bench debating whether or not she should walk onto the basketball court.

"How late can you be?" a voice bellowed from inside the courts. At last, the girl stepped in.

"I was waiting for you outside."

"I was here the whole time."

"I didn't see you."

"You didn't even bother to look."

"Why didn't you call me if you knew I was here?" the girl challenged.

"It was funny watching you mumble to yourself." Sayumi's face heated up. She was not at all aware that she was talking aloud.

"Sorry again." The boy lifted an eyebrow. "For yesterday...the basketball..."

"I don't need an apology. I need a basketball."

"You didn't go buy another one?"

"No. Even if you have money, the basketball brand I play with isn't always in stock." The tall boy pointed at the duffel bag in her hand.

"There's no...nothing in there." Sayumi's face scrunched up. She certainly wasn't cut out for lying.

"Give it." Reluctantly, Sayumi unzipped her bag and took out an almost new basketball. With one hand, the impatient boy removed it from both of hers. "A little flat," the boy commented.

"That's too bad. You can give it back to m-"

"But not too bad." The boy made a shot. "I can manage."

"Um..."

"Aomine Daiki." He landed another perfect swish.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Kineno Sayumi. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," the girl trailed on the last few words. It was probably a little late for introductions.

"Kineno, huh?" Aomine caught the ball and easily spun it on his finger. "Are you a grade- schooler? Who writes their names on their basketballs anymore?"

"It's an autograph. It's very precious to me. Please don't..." Sayumi flinched when she heard the basketball pole vibrate from the impact of Aomine's full power dunk. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but decided not to. She knew she was being ignored. Sayumi plodded towards the shade and sat down a few feet away from Aomine's belongings. After positioning herself comfortably in her seat, she once again watched Aomine in awe.

_Hate to admit this, but even after watching Aomine-kun play for so long, I still get uncontrollably excited each time he shoots. Aomine-kun. When he doesn't talk and only plays basketball...he's actually pretty cool. Koukai-nii. He plays just like you. I can watch him foreve-_ Sayumi's chain of thoughts were cut off the minute her phone rang.

"Kineno speaking." The girl spoke into the phone.

"Kineno-san. One of our employees suddenly fainted and is now being transported to the hospital. We need you to come in now," a frantic voice coming from the phone reported.

"Manager. Um...I actuall-" The call ended. Sayumi knew she couldn't let the manager down. She sighed and called to the energetic Aomine.

"I need to go now."

"Then go."

"I want my ball back."

"You'll get it back when you buy me another one."

"I will. But that ball. It's extremely precious to me. I have to go somewhere. I'll bring it back tomorrow." She looked at him seriously.

"Or. You can leave it with me." Aomine nodded to emphasize that his idea was more agreeable. He then dribbled and went in for another dunk. Short on time, the girl decided to leave her treasure with her new acquaintance.

"Aomine-kun. If you're keeping the ball, I need to know that you'll take care of it until I come back to get it." Confirming that he heard, she continued. "To ensure that, I'm going to take something of yours and we can exchange it afterwards." Sayumi crossed her fingers hoping that he'll just return the ball, but was disappointed when the boy carelessly agreed. Sayumi walked over and unzipped the boy's unguarded bag.

[If I took his phone, he would definitely remember.] She grabbed his phone and shoved it into her own bag. "Aomine-kun. I'm taking your phone. If you're here tonight, I'll gladly exchange it for my basketball," she shouted as she ran out the fence.

_It's just a little while._ After convincing herself that it's only a short period of time apart, Sayumi sped away in the direction of her workplace.


	5. It Had to Rain

Chapter 5

_Man. This isn't working. _Aomine stopped dribbling the ball and jogged to the only dry area where he left his belongings. He flung his hair and little droplets of water slid off. The heavy rain continued to pour mercilessly onto the court. _The basketball can barely bounce. I'm not bringing this wet thing home with me. _Aomine laid the ball down in the shaded area and ran with his bag through the rain.

…..

The heavy rain ceased within a few hours. The grounds were still wet, but the dark clouds passed.

"Kineno-san. Otsukaresama deshita!" the manager said to the girl taking off her waitress outfit when they were at their lockers. "Who would've guessed that the rain would bring in so many customers? We were short on workers today. You really saved us." The grinning manager reached into her pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope. "Here's your pay for today. Tips and everything included." Sayumi smiled and thanked the woman. "I'll call you when we're in a crisis like this again," the manager casually said and walked out.

As soon as the door closed, Sayumi swiftly lifted the cover of the envelope and glimpsed inside. She let out a sigh of relief. _Just enough to buy Aomine-kun a new basketball and get mine back. Please be there. _Sayumi grabbed all her belongings and flew out the door.

When Sayumi reached the quiet park, she looked around desperately. When it finally occurred to her that the sky was unusually dark, she looked at her watch. _9:18. Of course he wouldn't be here._

Sayumi searched her bag and pulled out Aomine's phone. No missed calls. _He should've called by now. Did he really not care much about this? Maybe there's some information about how to locate him in here. _To her surprise, his phone had no pass lock. _Sorry for the intrusion. Wait. Maybe I should wait until tomorrow. I feel a little guilty. Aomine-kun. Please call._

Sayumi took a final look around in case she missed the boy. Vacant. Sayumi gloomily walked out of the park and headed towards the nearest fast food restaurant for dinner.

...

It was an eventful day, but Sayumi found it surprisingly difficult to close her eyes. Each time she shut her eyes, she opened them right back up. And each time she opened them, they would wander to the two phones sitting on her nightstand.

When she couldn't stand it anymore, Sayumi slid out of her bed and took Aomine's phone and searched up his contacts. If he wasn't going to look for her, then she will. She scanned through the list for any possible people she knew.

_Of course there isn't anyone he knows that I would know. I guess I'll just settle for... A girl's name! Wait. That's the only girl on his phone. Momoi. Maybe his girlfriend. Definitely can't call her. I don't really want to create any misunderstandings. Hmm... Kise Ryouta. Sounds strangely very familiar. Where have I heard that name before? Doesn't matter. Kise it is. I'll call him right now. No, I can't. He wouldn't be awake at 4:59. I should sleep too._ The tired girl finally dozed off to sleep only to be woken up an hour and a half later by her alarm clock.


	6. Please Call

Chapter 6

Sayumi shoved the two cell phones into her school bag and left the house earlier than usual. She dropped by the park, but left for school after she thoroughly searched the entire park.

...

Sayumi had five minutes remaining before she needed to sit down in her seat. She left her belongings in the classroom in exception of the two cell phones that she took outside with her.

_Alright. Here goes nothing. _She clicked on the "chosen" name on the contact list of Aomine's phone and dialed. No one picked up until the second call.

"Aominecchi? I'm kinda busy right now. I'll call you back." The call ended.

_Is it me or is this happening to me way too often? Well, at least he answered. Should I wait or call someone else? Ah. I really need to go to class now_. The teacher glared at the anxious girl as she scurried back to her seat.

… ( after school in the Touou Academy indoor basketball court ) …

"Sakurai. Call Aomine and tell him there's a mandatory practice today."

"Yes, Captain. Sorry. It's probably my fault that he's not coming. Sorry." The self-blamer dialed his phone.

...

Unlike the other carefree students walking back home, Sayumi raced to the park the minute the dismissal bell went off. Her mood dropped when she didn't see Aomine. Negative thoughts began slipping into her head, but were interrupted by the incoming call from a "Sakurai Ryou."

"Moshi moshi?"

"Um. Sorry. Wrong number. I...I dialed the wrong number...I think. Sorry." Click.

...

"Sakurai. Did you tell Aomine?"

"Um. I dialed the wrong number... I think. A girl answered the phone."

"Maybe it's Momoi-san. Call her to drag Aomine here."

"Call who, Captain?" A pink hair girl followed by Aomine strolled in casually.

"Aomine. Sakurai called you, but a girl picked up instead." Captain expected an answer. Momoi also flashed a glance at the tall boy who was now dumping his sports bag on the bench.

"Momoi. Give me your phone." The girl giggled and handed it to Aomine. He punched in his number and brought the phone to his ear.

...

{Incoming call from Momoi}

_Oh no. It's the girl-possibly girlfriend-calling. If I pick up, she might misunderstand. Aomine-kun may not like it if I talked to her. Ugh. Aomine-kun. Would you just come to the park already. I've been waiting ever since school ended._

Sayumi let the call turn into a so-called "missed call."

...

"What's wrong with her? She didn't pick up. I even called her twice."

"Dai-chan. She picked up Sakurai-kun's call. Why not have him call again?"

"Sakurai. Phone." Aomine extended his opened hand.

"Um. Sorry. My phone just ran out of battery. I forgot to charge it yesterday. It's all my fault. I shouldn't even be alive. I'm really sorry. Really sorry..."

Aomine ignored the bowing boy and turned to look at the captain.

"I came to practice. Now give me your phone."

...

{Incoming call from unknown number}

_Another call. Please be Aomine-kun. But what if it's an advertisement. Just the other day, Yuki-chan was talking to me about random calls that charge money. I'm not sure if I should answer. She also said something about viruses being sent around if the person picks up the call. But what if it's Aomine-kun?_

Before Sayumi had the chance to pick up the call, the other end hung up. The worried girl hid her face in her hands, but looked up when she heard another phone call.

{Incoming call from Kise Ryouta}

"Aominecchi! It's rare to have you call me. I was kinda busy earlier. Gomen. Gomen."

"Is this Kise-san. I'm actually, well. My name is Kineno Sayumi and I-"

"Oh. I might've dialed the wrong number. Don't mind me." Click.

"Hello? Hello? Please don't tell me you hung up too."

...

Ring. The three basketball members looked at each other and then at Momoi whose phone was ringing.

"Did she finally call back with my phone?"

"Haha. Nope. It's Kise. Hold on. Let me pick up." The girl lifted a finger to her lip telling the boys to shush. "Moshi moshi."

"Momocchi. Is Aominecchi with you?"

"Kise," a deep voice answered.

"Hello to you too Aominecchi. I just called you and a girl picked up. I wanted to confirm the good news myself."

"Kise. I need you to get my phone back for me."

"Where's your phone? Who's the girl? Your girlfriend?"

"No. Just call her again and tell her you're getting back my phone for me. She's in the usual park."

"Aominecchi. You should do these things yourself. It's rude to find someone else to go in your place to see a girl who's waiting for you."

"I have 'mandatory' practice. I can't go."

"So just get back your phone, right?"

"Yeah. Meet me tonight at the usual."

"Alright. You owe me." Click.

...

{Incoming call from Kise Ryouta}

"Kise-san? Thanks so much for calling back."

"Oh. No no. I thought I was calling Aominecchi and was surprised a girl answered. Haha. I'm coming to pick up his phone right now in his place. No hard feelings?"

"Absolutely not." Sayumi felt like a stone was just removed from her worried-dead heart.

"You're at the park right?"

"Yes. At the park. It's located um...across..."

"Haha. Don't worry about it. Aominecchi told me where. Stay put." Click.

The girl stopped pacing around and sat down on the bench. It wasn't long until Sayumi saw a dark shadow behind the fence accompanied by the sound of footsteps. The second she got up from her seat, a handsome blonde boy stepped in.


	7. Not a Phone, But a Number

Chapter 7

Sayumi stared at the blond boy speechlessly. _He's so handsome. He looks like one of those models in the magazines that always sell well._ She turned away quickly after scanning the boy. _He isn't holding a basketball. It can't be Kise-san. That boy probably came here to take his mind off of things. Now that I think about it, this park is the perfect place to get away from everything. There's rarely anyone._ Sayumi sat back down in her seat.

The blonde boy looked at the only girl, well, more like the only person in the park. He was surprised when she sat down and ignored him. _I thought it was her. Maybe not. If it was, she'd probably walk to me. But just in case_.

The blonde boy pulled out his phone and dialed Aomine's number.

{Incoming call from Kise Ryouta}

"Kise-san? Did you find the park? It's kind of hidden so it may be a little hard to find. It's around the corner of...um...what street is this again..."

"So it is you." The gorgeous boy stood up and walked to the girl who turned around to look at the stranger as he put away his phone.

"You must be Kineno-chan. Nice to meet you."

"N...Nice to meet you too. Thank you so much for coming Kise-san. I'm sorry for not recognizing it was you."

Kise shrugged it off and smiled. "I'm here for Aominecchi's phone."

Sayumi handed the phone to the boy who shoved it into his pocket.

"Thanks Kineno-chan." The boy waved and turned around to leave.

"Wait. Kise-san." Kise looked back. "Did you bring the basketball?" Kise tilted his head slightly and wore a curious expression. "The basketball that Aomine-kun borrowed? He borrowed it yesterday. Did he...do you have it?"

"No..." Kise trailed. "Are you okay?" The blonde looked at the teary Sayumi worriedly.

_What basketball? Aominecchi didn't say anything about a ball. I should've known. Of course this task wasn't going to be easy. Anything involving girls is always complicated, especially the ones associated with Aominecchi-and basketball_ (reference to Momoi).

"Ah. Don't start crying."

_I can't leave her now. If people see, they might misread the situation and I'll make the front cover of the next gossip magazine._

"Alright. Stop crying and explain to me or I can't help."

Sayumi sniffed and then cleared her throat. "I...The other.. day.."

...

"Is that all?" Kise laughed.

"It's very precious to me. If Aomine-kun has it, please just give it back. I even have the money to pay him back."

"I'll pass on the message when I give this return this." Kise turned around to leave, but stopped when he felt a small yet tight grip above his wrists.

"I...Kise-san. Don't take me wrong, and it's not like I don't trust you, but Aomine-kun's phone was the only thing that I had to contact you guys. I...I'm not saying that I want it back or anything, b...but I don't think I can let you go like this. I'm scared that you'll..."

"Be like Aominecchi and not come back?" He hit it right on the nose. Sayumi ducked her head and gave a little nod. "Haha. Way to be honest." Kise startled the embarrassed girl when he patted her on the head.

"I'm really s-"

"Looking forward to hearing from me." Kise finished the sentence for her. He grabbed her hand and snuck in his phone.

"Kise-san. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean I want to keep your phone this time around. It's just..."

"Who said anything about giving this to you? Punch in your number."

Sayumi obeyed. She handed the phone back to the gorgeous boy who then dialed. A second later, her own phone rang.

"That's my number. I don't usually give it out so don't share it with anyone. If I don't answer, leave a message or text me."

"Kise-san." The girl said thankfully, tears building up again.

"Don't start crying over every little thing. And no need to be so formal. Just Kise is fine."

"Kise-kun. Thank you so much for everything." Tears of joy blurred her vision. "I'll be waiting for your call. Feel free to call anytime. You don't have to worry about if I'm asleep or not. Just call when you get the ball or if Aomine is going to bring it back. If it's not convenient, I'll come to pick it up myself. I can even..."

"I get it." He looked at the girl who was tempted to continue her random blabbering. "Really, I do. I'll contact you if I get any news." The boy bent down until his face was right across from hers. "Go home and don't worry so much. You look like the panda I was posing with in the advertisement for the newly opened theme park." Kise pulled away and walked out leaving the girl blushing.

Sayumi was glad that the boy didn't stay long enough to see her entire face turn red.

_He's even cuter upfront. He's good-looking, funny, and easy to talk to. And he took time away to come and meet me-well, no matter the reason. And as for you, Aomine-kun. Thank you, but no thank you. I would much rather have my basketball than have to experience this roller coaster of emotions._

...

As Sayumi went into the convenience store, she couldn't help but notice a group of girls lingering around the magazine area.

"Omg. Kise is so cute in this picture. Do you want to go to the amusement park this weekend?" one of the girls squealed and a bunch of "yes's" followed.

Sayumi placed a carton of milk, two rice balls, two bags of Nerunerunerune candy, a bag of pea chips, and a bottle of water onto the counter. The cashier scanned the items like a robot and handed her the receipt along with a scratch card.

"What's this?"

"Customer. This is a scratch card that you get for every thousand yen you spend. The biggest prize is meeting the famous model Kise Ryouta." The cashier pointed his finger upwards at the poster of the blonde boy . "Now scratch away."

Sayumi scratched off the gray section. "Sorry" the little card read.

"Aww. Better luck next time." The cashier said and helped the next customer.

Sayumi walked out with her bag of food. _Better luck next time, huh? But I already met him-the rising model Kise Ryouta. And he gave me his number._

Sayumi grinned a little and headed back home. And along the way, she passed by the fast food restaurant where two boys, one blond and the other navy blue-haired, were sitting.


	8. Missing Something

Chapter 8

"What ball?" Aomine grunted as he shoved another bite of his teriyaki burger into his mouth.

"The basketball that you played with at the park. You should seriously remember the things that you borrow from others. Note that I said borrow-meaning you know you need to return."

"Yeah. I remember. What about it?"

"The girl wants it back. She said that it's very important to her. She even said she had the money to pay for your ball that she destroyed. Just give it back if you have it. "

"I don't have it with me."

"Where is it then?"

"Kise. I don't remember these things."

"What do you usually do with your own basketball after you finish playing?"

"I bring it home."

"Did you bring her basketball home?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It was raining."

"So you put it down where?"

"On the shaded area to dry."

The two boys stared at each other. Aomine spoke first.

"I left it at the park for it to dry. Didn't she see it?"

"I'm guessing not since she was asking for it when I went to pick up your phone."

Aomine smirked. "Or she recognized the popular model Kise and decided to put up a little act to get your attention."

"Aominecchi. She was crying."

"I will cry too if you continue asking me any more questions." Aomine unwrapped the paper off another burger and began chewing that one.

"I told her that I'll let her know when I contact you."

"What'd you do that for? Now you got more on your hands to deal with. This is what you get for being soft." Aomine shook his head at the kind-hearted Kise.

"Aominecchi. Let's go." Kise stood up and dragged the still-eating Aomine to the park.

...

"Do you see it?"

"No. Who could see anything when it's this dark?"

"Aominecchi. I heard that monsters see the best in the dark."

"It depends on what kind."

"Can you?"

"Like I said. No." Aomine glared at his ex-teammate. "Did you just call me a monster?"

"No no. Now why would I say something like that? Haha." Kise continued searching.

...

"Here's your order, sir." Aomine grabbed the tray and walked to the model who was already sitting.

"Here." Aomine gave one of his burgers to Kise. "What now?"

"No ball. Maybe someone took it."

"Or we just missed it. It doesn't even matter anymore. Let the girl take care of herself."

"Aominecchi. You need to take responsibility."

"Kise. Was I ever the responsible type?"

"When it comes to basketball. But everything else, not really."

Aomine gave Kise his infamous glare and finally gave in to the angelic boy. "Since it wasn't there, someone probably took it. What do you suggest?"

"Follow me."

...

"Aominecchi. What's wrong?" Kise asked the boy holding the newly bought basketball.

"Something is missing." Aomine examined the ball further.

"It's the same brand right?"

"Yeah." Aomine flipped the ball and pointed a finger at the ball. "She had like an autograph or something on hers."

"Who's autograph?"

"I don't remember. Just sign yours and give it to her. I'm sure she'll be thrilled."

"Aominecchi. Don't joke."

"Alright. Then leave it as is and give it to her tomorrow or something. Hurry and get this over with."

"What? Feeling a little guilty?" The blonde teased.

"Don't push it."

...

{Text from Kise Ryouta}: Are you free tomorrow? Want to meet at the courts in the park?

{Text from Kineno Sayumi}: Yes. What time?

{Text from Kise Ryouta}: 6:00am okay? It's a bit early, sorry.

{Text from Kise Ryouta}: Not at all. Thank you so much. See you there.


	9. Thank You, Kise

Chapter 9

The overjoyed Sayumi arrived at the park twenty minutes before the appointed time.

[I'll finally be reunited with you. I'm never taking you out of the house ever again. The abuse you must have suffered. I'm so sorry, baby basuke.]

"Kineno-chan!" the flashy blond boy in shades waved as he strolled onto the basketball court.

"Kise-kun. You're early." Sayumi was beaming with so much happiness that the boy hesitated a little before taking the gym bag off his back.

"Here."

"Hontouni arigatou Kise-kun..." Sayumi dug out the basketball from the bag and stared at it. "Kise-kun. Does Aomine-kun have my ball?" Kise looked away. "Kise-kun. This isn't my basketball. Please. What did Aomine-kun say?" Sayumi forced the boy to look her in the eyes.

"Kineno-chan. Aominecchi told me he left the ball here, in the park." Kise looked apologetically at the shocked girl.

"Where? I never saw it. Did he perhaps bring it home and forgot he did?"

"No," Kise said sadly. He didn't want to tell the girl, but he had to. "He said it was raining that day and left it here to dry."

Sayumi returned the "wrong" basketball to Kise and began searching for her treasure. It hurt Kise to watch the girl search frantically for the basketball that his friend so easily tossed away.

"Kineno-chan. Aominecchi and I searched the whole yesterday, but we couldn't find it."

The desperate girl ignored Kise. The selfless boy aided in her aimless search. They searched the entire area twice.

"Kineno-chan. It's not here." The boy broke the undeniable truth to the naive girl.

Again, Sayumi chose to ignore him. "You can go home first," she said, blinking back the tears she tried very hard to hold back. Kise stood frozen as he watched the girl begin a new search. Sayumi looked up and climbed the stone structure, the only place she didn't search.

"Kineno-chan. Be careful. It's high up there." Kise's helpful advice came too late. Gravity claimed the girl when she lost her balance on the stone structure. Immediately, the tall boy ran up the steps and looked down at the girl.

"Kineno-chan. Are you all right? Can you get up?" his voice shouted. Kise heard a little whimper. "Stay there. I'm coming down." The boy jumped and landed safely and knelt down next to the unmoving girl.

"Does it hurt?" Kise asked when he saw that her entire knee was covered in blood.

[Of course it hurt. What kind of question was that?]

The girl shook her head.

[Don't lie. It looks so painful. I think even I'm feeling a little sick.]

"Try standing." Kise watched as the girl limped her way up. He walked her back to the bench area.

"It's okay to cry. No one's watching."

Kise looked at the girl.

"I can turn around if you like," Kise added quietly.

A drop of water trickled down her right cheek. Kise saw that and searched his pockets for a tissue. He gave up at last when he knew there was nothing in his pockets. The girl noticed his fidgeting. Sayumi closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards.

Kise watched the girl from aside.

[What's wrong with you? Just cry if you want to. No need to act tough. I would cry if I had a cut like that on my knee. But I might have already fainted from that much blood lost.]

"I'm fine," Sayumi said after a while. Kise didn't believe the girl and bent down until he saw her face clearly.

"But you didn't cry yet. Let it out. You'll feel better."

"If I let myself cry, I'll be admitting that I've given up. I'll find the ball." The girl looked at Kise seriously.

"I'm talking about your knee. You can cry if it hurts. It really looks painful," he commented.

"Oh." Sayumi allowed a few tears to roll down. Kise turned around. Sayumi wiped away the water on her face and blinked a few times to make sure she was done. "Kise-kun. I'm fine now. Thank you so much for staying so long. You should probably hurry. Today is still a school day."

"And you?"

"I think I'm going to look one more time."

Kise looked at the girl who he thought was joking. She was serious. Sayumi stood up only to be swept up by the blonde model.

"What are you doing?"

"You need to go to school too. You didn't forget, did you?" Kise's mesmerizing eyes met hers.

"Can you put me down?" the girl looked away.

"Only if you leave with me. That's my only condition."

"I want to keep on looking."

"We can look together afterwards." Kise's words worked like a charm. Sayumi turned to his handsome face and he saw her eyes filled with tears. "Ah. Why are you crying now?"

"Tears of joy." Sayumi tried wiping away the new tears with the back of her hand.

"You're that happy?"

"Well, my knee still hurts a little," the timid girl admitted. "Can you put me down now?" Kise released the girl from his princess carrying. He walked over to the ball he left on the floor and slipped it back into the handy gym bag.

"Wear this." The girl complied. Kise knelt down on one knee. "Climb on." The girl's eyes widened and then looked at the floor. Kise couldn't help letting out a laugh. Sayumi turned even redder. "Kineno-chan. I can carry Aominecchi."

Sayumi stared at the blonde boy in awe. "Aomine-kun?" Kise nodded. "He's nothing compared to Murasakibaracchi, though. But even if it's him, I can manage," Kise proudly shared. Sayumi scooted forward and Kise easily lifted her up. "You're heavier than you look," he teased and walked out with her on his back.

...

"Thank you," the cashier said in a monotone and handed the blonde customer two scratch cards.

"What's this?" the curious teen inquired.

"Dear customer. This is a scratch card that you get for every thousand yen you spend. The biggest prize is meeting the famous model Kise Ryouta. Now scratch away."

Kise glanced at the giggling girl at his side. "Kineno-chan. Scratch them out." Sayumi scratched out the two cards. Kise glanced over her shoulders.

"Aww. Better luck next time," the cashier said sarcastically.

"Haha. Better luck next time Kineno-chan." Kise took off his shades and pulled the girl out with him, leaving the cashier speechless.

...

"Kise-kun. You really don't have to walk me to school," the girl said when her school was within view.

"Kineno-chan. I already walked you most of the way. What difference do a few blocks make?" They continued walking together. "Kineno-chan. Why is that basketball so important to you?" Kise asked curiously.

"A very special person gave it to me." She looked at the interested boy next to her. "I've watched him play basketball my whole life."

"Really? How's he like?" Kise asked casually.

"He...Well, can't really be described with just words. But if I were to really try..." Sayumi paused to think for a little. "He's very easygoing, but can also be unnecessarily strict." Kise waited for her to continue. "He attracts people to him very easily." She smiled at the thought of him. "In addition to athletics, he excels in his academics. He often represented his class in competitions and such."

Kise listened attentively. Her description led him to recall a few people he knew. "So he's good at everything he does?"

"Basically." The girl blushed a little at her direct answer. "But basketball was his strength above everything else."

"How does he play?"

"Very much like Aomine-kun." This time, Sayumi walked ahead of her escort. "That's why watching Aomine-kun play in the park was like seeing a miracle."

"Kineno-chan." Sayumi turned around. "Does he, by any chance, play shogi?"

"Haha. He does. He often goes to challenge other players at the place where the elderly gather to play on the weekends. It's a little silly to me since I can't play to save my life, but he enjoys it very much."

Kise looked at the girl. "I see."

"Oh. We're here. Kise-kun. You should probably go before you stand out anymore." Sayumi motioned with her head at her schoolmates whispering in the corner. "We have hardcore Kise fan girls here."

"You're right." The model glanced around and fixed his shades.

The girl looked at her watch. "Omg. You're going to be late Kise-kun!"

The blonde looked at the time and knew it was time for him to go too. "Alright. I'll tell you when I'm off and we can search again together."

"Kise-kun. It's fine. You have other things to do." That was indeed true.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." The girl returned the gym bag with the basketball inside to the boy. The boy took it and wore it like a backpack. Sayumi watched as Kise sprinted to his own school.

When Kise finally made it to his own school, he had exactly five minutes before class started. He sat down and pulled out his phone.

{Text from Kineno Sayumi}: Kise-kun. Thank you for searching with me. As well as carrying me all the way to the convenience store. Which reminds me to also thank you for paying for the tissues, disinfectant, bandage, and my breakfast. But above all else, thanks for cheering me up.

"Kise. Stop smiling and put your phone away. Class is starting," the grumpy teacher half-heartedly scolded.

Kise reluctantly hid his phone away and smiled once more as he pretended to pay attention in class.


	10. Sweets Talk

Chapter 10

"Welcome," Sayumi's voice harmonized with the other waitresses'. Sayumi's eyes wandered to the new customer. She immediately recognized the unnaturally tall boy.  
[Ah. It's the guy from the convenience store. Omg. I hope he didn't see me. Oh. Thank god. His table is not in the section I'm serving.]

"Kineno-san," the manager called.

_No. She is not going to ask me to do what I think she wants me to do._  
"Yes, manager?" Sayumi replied sweetly.

"Sorry for calling you here so suddenly again," the manager apologized. "I didn't interrupt you from doing anything right?" the woman asked innocently.

_Well, I was in the middle of hunting for my priceless basketball that my late brother gave me._  
"Don't worry about it," Sayumi said and turned away to collect the finished dishes from the tables she was in charge of.

"Wait Kineno-san."

Sayumi hesitated, but responded at the end. "Yes?"

"Do you mind taking care of the customer that just walked in?" The manager clapped her hands together and smiled. "The other waitresses are a little shy." The manager's sweet cherub face was something that Sayumi had yet to learn to be immune to.

"Sure." The girl answered weakly. She approached the table where the tall boy sat.

"Hi. Can I get you anything to drink first?"

The purple-haired boy flipped lazily through the menu. He closed the menu after a few more flips and laid his head down on the table.

Sayumi turned around to look at her fellow colleagues. Every one of them pretended not to see her plea for help.

"Um..." The childish boy turned his head the other way. Sayumi scribbled something down on her ordering note pad and went to punch in the order.

"What did he order?" the curious waitresses asked when Sayumi came back behind the counter.

"Nothing."

"Then what did you punch in?" asked the manager.

"I'm treating him. Put it in my bill."

The other waitresses and manager watched as Sayumi brought the order to the sleeping boy's table.

"Enjoy," Sayumi said with obvious sarcasm. The boy slid upright in his seat and stared blankly at the huge parfait in front of him.

"I didn't order this."

"You didn't order anything. This one's on me."

For the first time, the boy actually turned his head to see who his waitress was. His eyes twitched. Sayumi handed him a long spoon.

"We're even now?" The boy took the metal silverware and ate as she stood idly next to him. He finished the order in less than a minute. Only after he ate the last strawberry did he bother to look up at the waitress.

"Do I know you?"

This time, it was Sayumi's eyebrow that twitched. "We met at the convenience store once."

"Oh. You were the girl who cut me in line."

"I was in front of you." The boy doubted her claim. "I was there. You just didn't see me." Sayumi looked at the boy as he processed what she just said. He then eyed her up and down.

"Now that I think about it, you're pretty short."

"You're just abnormally tall," the girl defended.

"It's in my genes. I can't help what I'm born with. Your family must be tiny like you, though."

"Don't drag my family into this. But just so you know, my brother was only a few inches away from you.

"Oh, really?" The boy stood up from his seat.

Sayumi looked up at the human towering over her. "Yup. Only a little away. He would've easily reached your height by now, if he didn't -" The spunky girl's mood suddenly dropped and the boy noticed. "Can I get you anything else?" Sayumi changed the subject.

"No. Just your name and number. That'll be all."

"Kineno Sayumi. My number is ...Wait. What?"

"I need your number so I can call you the next time I want free dessert." The simple boy stuck out his phone and Sayumi typed in her contact information and returned the phone. The boy carelessly shoved the device into his pocket and walked out.

Sayumi watched as the boy almost hit his head on the low door-well, door for "average" height people.

"Kineno-san! Do you know him?" the manager asked as she rushed towards the waitress in the ponytail.

"I met him once at the convenience store." Sayumi told it as is.

"AH. Young girls like you shouldn't give out your numbers so easily to strangers. You gave him a fake number right?"

"No. I punched in my cell phone number." It was quite entertaining for Sayumi to see the manager stress like this.

"Oh. What am I to do with you? Kineno-san. Please remember that you're own sixteen. You need to be more careful and less reckless." The manager shook her head disapprovingly and walked to tend to her other duties.

_Thanks manager. I don't usually give out my number to random strangers. So don't worry. It was just that I felt a little something between us. He felt...I don't know...special? There was something about him...his extraordinary height for one, but there's also something else that made me feel like I'll like him if I get to know him better. Let's just say it's my intuition._

The purple-haired boy turned to see the girl through the window one last time. "That shorty isn't as bad as I remembered."

{Incoming Text from unknown number}: What time do you open in the mornings? Are there sweets? -Murasakibara

Sayumi looked through the window and saw the lanky Murasakibara browsing the shops across the street.

{Incoming Text from Kineno Sayumi}: I'm not working tomorrow. I'm on call so I won't be here 24/7. But I'll be here until 9:00 tonight.

Five minutes following her text, Murasakibara opened the door and sat down in what will soon be known as his "usual" table.

"Welcome back."


	11. Saved By a Phantom

Chapter 11

Sayumi changed and grabbed all her belongings from the locker. "Otsukaresama," she shouted and dashed out of the store.

The girl sped up her pace.

_Meiko and her stupid horror stories. I really shouldn't have listened. I'll just take the short cut back home today._

Sayumi turned before her usual exit. She walked a little and stopped when she saw the "Closed Temporarily for Construction" sign.

_My luck couldn't be any worse, can it?_

She turned around and saw two guys dressed in black walking behind her and pulled down her skirt.

_Said that too soon_.

The footsteps of the two men were getting closer even though the frightened girl already started running.

"Someone! Help! Ah...-"

_I can't bring myself to scream though. What's wrong with me? I'm in a crisis and I still care about my pride_?

"Help!" the girl's voice echoed in the quiet tunnel. Sayumi didn't stop running until she bumped into something. She stared back at her persistent pursuers. One of them laughed sinisterly as he inched forward.

_Koukai-nii, don't laugh at me when I join you._

"The hell you hit me for?" the bigger one, out of nowhere, asked his partner in crime.

"I didn't do anything. Hurry on with it." The two men once again attempted to make their move on the girl on the floor.

"Why'd you hit me again?" the same man hissed.

"I didn't do anything. Stop accusing me of something I didn't do."

A basketball randomly rolled out of nowhere and hit the wall. The sound of the bounces echoed in the quiet tunnel. The three people looked at the ball. Suddenly, the lights flickered and went out. Sayumi took this chance and ran. When the bigger man tried to chase her, he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.

"I had it with you." The lights switched back on. The two partners looked at each other. They were at least a good ten feet away from each other. "How'd you get there?"

"I didn't move ever since the lights went out," answered his accomplice.

"Then who touched my shoulder?"

"The girl?"

"Can't be. She was running when I felt a hand touch me."

The two stared dumbly at each other. They both looked at where the basketball once was, but saw nothing. The turning lid of the metal garbage caught their attention next. It was extremely weird since there was no one who passed by who could've moved it. Plus, there was no wind or other possible causes for the sudden movement.

"Let's get out of here."

"What about the girl?"

An ear-piercing shriek filled the tunnel. The two offenders looked at each other.

"Forget her. It'll be us next if we don't leave."

The quiet boy held onto his basketball as he stared blankly at the two paranoid grown men run away. They didn't think twice about turning around, much less about the girl. The little devious boy smiled a little.

_Guess the girl knows how to adapt to situations as well._

...

Sayumi stopped running when she entered a more populated area of the city.

_How'd you like my last scream? Sounded real didn't it?_

Sayumi praised her own "quick" thinking all the way until she returned home.

Sayumi pulled out some fresh pajamas and headed to the shower.

_When I tell Meiko and Yuki about this tomorrow, they'll totally be shocked. Where should I start? I was being chased and I ran further into the tunnel. But then I suddenly bumped into something and fell. Bumped into something...eh? What thing? There was no wall in front of me. The tunnel was empty_.

Sayumi shut her eyes and let the water hit her hair. It then hit her.

_I bumped into something for sure. I saw...well...light blue, pale skin, blank stare...No. Why am I scaring myself? There are no ghosts...no ghosts..._

The scaredy-cat rushed out of the shower room and cocooned herself in her fluffy blanket.

_Maybe I should really take Meiko's advice and start following up on those horoscope things._

...

"I'll pick up the phone so stop barking." The black and white dog obeyed and flipped over to have his stomach rubbed. With one hand, the boy stroked the little buddy's stomach, and used the other to hold up his phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Kuroko. Why didn't you answer earlier?" Hyuuga asked.

"Sorry. I didn't know. What's up?"

"We have a problem." Kuroko made out some uneasiness in the captain's tone. "It concerns Kagami."


	12. Operation: Get Kagami a Girl

Chapter 12

The entire Seirin team gathered in the gym the next day. Riko had arranged for all the boys to sit on the bench. When the last awaited member arrived, Hyuuga got up from his seat and faced the team.

"Today, there is a dire situation we must discuss."

"What's more important to the basketball team than playing basketball?" the redhead blurted before the captain even introduced the topic.

"Kagami may not be able to participate in further games."

The entire team stood up, Kagami included. Hyuuga waited for the members to process what they just heard. Kagami opened his mouth to protest, but Kuroko held him down and urged him to wait for an explanation. The basketball players once again directed their undivided attention to their captain.

"That is, if his grades stay as they are." The team looked around confused. Riko got up to clarify.

"Boys. Kagami is barely passing any of his classes." She glared at the loud redhead. "But the class he is doing the worst in is English."

It was quiet, but soon laughter filled the entire gymnasium. Riko, expecting a more serious response, added in, "So the principal and the teacher informed us that if Kagami's score on his next test doesn't improve drastically, he will be banned from all team games until he makes up the class properly.

The laughter instantly died down and in its place, panic spread through the crowd. The whole team knew that if they were to lose that one member, it's all over.

"That's why, Riko and I have decided to initiate our plan. All of us are going to help Kagami today so that he can pass English class with flying colors."

...

The stressed captain and coach turned to the calm and composed Kuroko for guidance.

"This isn't going to work," the pale boy said straightforwardly. "We need to try something else."

The three students stared at the rest of the team as they tried helping Kagami. It was good that they all got along very well, but it was obvious that it wasn't just Kagami who was struggling with the subject.

Riko walked over to check up on the boys who were huddled together on the floor with their textbooks laid out. _Maybe we just need to give it some time_. Right when she decided to show some faith in her team of boys, she heard a wrong translation of the simplest sentence.

She put a hand on that boy. "I said teach him. Not teach him the wrong things."

Another one of the boys looked up. "Why don't we just help Kagami cheat? We can all help out since we have the same class."

The rest of the boys smiled and agreed with the "brilliant" suggestion.

"Sounds good to me. I'll do anything to play basketball." Kagami instantly became a supporter of the "easy way out" plan.

Hyuuga knew a simple "no" would not be enough for the boys and disclosed, "The principal and teacher also informed us that if there is any cheating going on, we may suffer greater punishments such as suspension, permanent removal from the team, and possible expulsion."

The whole team panicked once again. "What should we do?" The nervous boys grouped together to brainstorm possible solutions to help a boy raised in America pass English class in Japan.

"Kagami-kun." The girl coach pulled him aside. "As much as I value you on our team, I cannot allow our team to waste any more practice time like today. I know you know that this is something you have to handle yourself."

"I know," the usually energetic Kagami said gravely before walking back to the join the rest of the boys.

"Why don't we just get him a tutor?"

The team looked at the boy whom they all always naturally seemed to forget.

"Kagami-kun isn't dumb. He just needs a tutor to sharpen and review his skills."

"I can help him," said the boy who failed the translation.

"Absolutely not. You'll only help him fail even more." Riko immediately shot down the boy's offer.

"I think my brother's friend's cousin's neighbor's brother may be able to tutor Kagami." The team looked at the boy as he continued. "I'll just have to contact my brother to contact his friend to ask his cousin's neighbor if his brother returned from America yet."

"Anyone else?" Riko asked. "Just throw out any idea. Anything is better than that."

"How about instead of spending any more time talking, you dismiss us from practice..." Riko shot a death glare at Izuki who saved his own life by inserting, "...and search for a tutor that can help him one on one.

"Yeah. We can ask Takei-kun from Class A to help out." The idea won a few votes.

"That's not going to work." Kuroko saw the confused looks and explained. "I noticed that Kagami-kun's personality is not easily compatible with a lot of people. But Takei-kun, with all due respect, is even worse. He only helps out pretty girls."

"Girls..." the basketball team repeated slowly.

"Girls have more patience and talk more politely."

"I agree. I try to act a little more decent when I'm around them."

"Girls..." The boys nodded in unison.

"Well, what do you think Kagami?"

The redhead thought for a second. "As long as I pass the class." Smiles spread across everyone's faces.

"Alright. Team Seirin. Practice is over. Commence Operation: Get Kagami a Girl."

"Tutor," Kuroko added in. The entire team rushed out of the gym and the hunt started.


	13. Favors to Be Returned

Chapter 13

It had already been hours since the Seirin basketball boys scattered to look for Kagami's girl (tutor) individually. Kuroko glanced at his phone. 8:30pm and still no calls. That meant that the other members had no luck finding anyone either. The shadow boy moved swiftly and unnoticed through the populated streets and made a turn at the next corner where all the restaurants were located.

...

After Sayumi finished subbing for her absent friend's cleaning duty, she rushed to the park and stayed there ever since. The ball, unfortunately, stays MIA. The girl noticed the dark sky and knew it was time to retreat for the day. She exited the lonely park and turned at the corner to the street lined with food shops.

...

Kuroko couldn't help but notice the golden-brown haired girl who sat on the table in front of his. He also couldn't help but overhear her talking on the phone.

"Dad. Mom. It's me. I'm sorry I didn't call back for so long. I promise I'll give you a proper answer soon, but for now, I don't want to go back to America yet." Sayumi stow away her phone after she left the message for her parents. The long-haired girl stood up, pulled down her school skirt a little, grabbed her unfinished vanilla shake, and left the restaurant. She didn't notice the shadow following behind her as she headed back home alone.

...

_This can't be happening again. Not two nights in a row._

Sayumi pretended to stroke her hair as she glimpsed at the man dressed in black. She recognized him from the fast food restaurant she ate dinner at.

_He wouldn't try anything in public right?_

Suddenly, the girl felt a blow on the back of her head.

"Ow." Sayumi turned around to see what hit her. She saw an empty soda can rolling back and forth near her feet. "Why'd you throw that at me?" she asked befuddled.

"Give me your wallet," the man ordered.

Sayumi examined the speaker and noticed that he was unarmed. "You didn't have to throw a can at my head to get my attention, did you?

_Wait. Out of all the people, you chose to rob a school girl? If you want money, you should just apply for a job like the rest of us. This was definitely his first time attempting robbery._

The man threatened again and flashed out a pocket knife. Sayumi looked at the knife.

_It would really hurt if I got stabbed. But I can't give him my wallet. Aomine-kun may actually be hiding the basketball from me and lied to Kise about leaving it in the park. I NEED the money to pay him when I bump into him again and to pay next month's rent. Keeping the wallet is the better option. If I get stabbed and die, I'll see Koukai-nii. But if I give him the wallet, I'll lose the money, get stabbed, but just lightly enough to not die and not have anything. My parents would then force me to leave Japan to go back and live with them and I won't have my basketball with me when I do. Wait. What am I thinking? I should probably check out the situation one more time._

Sayumi turned to look at the man she originally ignored, but looked around aimlessly. The man was no longer there, but the pocket knife was sitting on the cement.

_What? I could have sworn there was a man._

Sayumi turned around to go, but bumped into an invisible object and fell backwards.

"Are you okay?" asked a boy with an outreached hand.

"Yeah. Thanks." Sayumi grabbed the pale hand and got up. She smiled and looked up at her helper. She stopped when her eyes met his.

"Thank you for chasing that guy away. I didn't suspect that he'll follow me all the way from the restaurant. When did you arrive?

"I was eating at the same restaurant."

Sayumi stared in disbelief, but then remembered that she wasn't really the alert type.

"This is probably the first time we met. My name is Kineno Sayumi." The girl stuck out her hand in which he shook.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. We met once before."

"We did?"

"Yes."

"Like in a tunnel?"

"Yes."

"You were the thing I bumped into in the tunnel."

"Yes."

"I thought you were a ghost."

"More like a shadow."

"Oh. Then double Thank you Kuroko-kun. You saved me twice."

_Gosh. I hate owing favors-especially more than one_.

"Hey Kuroko-kun. If there is anything I can do to thank you, just say so. I'll be glad to help."

"I followed you to ask for a favor. I'm glad you offered to help voluntarily."

"I'll help only if it's legal and doesn't cross over any boundaries, but Kuroko-kun looks decent enough. Ask away."

"I overheard you in the restaurant speaking fluently. Were you raised in America?"

"Yeah, but I moved here with my brother three years back. So if it's like bringing something over or bringing something back, I don't think I can assist."

"Can you help tutor a friend of mine in English?"

"If he's willing to learn."

Kuroko's face lit up. He found a tutor for Kagami. For free too. "Can you start tomorrow?"

_It's either pay off my debt I owe to someone who saved me twice or search the park for my missing basketball AGAIN._

"Out of curiosity, how long do you need me to tutor for?"

"He just needs to pass his next test."

"When's his next test?"

"Next week."

"I'm not sure if I can help him too much in such limited time."

"He needs to pass."

"I don't want to fail you. If the test is very important, I think he's better off getting help from someone more professional."

"We can't find anyone else."

"Is it that important?"

"If he doesn't pass, he'll be kicked off the basketball team and banned from further games." Kuroko looked at the girl seriously. "Basketball is his life."

"Let's exchange numbers." The two swapped phones and punched in their contact information.

"Tell him to meet me in the public library tomorrow. There shouldn't be too many people since it's the weekend. Remind him to bring all his books."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. By the way, I've been meaning to ask. That night in the tunnel. It was you who threw the basketball right?" He nodded. "You were also the one who tapped my shoulder right?" He nodded again. "Phew. I thought it was a ghost or something. What you did with the lights was clever. I took that chance to escape."

"I didn't do anything to the lights."

"Oh, really?" Sayumi's eyes widened. "Um. Kuroko?"

"Hmm?"

"Which direction is your house?" The boy lifted his finger and pointed in the same direction as the girl's house.

"Let's walk together then." The two found out that they lived only a few blocks away from each other.

"Kineno-san. Thanks again."

...

When the girl came out of the shower, she went over to her phone.

{Text from Kuroko Tetsuya}: Kineno-san. I don't think I can make it. I told Kagami-kun already so it'll only be him at the library tomorrow.

{Text from Kineno Sayumi}: No problem. How do I identify your friend?

{Text from Kuroko Tetsuya}: Big. Tall.

{Text from Kineno Sayumi}: I'll keep an eye out.


	14. Basketball Friends

Chapter 14

_Kuroko. How am I supposed to know how the tutor looks like if all you tell me is "girl" and "long wavy hair"? This is seriously really stupid. I would have never imagined someone like me would ever spend my precious weekend sitting inside a library_.

Kagami put his head down.

_I'll just wait until she finds me. That is, if she even comes. Kuroko is seriously too naive. What person would help tutor a stranger without expecting anything in return? It's just too good to be true. I should just leave._

...

_Kuroko-kun. How am I supposed to locate your "big" and "tall" friend? Most of the boys in here are bigger and taller than me. I should probably just sit down and wait. _

Sayumi walked over to the table with only one person sitting.

"Sumimasen. Is this seat available?"

Kagami looked up to see a pretty girl with a red hairband in her wavy golden- brown hair.

"I was just about to leave. Make yourself comfortable." The big and tall boy stood up from his seat.

"Kagami-kun?" Sayumi asked when she saw the boy stand. "Kuroko-kun's basketball friend, right?"

The boy looked at the girl one more time. "Yeah."

"Hajimemashite. I'm Kineno Sayumi. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"You're the tutor?" Kagami gaped in disbelief.

"Yes."

"I'm Kagami Taiga. Kochira koso, yoroshiku."

_Kuroko that guy. How did he manage to find such a cute girl tutor when the rest of the team barely got a chance to even start a conversation with a girl?_

...

"Does it make a little more sense?"

"Not really."

"That's fine. This is a more complicated structure. Just start over from the basics. Identify the subject first and then the verb." Sayumi looked at the boy who was scratching his head.

"Kagami-kun. Do you want to take a break? We've been at this for two hours."

"Nah. It's fine." Kagami directed his attention back to the book. Sayumi knew he was trying, but she could tell that nothing was sinking into his brain. Even she was feeling a little stiff from sitting so long.

"Kagami-kun. Can you pack up your books?"

Kagami stopped reading and saw the girl pack her things.

"Sure."

_She must be bored too. I don't blame her. She's already better than I expected. Most people give up after fifteen minutes._

Kagami gathered his books and walked out of the library with Sayumi.

"Um. Thanks for helping. Walk home safely."

"Kagami-kun. Tutoring isn't over yet."

"Then where are we going?"

"Somewhere I go every day."

Sayumi led the big and tall Kagami to the basketball courts of the empty park.

"Kagami-kun. Basketball please."

The boy stared blankly at the girl who was tying up her hair in a neat ponytail. He unzipped his bag and pulled out a ball.

"How'd you know I had a basketball with me?"

"Intuition. Pass me it."

Kagami threw the ball lightly to the girl.

"Let's play a game."

"What happened to tutoring?"

"After we play."

Kagami grinned and put down his bag on the bench.

_I'm starting to like this girl more and more_.

"One-on-one. No rules. I'll start," Sayumi said confidently as she dribbled.

...

"What you looking at?" Sayumi asked when she caught the boy watching her wipe her face with his towel.

"You're pretty good. You on a team or something?"

"Haha. No." The girl laughed. "This is my first time playing in three years."

"I don't believe you. Three years without playing?"

"Exactly three years."

"Why'd you stop?"

"I used to play with my onii-chan every day. But I stopped after he passed away."

"Ah. Sorry... I didn't know."

"No need to be. I'm very glad I got to play with Kagami-kun today. I haven't had so much fun in a very very long time."

"Your brother must have been really good to teach you to play like that."

"Your style is similar to his. You remind me a lot like him."

"We should play again. You weren't going all out, were you?"

"Not at all. How could I if you didn't either?" The two new friends laughed.

"So when did you meet Kuroko again?"

"Yesterday."

"No way."

"Well. He saved me before, but I only met him yesterday. He's a little hard to notice, if you know what I mean."

"You don't say..."

"Kagami-kun. After you go home, take a shower and eat something. After you settle down, just reread the chapters that we gone over at the library."

The boy looked at her doubtingly.

"Trust me. We both know you know it. You were just a little stuck since you're giving yourself too much pressure. Reread the contents. Give me a call if you have any questions or if you want to come out and play again."

Sayumi exchanged numbers with yet another stranger before leaving the park. Kagami watched as the girl skipped out.

_Kuroko. How did you ever meet such a girl? Kineno Sayumi. I'll be seeing you soon. You can count on it._

...

The next week, Kagami took the test and passed with "flying colors" (according to his own standards). The good news spread across quickly and the basketball team no longer had to worry about losing their valued member.

"Kagami-kun. Did the tutoring help?" Kuroko asked as he sipped his usual vanilla milkshake.

"I guess."

"You should let her know about your score and thank her."

"I'm going to tell Kineno tonight."

"Tonight? With Kineno-san?" Kuroko noticed the casual tone Kagami used when referring to the girl.

"Yeah. We play basketball in the park at night."

"Oh."

"She's incredible though she's shorter than you. You have to check her out."

"Sure." Kuroko's expression did not change, but inside, he was very curious about the girl who Kagami has taken a profound interest in.

That night became the very first time the three played together.


	15. A Pretty Stingy Girl

Chapter 15

"Kuroko. I have to work night shift today and tomorrow. Tell Kagami. Don't have too much fun without me."

"Okay." Kuroko hung up the phone. It became a daily routine that the three would play basketball and then eat dinner together afterwards. It became a habit to simply meet up at the park after everyone was done with school and practice. As if things were reversed, the three only called each other if they weren't going to make it.

...

"Welcome," the waitress' voices harmonized.

Murasakibara walked in and sat down in his table. Recently, it has become a routine thing that whenever Sayumi was working, that table would be especially reserved for her guest.

"What's this?" The purple-haired boy scrutinized the cup in front of him.

"Your chocolate banana parfait with a side of special Nerunerunerune candy bought and serviced to you by Kineno Sayumi." The young waitress said and flashed a broad smile.

"Did it shrink?"

"Maybe you just grew bigger."

"Kine-chin. Don't take me for a fool. The size of the cup shrunk. Don't be so stingy, woman."

"Murasakibara. I am not any more frugal than I was when I met you. So don't start twisting other people's good intentions. You've been coming here every time I fill in. I'm a little worried that you may be overeating."

"Even my mother doesn't regulate my diet. Don't think you can start."

"But your mother isn't giving you free dessert like every other day."

"Don't exaggerate. You only work around three days a week." Murasakibara helped himself to his free order. Sayumi, from experience, knew that he was going to ignore her until after he finished his dessert, so she left to tend to the other tables. Five minutes later, she came back.

"Kine-chin. How much do you weigh?"

"Less than you."

"Did you lose weight?"

"Do I look like I did?"

"Not really."

"Why ask then?" Sayumi poured more water into his glass.

"You look a little different lately."

"Or like I said. You probably just grew bigger and the angle you see me from just shifted a little."

"No. You look different for sure." Murasakibara stood up and pulled Sayumi towards him. The water pitcher in her hand almost fell, but his large hands steadied it when he caught her from losing balance.

"What was that for?" Sayumi glanced around to see if anyone saw. "I'm still on work duty. We can play games later."

"You did grow a little taller. You were here before." The giant pointed to his chest. "What'd you do? Eat sweets like me?"

"Unfortunately, I wasn't blessed with genes that promote height growth each time I stuff sugar in my mouth. I actually had to take the long route to drink milk every day and play basketball at night." Sayumi pulled away and straightened her work uniform.

"I play too you know."

Sayumi looked at his colossal stature.

"Don't tell me you didn't know." Murasakibara scanned the girl's sheepish expression. "You really didn't know? I never thought I would meet a girl who was less clueless than Mine-chin."

"Mine-chin?" Sayumi thought that sounded familiar.

"My former basketball teammate."

"You're on a team?" Sayumi looked at the lazy boy man in a new light.

"You ever heard of the Generation of Miracles?"

"No."

"They're a group of exceptional players that appear only once every decade."

Sayumi was already very interested. "And you know them?"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Then get me a large chocolate banana parfait and three packs of candy and tell your manager you're taking your break time early."

"Your health or my interest? I'm pretty selfish Murasakibara. Don't blame me." Sayumi punched in the order, told her manager who agreed after she saw the slow customer traffic, and grabbed three packs of candy and dashed to her favorite table.

...

"You're awesome, Murasakibara! No wonder you're so skinny even though you eat like a pig!"

"What?"

"I wonder how the rest of the Generation of Miracles are like. Koukai-nii would've loved to see you guys play..."

Murasakibara noticed his friend's change of expression.

"Kine-chin. Did your brother play basketball?"

"Like every hour of the day. He even skipped school sometimes to sneak out and play."

"Did you play with him?"

"When he didn't have practice. There were times when I didn't feel like playing with him. But looking back now, I wish I could've played with him for much much longer." Sayumi looked down at the table. "And now, I even lost the last memento I have of him. I'm a terrible sister."

The boy looked at the pretty girl who was blinking back tears. His body moved on its own and handed Sayumi a packet of his precious candy in which she took.

When Murasakibara left, he thought back but couldn't understand what happened back there. His brain would never give up candy for anything, and yet his heart acted separately. He wasn't full that day, but he felt a sweet sense of satisfaction that lasted him all the way until he went home.

{Text from Kineno Sayumi}: I'm working again tomorrow. I just bought a whole case of candy, but I don't think I can finish it by myself.

...

And like the previous night, the tall basketball player sat on his usual seat and was served by his usual waitress.

"What's this?"

"Nerunerunerune candy, sir."

"You said you bought a whole case."

"I saw this little kid that fell on the floor when I was going to work and then he started crying. I couldn't help it so I gave him a pack."

"You gave him one?" Sayumi nodded innocently. "Then why is half the box gone?"

"I like candy too."

"Stingy."


	16. New Guests

Chapter 16

"Kagami. I call Kuroko is on my team today..." Sayumi's loud voice echoed as she ran from outside and onto the courts.

The boys turned around to see the girl dressed in a black tank top and a pair of blue basketball shorts with white stripes on the sides. Sayumi stopped when she noticed that there was an extra guest.

"Kineno-chan?" The blond model noticed her first.

"Kise-kun?" Sayumi stared at the boy in the white tank top.

"You two met before?" Kagami asked and looked at the two acquaintances stare at each other.

"Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi both know Kineno-chan?"

"Kineno-san." Kuroko threw the basketball to the girl in the ponytail.

Sayumi bounced the ball and made a shot from the three point line. "Yes! Lucky!" She ran to retrieve the ball.

"Kineno-chan plays basketball?" Kise asked excitedly.

"Blondie. She's been playing with us since forever. You're the newcomer."

"I came yesterday, Kagamicchi."

"Kise-kun. You were here yesterday?" The model nodded. "Kuroko. Kagami. You found a replacement already? I was only gone for two nights."

"We can play two on tw-" Kuroko was interrupted when another familiar face joined the party.

"Tetsu?" A navy-haired boy walked in.

"Aominecchi."

"You're here too?"

"Aomine-san," Kuroko greeted.

"What are you doing here with Kise?"

"What are you doing here?" Kagami interrupted.

"Almost forgot you were here." Aomine taunted Kagami. His eyes rolled over the three boys and finally stopped at a certain young lady.

"Aomine-kun."

Aomine recognized her and looked away after recalling the missing basketball incident.

"Aomine-san. This is our friend Kineno Sayumi. Kagami-san and I play basketball with her."

"Kurokocchi. You're so cute. Aominecchi knows her already."

"Kineno-san. You're really popular."

Sayumi didn't hear Kuroko's last sentence. She walked towards the newest guest. "Aomine-kun. About the basketball..."

The four boys became quiet. "I thought I told you I left it in the park."

Kagami and Kuroko looked at each other confused and then glanced at Kise.

"I wasn't talking about that. I was going to tell you that the money I owe you, I have it, but not on me right now. I didn't know that I'll bump into you anytime soon."

"Oh, that. Don't worry about it. Kise gave me a replacement ball already," the boy said nonchalantly.

"Kise-kun." Sayumi looked at Kise thankfully. The boy returned her silent gratitude with his killer smile and secretly chuckled when the girl blushed.

"Girl." Sayumi turned to Aomine. "Did you ever find it? Your basketball I mean."

The girl shook her head. Perhaps her face was too honest, but all the boys, even Kagami, sensed a little change in her mood. It was quite obvious that she was upset about the still missing ball.

"Should we play now?"

The four others jumped a little at Kuroko's voice. The sudden realization that all of them forgot Kuroko broke the gloom and filled the party with laughter.

"I call Kurokocchi and Kinenocchi!"

Sayumi's face reddened when she heard her new nickname. Kagami looked at the smiling model in disgust.

"Who said you're picking the teams. Kuroko and Kineno are on my team. You and him against us," Kagami directed at Kise.

"You guys are just being sexist. Just because I'm the girl doesn't mean that I need to be part of the team with more players. Kuroko and I are enough to handle you three."

"I agree," Kuroko added to Sayumi's bluff.

The three tall players burst into tears of laughter.

"That's cute you two," snorted Kise.

"Tetsu. You never change."

"We'll crush you by accident. I don't advise Kuroko and Kineno by themselves. Listen to me," Kagami told the two.

"Fine. Then how are we going to break this even?"

The five teens stood dumbstruck at the realization that creating a balanced team would be difficult.

"You guys can play first," Sayumi finally said and stepped out. "Two on two. I'll split the teams. Kagami and Kise." Kise smiled when she dropped the honorifics. "Aomine-kun and Kuroko."

"What about you?" The four boys asked together.

"Kinenocchi. You're not playing? I wanted to see you play."

"I didn't say I'm not playing. You guys just play first. I'm calling a friend over to play. When he comes, we can go three-three."

"Can he keep up?" Aomine asked arrogantly.

Sayumi smirked. "Don't be intimidated. He's part of the Generation of Miracles."

The four boys stared at the girl.

"Perhaps she doesn't know."

"Kinenocchi is so funny."

"Kineno-san."

"..."

"Scared now? Wait until you meet him." The girl triumphantly pulled out her phone and excused herself to make the phone call outside.

"She really is clueless." The boys nodded in unison.

...

{Incoming call from Sweets Girl}

"Murasakibara. Are you busy?"

"Yeah." *munch munch*

"Busy eating?"

"Yeah."

"I need you to come meet me somewhere."

"No."

"I'll treat you to something extra nice today."

"..."

"Oh. I also bought a new flavor of Nerunerunerune candy. It's surprisingly interesting."

"Where are you?"

"Wear some exercise clothes. I'm at the park."

"I hate moving."

"I hate giving away free candy."

"Give me fifteen minutes."

Sayumi smiled and hung up the phone. When she stepped back in, she saw a bunch of angels playing the beautiful sport of basketball.

[I'm in heaven.]


	17. Not a Dream

Chapter 17

Murasakibara sluggishly walked onto the courts where he was told to meet.

"You're here!" Sayumi greeted happily and pulled the newest newcomer to meet the other boys.

The four boys stopped dribbling and looked at the giant. Sayumi smiled.

"Incredible height, huh?"

"Pfft." Kagami couldn't help but laugh.

"Kinenocchi." Kise was laughing inside as well. "Where'd you meet him?"

"Well. We first met in the convenience store when I was buying water for Aomin...no...um...myself. I...It was a really hot day."

The curious boys stared at Aomine.

"Guys. I got the water for myself."

"Right."

"Kagami. I'm serious. It was hot that day. Anyways, Murasakibara, let me introduce you. You might have seen him before, this is the famous model Ki-

"Kine-chin. I know them."

"Yes and this is Kuroko Te-...wait. You know them?"

"Yeah."

"Aw. Guys. You all know Murasakibara too then?"

All of the boys nodded.

"Okay then. Well, I called you here so we can play basketball together. Three on three."

"Divide the teams shorty."

"On it." Sayumi responded instantly but then looked at Aomine. "Wait. Who're you talking to?"

"Kinenocchi. Ignore him. Hurry up and pick the teams."

"After much consideration, I believe the most balanced team is me with Kuroko." Kuroko scooted next to Sayumi.

"Kinenocchi just favors Kurokocchi."

"You're going to lose. The way to balance things out is to separate you and Kuroko." Kagami insisted again.

"Kine-chin. Accept the fact that it's not going to work."

"Kuroko and I are going to be a team. Don't look down on us. Aomine-kun, will you join us?" Kuroko and Sayumi both looked at him. "It'll be balanced with you."

"I guess it'll be more challenging that way. At least I wouldn't be bored."

"I get the ball first." Sayumi called.

"Why your team?"

"Ladies first." Sayumi checked the ball to Kise who checked back.

"I thought you didn't want us to be sexist?" Kagami challenged.

Sayumi dribbled and made the shot. "Yay! Lucky again!" The witnesses knew that the ball didn't go in with a swish by chance.

"Sly devil." Kagami said as he held the ball this time and checked it to Sayumi.

...

"Kineno! Hurry up. I'm starving." Kagami shouted and dropped back on the chair.

"Don't forget. An extra extra large parfait this time."

"Vanilla milkshake please."

"More water. My glass has been empty since forever."

The waitress rushed out with the hungry customers' orders. She then took out the water pitcher and refilled their empty glasses of water.

"Guys. Don't kill me."

"That's not how you should talk to your usual customer." Murasakibara commented and ate another spoonful of ice cream. "You're our waitress. You need to practice on your communication skills."

Aomine-kun let out a laugh. Sayumi was flustered.

"Kinenocchi. Don't mind us. We're just surprised that your manager suddenly called you to work. Sorry to have to bother you."

"Se-chin. She promised to buy me something. Don't make it sound like we're imposing."

Sayumi didn't stay to hear the rest of the boys' ranting. She had other tables to tend to. Plus, the manager kept on looking her way.

"Kineno-san. Would you please come here for a second." The manager motioned the girl to go behind the counter.

"Yes, manager?"

"I'm a little worried about you. You need to be more careful. That table is full of boys. Big boys."

"They're my friends. We play basketball together."

"Friends or not. They're boys and all of them have been watching you the whole time."

"Really?" Sayumi turned around to see the table of boys. All of them turned away when she looked back.

"Child. Can you make it any more obvious that I just told you."

"They were probably just curious about why you dragged me aside. Don't worry unnecessarily manager." Sayumi patted her supervisor on the back and went back to work.

The boys started getting up from the table and Sayumi rushed over.

"You guys are leaving already?"

"Kineno. We sat there for half an hour. You didn't come visit us once."

"Sorry Kagami. You guys looked like you were having a good time talking to each other so I thought it best to leave you alone." The redhead walked out.

"Kineno-san. See you tomorrow."

"Bye, Kuroko."

"Kine-chin. This flavor does taste pretty good. Buy me the other new flavor next time. I want to try that too." The giant exited.

"Shorty."

"Aomine-kun. If you don't want to call me formally, that's okay. But please do not call me that. If anyone had the right to, it would be Murasakibara. But if he ever does, I'll literally kick him. And as for you, think of another nickname."

Aomine snorted. "Feisty as usual Sayu." The boy turned and waved his hand, leaving the girl speechless.

_That's what Koukai-nii used to call me_.

"Kinenocchi. We stopped at a draw. You're surprisingly athletic despite how you look."

"Kise. I didn't expect a model like you would look so good playing basketball. It was an honor." Sayumi fake bowed.

"I had fun today." The model stepped out to join the rest of the gang.

_I had fun too._

...

That night, Sayumi dreamed of playing ball together with the five boys again. After a week, she continued to have the same dream except it wasn't exactly a dream anymore. She was actually playing with the talented group of boys every night.

Yes, she had to bribe Murasakibara with candy, but still, what was once just Kuroko, Kagami and herself, now included an extra three miracles.


	18. Last Memento

Chapter 18

"Kagami. Chew. Wait. Are you racing Aomine? Guys, stop it before you choke." Sayumi pulled the two trays filled with burgers away from the two boys before they could reach for another one.

"Eating is a luxury. Not a competition," Sayumi scolded and grabbed a burger off of the two piles before pushing the trays back to their rightful owners.

"Kinenocchi. If you wanted a burger, you could've just asked."

"Kise. Can I have one of your burgers?"

"Kine-chin. You're eating more than me." Murasakibara shoved a handful of Pocky into his mouth.

"That's because I'm a growing girl."

"You mean horizontally?" Aomine teased.

"Aomine. Don't get mad over just one burger."

Sayumi lifted the cup of vanilla milkshake, but before the straw and her lips made contact, a firm grip withheld her.

"Kineno-san. Please buy your own." Kuroko took the cup from her hands and slurped the rest.

"My fellow basketball buddies. Please understand and show mercy to a teenage school girl living away from her parents who pays rent every month and works hard to fund for her own living."

"Why are you here anyways? America isn't that bad."

"Kagami. Why are you here then?"

"Easy. Basketball."

"I came here for basketball too."

"You said you didn't play for three years."

"That was because my brother died."

The other boys looked at Sayumi and then back to Kagami. Kise tried to warn Kagami from exploring the topic any further, but the impulsive boy never fails to live up to his nickname.

"So why are you still here?"

"You don't want me to be here?"

"No. I was just curious." Kagami smiled at the boys who were motioning him to stop. Asking Sayumi about her brother or anything relevant to that was foreign territory. Danger zone. Even Aomine knew.

To everyone's surprise, Sayumi didn't turn gloomy this time around. Instead, she actually began to share a little.

"I originally didn't want to leave America. Koukai-nii wanted to pursue his passion and moved to Japan to play basketball." Sayumi looked at Kagami.

"Sounds like me."

"Yes. I wanted to see my brother succeed and so I begged my parents to let me follow him to Japan and here I am now."

"Kinenocchi. You must have it hard. Is that why you're working so much?"

"After my brother died, my parents told me to return home. Instead of feeling homesick, something told me to stay in Japan. So I made a deal with them and as long as I pay for my own living expenses, I can stay."

"So why are you staying?"

"Why I'm here?" Sayumi asked more to herself than Kagami. "I also wonder about that."

"You don't know yet?"

"If I did, I would've told my parents a long time ago." Sayumi took a bite from her teriyaki burger. When she looked back up, she knew she made the atmosphere tense again. She had the ability to make everything gloomy unintentionally.

"You guys up for another game?" Sayumi changed the subject.

"We only stopped because you and Kuroko looked like you were dying."

"It was only me, not Kuroko. Aomine. You didn't look so hot out there yourself."

"Rematch."

"Bring it." Sayumi and Aomine stood up simultaneously, but the girl got out of the door first. The rest of the team followed.

...

Aomine bumped into Sayumi who suddenly stopped out of nowhere.

"Why'd you stop all of a sudden?" Aomine questioned angrily.

No response. Kise stepped forward and stood next to Sayumi. She didn't notice him since she was too distracted by the group of guys occupying the courts.

"Kine-chin. Don't look so shocked. Occasionally, there are people besides us who use this park."

"Kineno-san. It's Saturday."

Sayumi didn't hear any of them. All she did was concentrate on the basketball she saw one of the boys holding.

Suddenly, the girl dashed to the delinquent-looking boys.

"That's my basketball. Please return it." Sayumi did not make eye contact with any of the four strangers. She was too focused on the ball.

"Hey girly. You want to play with us?" The boy with the bleached hair twirled her ponytail in his finger.

"Don't touch her." The boy looked at the tall Murasakibara who was gripping his wrist with more power than necessary to get his attention. He immediately withdrew.

"Please. It's my basketball."

"Don't go claiming anything. This is mine. I brought it from home."

"I'm positive it's mine. Please return it." Sayumi stuck out both her hands. "Please."

"You're pretty cute." The leader of the gang jumped off the bench he was sitting on and walked around the girl.

Kagami shifted, but Kuroko stopped him from doing anything rash.

"Can I have back my basketball?"

"Kiss me." The leader stopped in front of her and bent down until his face was inches away from hers. "I'll give it to you if you kiss me."

"I'm not doing that. Give me the ball." Sayumi was losing her patience.

"Then you're not getting it." The rude boy twirled the basketball on his finger and turned to leave, but the basketball disappeared suddenly. When he finally caught sight of it again, it was in the hands of a pale boy.

"We both know this isn't yours. But if you don't admit it, why don't we just play a game. Four on four. If you win, take the ball. If we win, return it to its owner."

"There's no need to play a game since it's already with its owner. But since you insist, I'll just crush you myself."

"Tetsu. Let's show this confident bastard how we play."

"I can't miss out on this one. Kineno. You sit out this one."

"Kinenocchi. We'll get it back."

Sayumi watched the four boys take their positions. _Thank you._

She turned to the boy sitting next to her as he opened a lollipop and began sucking on that.

"What?" Murasakibara asked boldly. "I already stopped that pervert from twirling your hair."

"Thanks." Sayumi turned back to see Kagami make a perfect shot.

...

"Give it." Aomine ordered. "We won."

The boy carrying the basketball passed it to the leader of the gang who caught the ball and placed it on the floor.

No one expected it when the enemy leader pulled out a knife and stabbed the basketball. He rocked the knife back and forth to create a bigger and irreparable hole.

Sayumi froze in shock as she watched him tear up her priceless treasure. The boy laughed and turned around to leave.

Aomine flashed pass the paralyzed girl and threw a solid punch to the guy's face. The rest of the delinquents quickly got into position to fight off the attacker.

Aomine raised his arm to go in for another swing, but Kise grabbed onto him. "Don't," the blond warned, "Don't."

Aomine shoved him aside, but was stopped by the small pair of hands that clung on to him.

"They're not worth it. Let it go." His eyes met hers. "Please. They're not worth it." The wild boy looked at the tears dripping onto his arm and finally lowered it.

The leader held his face where he received the blow and picked up the ball.

"You're lucky I'm not reporting you."

The leader took the ball and left with his gang.

All eyes were now on Sayumi who let go of Aomine's muscular arms and fell to the floor with rivers of tears streaming down her face.

Aomine stood paralyzed. "Why'd you stop me?" He expected an answer.

"Aominecch-"

"Sayu. Answer me." He looked at the broken girl on the floor. She didn't answer.

"I'm going after them." Aomine turned away angrily. He looked as if he was ready to kill.

"They're not...worth it."

Aomine continued to walk.

"If you're reported for violence, you'll get kicked off the team." Sayumi tried her best to steady her words, but the tears made it hard for her. "Please. They're not worth it."

Her words managed to stop him.

"Damn." Aomine punched the fence and stormed out.

"Look after Kinenocchi. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

The blond boy ran out to catch up with Aomine. Kagami watched his friend cry helplessly. He then looked at Murasakibara, the only other person.

"Where's Kuroko?" Kagami knew the answer himself. "Murasakibara. I'm going after Kuroko. Watch her." Kagami flew out, leaving Murasakibara with the tricky task of "comforting" the shattered girl.

"Hey." No reaction. Murasakibara pulled Sayumi to her feet and pressed her face into his shirt.

"I don't have any tissues."

...

"Aominecchi. Calm down. We couldn't help any of it. Kinenocchi is right. They're not worth it."

"I was the one who left the ball in the park."

"Kinenocchi doesn't blame you."

"I don't care if she does or not. I'm just fixing my own mess."

"Aominecchi. She doesn't blame you."

"It was her last memento of her brother."

"..."

...

"Kagami-kun." The sudden shadow once again gave the redhead a scare.

"Where'd you go?"

The blue-haired boy lifted a torn basketball. "They left it on the streets."

...

*crunch crunch*

"Ow."

"Stupid. Don't bite your tongue. Can't you even eat an ice cream cone properly?" Murasakibara looked at the girl disapprovingly.

"Sorry."

"Yeah. Are you? I paid for these two soft serves." Murasakibara put the rest of his ice cream into his mouth.

Sayumi finished seconds later. She blinked away the last tears that were blurring her vision and looked at the boy next to her.

"I'm fine now."

...

That night, the rare kind-hearted side of Murasakibara surfaced. He walked the tiny girl all the way back home before heading back to his.

{Text from Kise Ryouta}: Aominecchi is fine. He's at home now. Are you okay Kinenocchi?

{Text from Kineno Sayumi}: That's good. I'm fine now. Thanks, Kise.

{Text from Kagami Taiga}: I have a phobia of red eyes.

{Text from Kineno Sayumi}: Kagami. I'm not crying. I just ate a free ice cream.

The next morning, Sayumi found a brown cardboard box in front of the door. In it, she found a split basketball, but her basketball no less.

{Text from Kineno Sayumi}: Thank you Kuroko.


	19. Pink Carnations

Chapter 19

After Sayumi carefully set her basketball back into its original box, the tight feeling in her chest disappeared. She could breathe easier. She took one more glance at the basketball sitting in its rightful place before closing the drawer.

5:05 A.M. Sayumi faced the bathroom mirror as she combed her hair straight, but left the golden brown curled ends. This was rare, but she pulled out a particular bag from her drawer that she only used on special occasions. She drew out a lipstick and traced her delicate lips with a light glossy layer of light pink. After checking once more in the mirror, the girl felt she was ready to head out.

Sayumi hurried down the stairs as she threw on her thin white jacket over her baby blue dress. She wore her favorite one-inch heel, the only one she felt confident enough to walk in, and began her journey.

...

"Welcome. Aren't you early today miss," the lady in the flower shop greeted.

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" Sayumi energetically returned. She was the first customer to arrive and walked in the minute the store opened at 5:30 a.m. She walked through the store and picked out the assortment of flowers with such confidence that it seemed as if she was here just yesterday. She paid and watched as the woman wrapped the flowers in a blue sheet of decorative paper. Before the flower lady handed the finished bouquet to Sayumi, she pulled out another sheet of decorative paper and wrapped a separate batch of the same flowers neatly into another beautiful bouquet. She handed the two bouquets to the dolled-up girl at the counter.

"I can't accept this. Please let me pay for it."

"I recognize you from before. You come every year on this day. Consider it a gift. Besides, it's a small bouquet. You can do whatever you want with it." The beautiful woman smiled at the girl who returned it with an equally warm smile.

"He will definitely love it." Sayumi waved and thanked the woman again before she ran to the station and got on the next train.

...

Sayumi easily found a seat on the empty train. It was early and the sun only just began to rise. Sayumi gazed at the waking sun from the window and then back at the fresh-scented flowers in her hands. When the train came to a stop, she watched the doors open, and the only other passenger got off. At the final few seconds before the doors closed, a young boy slipped in and took the nearest seat next to the exit which so happened to be right across from hers.

The curious girl couldn't help but glance at the teenager sitting across from her. He appeared around her age and was the only young folk besides her on the train. Her eyes breezed over the figure and caught a glimpse of him before she looked down at the floor. Occasionally, she would lift her eyes to spy on the quiet boy.

His spiky red hair reflected the morning sunlight that shot through the transparent window behind him. His sharp face highlighted his other notable features. He was undeniably attractive which made Sayumi blush each time she took a peek at the mysterious figure sitting across from her.

The train stopped a few times, but the two teenagers remained seated on the empty train. Silence filled the area between the two. Sayumi became increasingly nervous sitting where she was, especially when the boy across from her gave off a certain aura that made her slightly uncomfortable. When Sayumi finally summoned the guts to stare directly at the boy, she caught him looking straight at her. His heterochromatic eyes captured her attention right away. They were the most fascinating pair of eyes she had ever seen. The two youths awkwardly faced each other. Sayumi couldn't bear having such an intimidating person look at her and was about to change seats when she noticed that his eyes weren't focused on her, but her flowers.

His eyes were cast on the pink flowers on her lap. When Sayumi looked at the stranger one more time, he was still staring at the baby pink flowers as if he was in a trance.

When the train finally arrived at the stop Sayumi was to exit, the mysterious boy walked out as well. When she saw the back of the boy as he got off the train, she couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic.

"Wait," Sayumi called after the redhead whose pace she couldn't keep up with. He stopped to stare at the girl calling him and waited for her to speak. When Sayumi finally caught up, she raised the separate bundle of beautifully wrapped pink carnations.

"These. I want you to have them." There was no response from the stranger. It was to be expected since he probably didn't even know who she was aside from the girl on the same train.

"I got these from the flower lady who I bought this bouquet from. They're pink carnations. I think it suits you." Only after the words came out, did Sayumi feel embarrassed about what she said. She couldn't believe that she just boldly announced that the fragile pink flowers suited the stranger. To her surprise, the quiet boy took the small bouquet from her hands and accepted it.

"Thanks," the boy said in a low voice that somehow suited him. Sayumi watched as her acquaintance walked away with the pink flowers in his hand. She headed slowly in the same direction which led to the cemetery where her beloved brother was.

...

Sayumi bent down and gently laid down the flowers next to the familiar gravestone engraved with her brother's name. She gazed at the gray stone as if she was actually looking at her brother.

"Koukai-nii. Another year has passed. It's been three years already." Sayumi took a deep breath and continued. "What do you think? Do I look a little older and responsible now? I wore this especially for you. You're not going to catch me wearing a dress around anytime soon. So appreciate this while you can since I don't do it just for anyone." Sayumi spun around to show off her dress.

"Did you know? I'm playing basketball again. I can shoot from the three-point line 8/10 shots now. You've been watching right?" Tears began gathering in her eyes, but she wiped them away with the back of her hand. She was not going to cry in front of her big brother, whom she remembered as the happiest person in the world who smiled even during a thunderstorm.

"Let me tell you a story. I know you'll love it." Sayumi laid down a small cloth and sat down on it before beginning her story. "So I stumbled upon this quiet park one day ..."

...

"And that's how we all started to play together. They all play amazingly. Koukai-nii. I just know you would've got along with them very well if you met them. You, Kuroko and I would make an undefeatable team. I just know it." Sayumi giggled, but turned back serious.

"Koukai-nii. I'm very sorry about the basketball. It was my precious gift from you and I...and I... let it ..." Sayumi was getting irritated with herself for letting the tears get the better of her.

"But for some strange reason, I can't bring myself to blame anyone or get mad. In fact, thanks to this basketball, I was able to meet a lot of new people that I would've never dreamed to ever even meet much less be friends with," Sayumi said positively and looked at the gravestone that stood silently.

"You must be wondering why I'm still in Japan. I'm actually wondering myself, but I think I'm slowly finding the answer. Mother and father always tell me to go home, though. Oh. Don't blame them for not coming to visit either. I personally feel that they miss you so much that they still haven't come to admit that yet. So as for now, your Sayu will be here in their stead. I'll be back soon. Please continue to watch over me like I know you always have. Koukai-nii. Aishiteru."

Sayumi got up, picked up her belongings, and bowed before turning around to leave the quiet cemetery.

...

"I hope these are to your liking." The boy placed the pink carnations he received onto the gravestone of his late mother.

The redhead bowed sincerely. When he stood up to leave, he caught sight of the girl in the baby blue dress. He watched her silently as she carefully walked down the steep slope. His eyes wandered from her to the stone that was just visited and finally to the bouquet of flowers sitting on the floor.

_Pink carnations...Same ones as the last two years._


	20. Time Limit

**Hello readers. Thank you for making it so far to Chapter 20. I hope you're still with me. I proudly say, all the characters that need to debut, have debuted. So from here on, the whole cast can participate. Yay!**

**Well, I feel like I haven't been interacting much with my readers since I just get right on with the story all the way up until now, so if you guys would like, I'll use some of this room to talk a little (skip on ahead if you do not want to read my babbles-yes, I like that word).**

**So, in case you guys have been wondering. When I was writing this, I've been listening to this song that I heard my sister playing (a lot)-sad songs give me inspiration (not always though). So if you guys would like to hear what I've been listening to for the past three hours and a half while writing this, feel free to search up Hyorin's _Crazy of You. _Other times, I enjoy listening to anime music (listened to them while writing the first 19 chapters). I listen to so many that I probably won't list them here.**

**I look forward to any questions, comments, opinions, suggestions, critiques, and well, anything coming from you awesome folks. Thank you for supporting again!**

* * *

Chapter 20

The wind flirtatiously tossed Sayumi's golden brown locks as she walked down the mountain. The day had only just begun so instead of returning straight home, she got off one station earlier than she usually would. After all, this day always felt the longest out of the whole year.

Sayumi strolled on the street of beautiful houses and observed the brilliant nature that surrounded the area. Her heels clicked as she wandered aimlessly through the usual empty residential district on a Sunday morning. She was on her way to the next street, when the sound of a piano caught her attention.

The piano always filled Sayumi with fascination. She leaned against the wall of the house where the music was coming from and closed her eyes. It was a habit to let herself fall into the intriguing music produced by the lovely instrument.

It was a light-hearted melody, calm and mellow, yet beautiful. After one song was over, another followed. The anonymous pianist's selection of songs pleased the girl who was secretly eavesdropping from outside.

Sayumi didn't open her eyes until the music stopped. When she finally realized the lack of piano sounds, she stood straight and looked back at the house. To her surprise and utter embarrassment, she saw a sharp-looking teenage boy holding a little brown teddy bear staring at her from the window. He tilted his glasses to get a better look at the little stalker. Sayumi immediately hid her flushed face by turning away to pretend like she was waiting for someone.

Sayumi began to step away to end the awkward silence when a sudden unexpected phone call from her elderly landlord came in.

"Ojii-san?"

"Sayumi-san. I left my wallet at home. I'm at the community shogi gathering. You remember how to come right?"

"Of course."

"Alright. Bring it quickly."

"Ojii-san. You're not gambling too much are you?" Sayumi asked a little worriedly.

"Sayumi-san. I need my wallet so I can put more money in there, not take anything out. Now stop asking so many questions and bring it over."

"I'll be there soon." Sayumi stuffed her phone in her bag and looked at the big house one last time. The mysterious stranger was no longer standing by the window. Sayumi was strangely compelled to bow, which she did, before she headed towards home. Bowing was her way of showing her appreciation for the music that began flowing out of the house once more.

The girl ran back home and grabbed the wallet sitting on the counter and dashed to her next destination.

...

Sayumi opened the door to the familiar center where she used to follow her brother to almost every weekend. She walked in and absorbed the unchanging features of the nostalgic atmosphere. She missed seeing the shogi boards all laid out. She missed seeing the players' play with such powerful concentration. She missed how strangers would walk up to other strangers and challenge each other to games. She honestly missed this place way more than she thought she did.

Sayumi looked around for Ojii-san in the crowded area and saw a man waving his hand. She walked towards him and handed the wallet to the elderly man who thanked her and continued playing his game seconds after.

After completing her short mission, the girl originally planned to go back, but after coming, she decided to prolong her stay. Besides, it wasn't like she had any plans. She found that a little depressing considering the fact that Ojii-san had shogi and obaa-san was at a reunion with old friends while she had seriously nothing planned.

The young girl in the dress attracted much attention when she roamed around the center, occasionally stopping to observe the intense showdowns. She was probably the only teenager in the center. It was a weekend shogi gathering after all. It's not all too strange that she was the only one from her generation to be in there.

"Sayumi-chan?" a familiar man's voice called from behind. Sayumi spun around to see who was calling her. She looked at the man sitting on the table right behind her. The seat in front of him was empty.

"Care to join me in a game?" The fatherly figure sipped his cup of hot green tea.

"No promises that you'll have a good game." Sayumi comfortably slipped into the seat across from the man.

...

The man moved his last piece and the game ended. Sayumi pouted and her opponent chuckled.

"Sayumi-chan. Good game."

"Don't joke. That was embarrassing." Sayumi took a hairband and tied up her hair into a ponytail.

"You play very similar to your brother."

"How so? I had no chance of winning while he never lost twice to the same opponent."

"Koukai was a very talented boy. You have potential. Your brother was your mentor after all. I say that wasn't awful considering that you haven't played in three years. Plus, you're up against a regular." The man drank from his cup and put it down.

"I remember when Koukai used to come and take the first empty seat he saw. He was sometimes the first to arrive and the last to leave. He was the life of the party." The older man reminisced of the memories of Sayumi's dear brother who won everybody's hearts. She remembered seeing him jump into a seat excitedly and stay planted for hours without breaking a sweat.

"Sayumi-chan. Even though they may not act it, the people who you recognize remember you just as well as they recall your brother. You should go around and greet them as well." The man lifted his cup at another pair of shogi players who were looking their way. Sayumi immediately recognized the two elderly ladies and bowed. The girl politely excused herself and went around to greet all the familiar figures gathered around. When she finally visited most of the crowd, she returned to the man who was patiently sitting and sipping his tea.

"Ojii-san left already. I didn't even know. I believe I should also be going. It was a pleasure to see you again," Sayumi sincerely said to her recently reunited friend.

"Our game was enjoyable." The man said which made Sayumi blush at her amateur skill even more. "Sayumi-chan. One last thing I wanted to share with you. I want you to come back next week." The girl was taken aback by the sudden invitation. The man continued, "Do you want to play your brother again?"

Sayumi's eyes blinked. Would she want to play against Koukai-nii again? How she wished to turn back time and spend more time with him.

"I never once managed to beat Koukai-nii." Sayumi was reminded of her great brother who never seemed to tire of her amateur style of playing. He would always calmly finish the game and then inform her of the alternatives moves she should've made. Sayumi let a small sigh slip out. "I'm afraid I won't be able to play with him anymore. That's one of the things I regret most."

"Sayumi-chan. There's a boy I occasionally play shogi against. He reminds me quite a lot of Koukai." The man analyzed the girl's interested expression. "I have never won against him."

"No way," Sayumi whispered more to herself. "Even Koukai-nii lost to you once." The girl was definitely interested in this mysterious professional shogi player.

"And he's around your age." The man added only to see the expected curiosity written all over the girl's face. "I'll see you next weekend." The girl nodded and waved goodbye to her friend.

...

Sayumi glanced at her wrist watch when she stepped out of the community shogi center. A few hours fly by unbelievably fast in there. It always did. The dolled up girl didn't want to head home just yet. She needed some fresh air from the stuffy area that she exited not long ago. She never understood how her brother could sit and play in there for consecutive hours.

The girl decided to drop by the little store around the corner her brother used to take her to. Every time he made her wait for him in the center, he would make it up to her by buying a little something for his cute little imouto. She made up her mind to commemorate her return by buying something for herself from the same store. It was a bit childish, but Sayumi's thinking was always childish.

The little bell on top of the door jingled when she opened the wooden door to the evocative store that immediately warmed her heart. The row of stuffed animals was still in the same area. In fact, an extra shelf was added. More dangly objects were added to the colorful ceilings. The store remained relatively the same in exception of a few categories that swapped places.

Sayumi tiptoed and pulled down the two stuffed animals that caught her eye. She held the soft white bunny in one hand and a cuddly brown bear on the other. She stared at both critically, obviously struggling with which to buy.

"Today's lucky item is a stuffed brown bear." Sayumi turned to see a tall stranger standing next to her. She looked at the bear and smiled.

"Bear it is." Sayumi tiptoed to put the bunny back in its original place, but ended up with the assistance of the cool green-haired boy next to her.

"Thanks," Sayumi said embarrassed. She watched as he walked away to pay for the toy in his hand and walk out of the store. Her eyes never left him until he was fully out of sight. The shy girl went to pay right afterwards and headed home with the bear in her hand. She caught a few eyes staring at her on her way back home. It was probably a little strange to hug a teddy bear on the streets, but since she didn't feel any shame back then, she wasn't going to bother feeling any now.

A few blocks before Sayumi reached her house, she received a call from her parents. She stared at the phone. This was to be expected. Today was the anniversary of her brother's passing. The girl answered the phone before it rang a third time.

"Hello?"

"Sayu-chan."

"Kaa-san."

"Are you okay?" the woman asked in a trembling voice. Sayumi could tell that her mother was fighting back tears.

"Are you?" There was a long pause until a man's voice interrupted the silence.

"Sayumi."

"Tou-san. Are you two doing well?"

"Today. You know what today is right?"

"I paid my respects to Koukai-nii already."

"Good. Your mother and I knew you would. We want you to know that we all miss him. You do not have to feel alone."

"I know." It was Sayumi's turn to have nothing to say.

"After thinking long and hard, we have decided that you are to come back to America. You are going to return next month."

Sayumi froze when she heard the news. Hadn't she already made it clear that she wasn't planning to return yet? Why so suddenly? Why tell her today? Why tell her now? Why tell her when she just started to find a purpose again? Why?

"Sayumi? Did you hear me?" father asked sternly.

"Sayu-chan. Don't hang up again," mother said softly.

"I'll return." The parents were shocked to hear their rebellious daughter comply so easily, but composed themselves for the inevitable catch. "But please let me tell you when to buy the tickets." Sayumi's voice was tired and had barely any fight left.

"Within the next two months. Pick a date. If you fail to do so, I will personally arrange for your return."

"Arigatou Tou-san, Kaa-san. I'll give you an answer when I see you again."

"Two months." Father reminded before hanging up.

"I have two months." Sayumi whispered to herself as she continued back home. When she returned to her bedroom, she saw a white envelope addressed to the "Kinenos" placed on the center of her desk.

Sayumi looked at the sender and then carefully opened the letter. The letter was from her brother's school-Rakuzan.

_Dear Kineno Family,_

_It was an honor to have Kineno Koukai as a student at Rakuzan High School. Kineno Koukai was an exceptional student and an active participant in our community. During the short time we had the pleasure of having him as a student, he had created many memorable memories and inspired many students. He remains within our hearts to this very day._

_Upon your request, we have not held a memorial for his passing, but like the past years, in memory of him, we wish to present you with a pass to visit Rakuzan High School. If there is anything else we can do, please let us know._

_Rakuzan High School_

Sayumi put the down the enclosed letter. Rakuzan High School had never failed to miss a letter these past years. All these years, Sayumi had not even considered "visiting." But after everything that happened today, she was led to think differently.

She had a time limit. If she doesn't go this year, she probably wouldn't get another chance. She was determined to visit Rakuzan for the first time tomorrow after school ends. She threw herself on the floor and had a minute of shut eye.

{Text from Kuroko Tetsuya}: Are you coming today?

{Text from Kineno Sayumi}: Who's going today?

{Text from Kuroko Tetsuya}: Kineno. This is Kagami. What kind of question is that? Just come if you want to. Who cares who's coming?

{Text from Kineno Sayumi}: Sorry. That was a bad question. I'm coming.

{Text from Kuroko Tetsuya}: Kineno-san. Sorry about that. Everyone's just a little worried about you.

{Text from Kineno Sayumi}: Okay. See you tonight.

That night, Sayumi played her heart out with the rest of the boys. None of them expected that that night was one of the few remaining that all of them would be able to enjoy their time together before the girl who only just began to grow on them, leaves Japan.


	21. Danger Zone

**Hello again. Thanks for reading! I just wanted to say, thank you for the reviews and comments. It's really encouraging as I don't really know if this is to your liking, but since you're here, I'm guessing it's alright. In response to some of the reviews: I originally planned for this to be a more happy type of story, but maybe I came off a little more to the sad side on the last chapter. But please don't get the wrong idea. I don't plan on making the whole thing sad.**

**Chapter 21 is here. It's my longest chapter yet. And yes, beware of the danger zone. Thanks again and looking forward to any feedback!**

Chapter 21

Though it was well after school hours, when Sayumi went to Rakuzan High School, there were many stares directed at her. Perhaps it wasn't the brightest move to go directly to Rakuzan from her school without changing out of her own school uniform first. Her uniform was evidently a different color making her stand out way too much. Whispers followed her everywhere. It was no surprise considering the fact that the prestigious high school didn't allow visitors much less students from other schools. Sayumi, who was standing right at the entrance, threw off a lot of students when she casually strolled in and began roaming the campus.

The girl tilted her head to look at the big school in front of her.

_Koukai-nii used to see this school every morning._  
Sayumi could picture her brother holding his school bag and rushing to class every morning. She could also imagine him rushing out of class and heading to the basketball courts. She smiled at the thought. Without thinking any further, she walked into the school.

From the minute she walked in, got lost, went to the bathroom, and got lost again, Sayumi felt-nothing. Her "visit" was not as eventful as she pictured it would be the night before. A short three hours had already passed, but she didn't really feel or see anything different from when she first entered. There maybe wasn't a point to come and visit after all. Besides, what was she expecting?

Sayumi headed towards the last unexplored section of the school. She almost missed that part of the campus until she saw a group of tall boys walking out together. She immediately looked at their shoes-basketball shoes.

The girl stood still and stared at the door. The Rakuzan students who were passing by looked at the "visitor" strangely. The whole tour around the campus was honestly rather boring for Sayumi, but now was a different story. She actually found it a little scary to open the doors to the indoor basketball courts. She leaned against the closed doors, afraid to open them just yet.

_I already walked the hallways that Koukai-nii used to walk on. There's no point in seeing the courts. It's not like he's going to come back and smile at me if I were to go in. It's not like seeing the gym that my brother practiced and played games in would bring him back_.  
Sayumi breathed and was about to finally leave, but the squeaking sound of basketball shoes followed by the sound of a successful basket stopped her. As if by impulse, she pushed open the doors. The bright lights temporarily blinded Sayumi and her eyes shot down to the glistening waxed floors.

Slowly when her eyes adjusted to the change of lighting, Sayumi looked up slowly. A pair of basketball shoes standing in the middle of the court were the first to come into view. Then came the familiar white shorts highlighted with a thin wave of baby blue. Sayumi felt her heart pounding so painfully loud, but she forced herself to continue looking up. Her eyes were then set on the big number in bold black written on the jersey of the boy standing with his back to her.

Sayumi's arms dropped her school bag and her legs sprinted to the figure standing on the court.

"Koukai-nii!" Sayumi's arms wrapped securely around the waist of the boy wearing the Rakuzan jersey. Tears were streaming down her face as she buried it deeper into the back of the boy's jersey. The same broad back and solid shoulders. The same posture. The same scent and vibe. The same.

"Koukai-nii..." the crying girl's shaky voice repeated, her arms still embracing the figure in the white and blue jersey.

Suddenly, Sayumi felt a jerk and was shoved to the floor by a strong force. The boy freed himself from the unexpected "attack" from the person who came in with a death wish.

"Koukai-nii..." Sayumi's endless tears blurred her vision. She looked up and saw, there was no mistake, Rakuzan Jersey Four. She wiped the tears to get a better look. The redhead bent down so that the obstinate girl could see him and not his shirt.

Sayumi's eyes widened when the cold pair of heterochromatic eyes met with her blurred teary ones.

"You..." Sayumi lost her voice then and there. Nothing came out. She swallowed and tried to say something, but nothing came out, only more tears. The redhead didn't stay to watch the pathetic girl sitting stupidly on the floor. He simply headed to the lockers to change out of his sweaty jersey.

_There was no way that was Koukai-nii. Why did I let myself do that? Am I not over his death yet? I thought I accepted it already. Why? Koukai-nii...I miss you so much..._  
Being the only one left in the court, Sayumi allowed herself to cry. The lights went out soon after.

Sayumi turned around to look at Rakuzan one more time before she walked out of the school and headed home. She glanced at the time on her phone and rushed to buy dinner.

After eating another bento for dinner, she went back home to change. Instead of speeding to the park like usual, Sayumi took her time that night. Somehow she didn't have the energy to play. As she sauntered into the park, she felt a sudden chill. The wind was not particularly strong that night, but it sure wasn't friendly.

"Kineno-san. Are you going in?" Kuroko's unexpected voice caught the distant girl off guard. The boy slipped into the bench seat next to her.

"Kuroko. You scared me...again." Sayumi said half-heartedly and recovered from the shock.

"Kineno-san. Are you okay? You seem a little out of it." Kuroko pointed at her T-shirt. Sayumi looked down and realized that she was wearing it backwards. No wonder the people who passed her in the streets were looking at her a little oddly.

"This is so embarrassing." Sayumi almost took off her shirt in front of Kuroko when a sudden hand pulled her shirt down.

"Don't taint Tetsu like that."

"I...I totally forgot Kuroko was there. Sorry." When Aomine confirmed that she wasn't doing it consciously, he let go. Sayumi slipped her shirt back into its backwards position. She turned to the stunned boy next to her.

"Kuroko. I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything indecent." Sayumi bowed. "Will...will you forgive me?"

"It's no big deal." Kuroko brushed off. But still, Sayumi remained with her head down.

"Sayu. Look up. He forgave you already."

Sayumi slowly lifted her head and blinked back a few tears. The two boys looked at the girl.

"I'm sorry..." she whispered. "I didn't mean to do something stupid...I...I...just..."

A large hand was placed on Sayumi's head.

"Did Aominecchi do something to you?" Kise's vibrant voice infiltrated the uncomfortable situation. Murasakibara was right behind him, followed by Kagami.

"Kine-chin. Your shirt is backwards."

"Kineno. Did Aomine do something to you?" Kagami glared at the tanned boy standing in front of the teary-eyed girl.

"Oi. Don't accuse me of anything. I just told her not to take off her shirt in front of Tetsu."

"That doesn't sound like you," Kagami bluntly stated.

"Mine-chin. That story is a bit off." Murasakibara smirked.

Aomine looked at Kise for some defense, but the blond model was too concerned with the girl sitting next to Kuroko.

"There's nothing to see even if she were to take off her shirt. Definitely not my type." Aomine took the clean white towel around his neck and threw it at Sayumi's face.

"Aominecch-" Kise looked at the boy who walked inside to start warming up first. Kuroko followed as well as the other two. The kind-hearted boy bent down and slipped his water bottle into her hands. "Join us when you're ready." Kise then left the girl alone and joined the group of boys who were already playing.

Sayumi, after all the boys went to play, removed the towel covering her face. She didn't want them to see her like that. Today was definitely terrible. She twisted the cap off the bottle and drowned her sorrows in cold water. She got up after chugging the whole bottle and then joined the five boys waiting for the last player to start the game.

"Kinenocchi! Are you okay?"

Sayumi put her hand on her throbbing head. In a few seconds, four other shadows hovered over her. The people around were spinning.

"Murasakibara. Why'd you push her down like that?" a voice barked, but she couldn't make out who it came from.

"She bumped into me when I was making that shot," a voice defended.

All worried eyes went back on the girl on the floor. Sayumi managed sit back up.

"Kineno-san. Can you get up?" a soft voice asked. Sayumi shook her head slowly and looked back on the cement floor.

It hurt. Something hurt really bad. Her hand hurt. Her head hurt. Her heart hurt. She hurt.

_I can't let them see me like this. It's not even their fault. How stupid can I get? I've been worrying them too much. I need to leave until I get things straight.__  
_  
Sayumi slowly limped her way up. Kagami's sturdy hands assisted her and she thankfully borrowed his strength.

"Nice shot. Three points there, huh?" Sayumi's voice forced out. No matter how much effort she tried to hide it, her voice was trembling.

The boys stared at her pitifully. The spunky girl that they always enjoyed teasing seemed so small that moment. The lost and confused look on her face didn't suit her.

"I'm...I'm fine. So...don't worry..." Sayumi's voice cracked and tears spilled out. She was not fine. These two days had taken a bigger tow on her than she was willing to acknowledge. Her plan to suppress the pain she felt inside backfired.

Kagami read the situation and turned her around to let her lean on him. The tears from her little sobs dampened his shirt, but he didn't complain. The other boys returned helpless stares at Kagami's who was mouthing the word "help". Kise shook his head this time. Even the lady's man didn't have a solution.

"I don't have any tissues," Murasakibara answered when the eyes fell on him. All the eyes consequently fell on Kuroko who pointed at Aomine. The tanned boy let out a sigh and stepped forward to put a hand on the small figure's shoulders.

"Sayu. Stop crying. It was just a little push. Sit out if you're not playing."

"Aominecch-"

Sayumi patted Kagami and he willingly released her. The girl sniffed.

"I think I might sit out then." The injured girl limped her way to the bench and grabbed Aomine's towel and pressed it on her face. After hiding behind the piece of cloth for a few seconds, she removed it. "I'm going to go home first." She stood up. This was the first time the basketball crazed girl voluntarily left before any of the other boys.

Kuroko passed the ball to Kagami who nodded before following after Sayumi who limped sadly out of the park.

Kuroko tailed her unnoticed all the way until the girl stopped at the corner a few blocks from her house. He saw her sit down and curl up the wall. It wasn't his style to watch people cry, but it was late and he couldn't leave the struggling girl all alone at night.

"Kineno-san. You're going to make Murasakibara feel really guilty. He didn't even push you down, did he?"

The girl took a breath and shook her head. "I slipped myself. I'll apologize later."

"Did something happen earlier?" Kuroko suspected it from earlier, but finally deemed it appropriate to ask.

"I went to Rakuzan today," the little voice answered. Kuroko jumped a little at the name of the familiar high school. "I fell there too," Sayumi joked to herself. Sayumi opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped when she saw the tall figures approaching her and Kuroko.

"Kinenocchi." Kise bent down next to his two friends. "You look just as white as Kuroko. Perhaps even whiter." The concerned blond placed his warm hand on Sayumi's forehead. "You're burning. Kinenocch-" The girl fell unconscious.

"Sayu." Sayumi opened her eyes to see Aomine. She shifted the bed cover and sat up, her hand holding her aching head.

"What time is it?" the girl asked.

"10:05." Sayumi looked out the window and saw the dark sky. She turned back at the tall boy who took a seat next to her bed.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to me. It was Murasakibara who carried you all the way here. He's down in the kitchen shoving candy into his stomach. Poor him. He gave up after carrying you through the door. It was Kise who brought you up the stairs."

Sayumi looked around to see vanilla painted walls. It was a soothing color. She looked at Aomine to ask a question, but he already had an answer.

"We're at Tetsu's. He insisted on bringing you here." Aomine looked at the girl and surprised her when he felt her temperature. "Guess there wasn't a need to take you to the hospital."

"Why?" the girl asked innocently.

"I really hate dumb girls." Sayumi's round eyes prompted him to continue. "After you passed out, Kagami was going to take you back home, but Tetsu convinced him to take you back to his home first. That boy suspected you were hiding something and was afraid that you'd have trouble explaining to your family if we brought you to the hospital."

"Kuroko..."

"He's asleep on the couch downstairs." Sayumi felt guilty for hogging his bed. "Kagami had to rush home. Kise's manager called him out. Who told you to sleep so long? What's wrong with you?" Sayumi smiled as Aomine turned his back to her. "Get up."

The girl got up, but felt a sharp pain run up her right leg. Sayumi kept quiet and limped down the stairs after Aomine.

"Oi." Murasakibara turned to look at Aomine. "She's awake. I'm leaving now."

"Kine-chin..." Murasakibara walked out of the kitchen with his box of Pocky which he didn't bother to offer to the girl.

"Murasakibara. Gomen."

"Kine-chin. I'm staying here to eat a little more first." The tall boy walked back into his sweets heaven.

Sayumi saw a sleeping Kuroko on the sofa and smiled. She took the blanket on the chair and gently covered the sleeping angel as she whispered another "thank you" for the boy's selfless thoughtfulness.

Aomine turned to look at the limping girl behind him.  
_Why is she so pathetic?_

The tall boy swerved around and swooped the small object of his developing affections into his muscular arms. Sayumi ducked shamefully. There was no way she'd be able to make it home at the rate she was going even if it was only a few blocks away.

"Sayu. Does falling really hurt?" The unexpected question came from nowhere. Sayumi looked at the strong boy who continued to look ahead, never sparing her any eye contact.

"It hurts no matter how many times you fall."

"How many times did you fall?"

"Too many to count."

"How about today?"

"I fell twice."

"Where?"

"In basketball courts."

The boy holding the girl stopped in front of her house and scanned her face. To her surprise, Aomine paused only for a few seconds before continuing to walk.

"Where are we going?"

"You don't want to go home yet do you?" The girl shyly shook her head.

"Do you need to go home?" He shook his head which surprised her even more.

"Aomine. Have you ever fell?"

"Nope." The boy responded proudly and looked at the girl. His expression changed when he saw hers. "Why do you ask?"

"I...want to know...how to get back up."

"Just stand back up," Aomine stated obviously. Sayumi's eyes shot to the simple-minded boy carrying her. He was serious.

"There was once...when I almost fell," Aomine began. Sayumi immediately gave him her undivided attention. "I almost did, but I didn't. Tetsu, he..."

"Saved you?" asked the girl who was really interested.

"No. He reminded me to not fall." Aomine smiled to himself and then looked at the girl. "Don't interrupt me."

"Sorr-"

"So if you fall, we'll be here to remind you to stand up again." The boy looked the other way to hide the embarrassment he felt from saying something so out of character. The girl's eyes never left his.

"I know." Sayumi comfortably leaned her head down on his chest. She felt his warmth.

"Oi. Don't fall asleep."

"Koukai-nii carried me like this before when I fell asleep once."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"We're here." Aomine put the girl down and watched as she fumbled with her house keys. When she finally opened the door, she waved at the boy who was already half way down the block.

...  
The next day, Sayumi found herself well enough to attend school.

"Did you get into a fight? You look beat up," Yuki joked and poked Sayumi's bandaged hand.

"We haven't see you around lately. Did you secretly get a boyfriend? Does he secretly abuse you?" laughed Meiko.

"Guys. No. And the one who's a masochist is you Meiko, not me." Sayumi snapped back. "I have something I want to tell you..."

"Meiko-chan!" a boy's voice interrupted the girl who finally was ready to share the news with her friends. "Theater staff is short on hands. We need you." The bold boy dragged Meiko out.

"I'll help too!" Yuki quickly offered and turned to look at Sayumi who told them that she'll be staying to finish her lunch. The two friends turned to look at the lonely girl sitting on the desk.

"What did you want to tell us again?" the two asked at the same time.

"Nothing. It's not important." Sayumi assured them before they left with the boy.

_If I can't even tell Meiko and Yuki that I'm leaving, how will I ever tell..._

"Stupid. Why are you here?" Aomine's voice boomed as Sayumi limped painfully to the bench area.

"Kinenocchi. We didn't expect you."

"Kineno. You shouldn't play today. Look at you." Kagami shook his head disapprovingly. "Murasakibara isn't here today. So you can't join in even if you want to."

"Kineno-san."

"I'm not here to see you sweaty guys. No offense Kuroko. I came to watch basketball."

"Come back when you can actually play. We miss Murasakibara," Kagami lied.

Aomine shoved the ball to Kagami. "Let's play."

Sayumi watched the boys play silently. She didn't know tears were forming again until her eyes began to blur.

She would definitely miss the kindness of the little shadow. She would also miss the yapping and directness of the fun hothead as well as the kindness and positive personality of the blonde model. And she wouldn't forget the hidden gentleness lying within the navy-haired boy. She also knew she would miss sharing sweets with a certain boy who wasn't on the court that night.

She would miss all of them. Who knew that the short nights of basketball would begin to weave her life with those of such incredible basketball players. They were all so precious to her that the thought of not seeing them again hurt her way too much to even share.

_I definitely can't tell them_.

The rest of the week, Sayumi, who was still recovering, never missed a basketball hangout. On a few nights, Murasakibara did join them, but only to sit and eat next to the girl who began to look slightly different in everyone's eyes. Perhaps it was the change of clothes to something more feminine, but there was something else.

Sayumi also unconsciously began to look at the boys differently. Parting with them would be more difficult than she thought it would be. She already stepped into danger zone.


	22. Thrice is Definitely Fate

**Yes. Sayumi is going through a very dramatic part of her life right now. Is it weird that I'm enjoying writing about it? **

**I've been thinking. Since Kise, Aomine, Kuroko, Kagami, and Murasakibara got their scenes, I'm going to give Akashi his moments in the upcoming chapters.**

******Leave comments. It's fun to read those ever so often when they do appear.**

* * *

Chapter 22

"Saturday mornings are really crowded, right Ojii-san?" Sayumi turned to the elderly man who she accompanied to the community shogi center. He was no longer next to her. The girl panicked until she spotted the old man slip into an empty seat and challenge yet another new player to a game of shogi.

_Guess it's just me again. I'll look for uncle (_nice way to refer to her older male friend_) since he was the one who told me to come today_.

Sayumi searched and finally located the man in a far corner against the wall, hidden from the rest of the shogi players. When she spotted him, she thought about calling out to him, but he looked very focused on the game.

Sayumi squirmed her way in and grabbed a seat next to the man concentrated on the intense game. She didn't even bother seeing who he was playing against before she fell fast asleep.

...

"Tsumi." The older man laughed at his inevitable lost.

"Good game as always Seijuurou." The older man then turned to look at the girl who was woken by his thunder laugh. He chuckled when she sat up and blinked blankly.

"Sayumi-chan. Saturday morning a little too early for you?" The man teased.

"Sorry. I used to fall asleep during Koukai-nii's games too. Don't take any offense." The girl honestly shared, still half asleep.

"This is the boy I wanted to introduce you-Akashi Seijuurou. Seijuurou, this is Kineno Sayumi."

The two teenagers, who didn't pay attention to the other party, finally took the time to look at each other. Sayumi blinked speechlessly while the boy stared calmly at the sleepy guest.

"Seijuuro. Though Sayumi-chan falls asleep easily while watching shogi, when she actually plays, she isn't at all terrible."

"Way to put it," Sayumi responded curtly. When the boy looked at her, she blushed in embarrassment. She probably didn't make a good impression for her lack of respect towards the older man who she was accustomed to using casual language with.

"Don't mind this girl. She's always like this. Seijuuro. Remember the boy I told you about long ago?" The redhead nodded. "This is his sister." Akashi looked at the girl blankly. "Sayumi. Seijuuro also attends Rakuzan and plays basketball." The older man grinned. "I have to do something. I'll come back to see you two later."

The two acquaintances watched the man get up and take the empty seat across a beautiful woman in her late forties. Sayumi then directed her attention back to the emotionless boy across from her.

"I...um...about...last week..." Sayumi stumbled to find words, but his cold stare stopped her.

Akashi didn't bat an eyelash and moved the first piece across the board separating them. Sayumi, from instinct, shifted a piece as well, and thus, began the game.

...

"Tsumi." Sayumi laughed at her own lost, just like Akashi's previous opponent. She lost fair and square. The redhead's wits most definitely impressed her, but Sayumi put up an honorable fight. They were at it for a good hour, not the longest, but definitely not the shortest.

"You don't look like you can do that Seijuurou...Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to use your name. It's just I adapted it since uncle was calling you that and-"

"Good game Sayumi."

Sayumi blushed at the compliment and then turned even redder after hearing him call her by her first name.

_Maybe he doesn't seem as scary as he looks_.

"This is the second time we met I believe. I wanted to apologize for the first time. I mistook you for someone." Sayumi shifted in her seat when she brought up the uncomfortable subject.

"You mistook me for your brother who you were visiting at the cemetery?" Akashi's question sounded much more like a statement.

"How'd you know?" Akashi gave the forgetful girl a few moments to think a little harder. "Wait!" screamed the girl who just remembered.

All the heads playing shogi turned to look at the girl standing up from her seat. They all laughed. She was playing the eminent shogi prodigy, Akashi Seijuurou. Sayumi bowed to apologize for the sudden disturbance before sitting back down where she felt the unexpressive eyes stare at her. He waited for the loud girl to compose herself.

"You're that cute...I mean, nice-looking guy I gave the pink carnations to," Sayumi said in a softer voice.

"It's rude to point."

"Sorry. Habit." Sayumi put down her finger. "Wait...so I met you twice before already. I didn't recognize you. You looked so different in the train."

Akashi's eyebrow lifted slightly. He listened as the girl blabbered on.

"You looked so distant and sad in the train. We got off at the same stop, remember? If you saw me visiting my brother, you were at the cemetery too then?"

Sayumi noticed his indifference. "Say, do you know the meaning of pink carnations?" No answer. "They represent unforgettable love."

Akashi knew. Of course he knew. He knew everything. But he allowed the girl to refresh his memory.

"Pink carnations...do you like them?"

Akashi stared at the girl impassively and then shifted his attention to the board and started a new game.

"Maybe you should let the loser start the game sometime," Sayumi suggested at the boy who ignored her heartfelt question.

"It doesn't matter since the outcome would be the same."

"You're lucky it's me playing and not Koukai-nii." Sayumi moved her piece.

...

"Tsumi...again." Sayumi slumped back in her chair in defeat.

"Sayumi. How long have you played?"

"Not my whole life unlike someone." Sayumi said sarcastically, still a little annoyed by her third defeat. When she saw him looking seriously at her, she sat up and answered properly. "My brother started playing when he moved to japan around four years ago. At first he lost to everybody, but me. But he never lost twice to the same person afterwards. When he became good, he started coaching me. But after he died, I stopped. I haven't played for three years. I just started again last week."

Akashi watched the girl bravely recall the painful yet lovely memories of her brother.

"He played basketball for Rakuzan?" Again his question sounded like a statement.

"Rakuzan Jersey Four." The little sister said proudly. "Sorry about that incident." The girl snuck in again.

"What happened?"

Sayumi looked at the recently acquainted stranger. Was it right to share?

"Why are you still here? Your brother left already."

Sayumi looked at the boy defensively. "Who are you to ask?" Tears were clouding her eyes again.

_Why am I tearing up again? Why does this happen whenever I see this guy_?

"I remind you of your brother. I want to distinguish the difference." Akashi's heartless eyes shot at Sayumi.

"You have nothing in common with him." The furious girl stood up and left the boy sitting by himself.

"Sayumi." His authoritative voice stopped her. "I'll walk you home."

...

_What? Why is he walking home with me?_

Sayumi looked at the redhead from the corner of her eyes.

"Why are you here?" The question was brought up again. Akashi was stubborn and when he demands an answer, he'll get it.

"It's none of your business." Sayumi picked up her pace, but the redhead kept up with ease.

"Is it because you don't even know the answer yourself?"

Sayumi froze in place. She turned gravely to the boy. "Why do you have to know?" Her voice evoked the hurt she felt. "Please. Don't ask." Sayumi fixed the strap of her bag hanging on her right shoulder and walked ahead.

"I play shogi every weekend." Akashi turned the opposite direction after relaying his short message to the girl. He made sure she heard.

...

_Why does he care so much? I barely even know him. We only met once in the train, once in Rakuzan, and once in the shogi center. He acts like he knows everything and must find out about everything that he doesn't know...and yet...he reminds me so much of Koukai-nii_.

Sayumi hugged her pillow and rolled over.

_No! He's not like Koukai-nii at all-aside for the fact that he plays basketball and shogi and wears Rakuzan's Jersey Four and_...

Sayumi flipped over again to clear her head, but no matter what she did, she couldn't get the redhead out of her mind.

_He like has two contrasting personalities. The boy I gave flowers to was definitely different from the one I saw in the courts and shogi center. Why did he tell me that he plays shogi on the weekends? Does he want me to come? Ugh. I don't want to see such a cold person. Maybe he likes seeing girls cry. I heard some people have that kind of interest._

Sayumi stopped her crazy thoughts when she looked at the time on her phone.

_It's time to go play. I can finally play. I'm all better. Perfect timing. I need to clear my mind of that Seijuurou_.

...

Sayumi greeted the basketball boys jubilantly when she walked in, dressed and ready to play. Even the tall purple-haired giant arrived on time. That was rare.

The group of friends played a nice and intense game. When the group was about to disband, a sudden news broke out.

The blonde model spoke first. "Kinenocchi."

The girl refreshed from the good workout looked at Kise with her spirited eyes.

"We have been meaning to tell you something..." the boy began. The girl looked at the boys gathered around and listened intently.

"Kise. What?" the clueless girl asked.

"We have important games coming up. We need to add more practice time with our own separate teams." Aomine's voice broke in. "You understand right?"

"Kine-chin. I don't think I'm going to come for a while. I'll see you at the restaurant though." The tallest boy took off his hairband and slumped out of the park.

Before Sayumi called out to Murasakibara, another tall boy stood in front of her.

"Kagami..."

"Kineno. Since the championships are approaching, Riko is raising the practice time to train. Kuroko and I need to stay longer to practice at school now. When we win, we'll play together again, kay?"

Sayumi looked at the two Seirin members and then at Kise and Aomine. She swallowed. This was to be expected.

"Good luck!" Sayumi's face hid her hurt perfectly. No one even sensed the slightest uneasiness. "Kagami, Kuroko. You do just that. Kise. Don't overwork yourself. Aomine. Don't not attend practice. You said it yourself. I understand perfectly."

The boys were glad the girl understood. Sayumi picked up her bag and smiled.

"Sorry, but I'm rooting for my own school. Don't underestimate them." The girl waved and left the park.

...

When Sayumi closed the door to her room, she closed her eyes. That always helped her breathe better.

_It's better this way, before I begin to miss them too much._


	23. Basketball is Just One of Those Things

**Fun fact about this chapter. Originally, for those who discovered this when it first came out, the title for this chapter was supposed to be the title of the story. But then of course I changed it. **

**This chapter stars Akashi again. I hope you find this more sweet than sad, but both feelings were what I was aiming at. **

**I've been waiting forever to get to this point. And to those who favor Meiko and Yuki (Sayu's friends-if you forgot), they'll finally make their appearance again (no matter how short it is).**

**So let's let Sayu and Akashi take it away for us~**

* * *

Chapter 23

Sayumi couldn't really recall the last time she played basketball with the boys she admired so much. It had already been more than a month. The only one out of the usual group she saw was Murasakibara. And only once at that, since the giant was dragged to basketball practice as well.

Honestly, the girl felt really bored even though she increased her work shifts. But even working more didn't fill the lonely hours at night like basketball always did. She went herself a couple times, but the eerie silence didn't welcome her.

The hole left by the boys who all had "better" things to do increased with time. Sayumi never admitted it to anyone, but she knew well that she hungered for companionship. Her loneliness eventually drove her to go to the place she thought she wouldn't go back to anytime soon.

So on that bright Sunday morning, she rose earlier than the early bird Ojii-san, and headed to the community shogi center. It was so early that the center was close to empty except for a few elderly people huddled over one shogi board.

Sayumi slipped into a seat and started setting up the board herself. She wasn't expecting to see anyone. She wasn't expecting to see _him_. She just wanted to relieve the emptiness inside her by distracting herself.

Her savior slipped in right after she finished setting up the last piece in the right position. With a swift movement of the hand, the boy across from her shifted his piece. Sayumi looked up at her challenger.

"Do you like starting first or something?"

Sayumi didn't wait for answer. She knew he wasn't going to answer her. This guy reminded her way too much of a certain Murasakibara. Once he starts something, he'll ignore her until he's finished. They seemed like master and disciple, one obsessed with shogi and the other sweets.

...

"Sayumi."

The girl looked up at the winner.

"You're not concentrating."

"I am."

"You lost in twenty minutes. That's not your style."

"You don't know my style."

"I know everything."

"How do you know?"

"Because I always win."

Sayumi looked at the arrogant redhead who had his arms folded across his chest. He did have the right since he did win at everything. At the end, she lost. At the end, she came back to seek company. At the end, she came to see him. She acknowledged her own double defeat.

Akashi smirked when he saw the girl pout. He rearranged the shogi pieces. "Sayumi. Watch."

Sayumi's eyes watched Akashi as he moved the pieces across the board between them.

"You never do what you did during the game. You do this."

Sayumi nodded and understood. "You teach way better than Koukai-nii. If he were here, he'll talk on and on to say what you just told me."

The boy set up the pieces one more time. After the board was set, again, he initiated. Sayumi smiled, and made her move next.

...

"Seijuurou." Akashi turned to the girl who became a little too comfortable calling his name.

"About last time, I wanted to apologize for my rudeness. I know it's just an excuse, but whenever my brother is involved, I get rather defensive and very sensitive. Sorry." Sayumi stopped to look at the boy who was walking out of the shogi center with her.

"What happened?" Sayumi looked at Akashi's impassive eyes. She couldn't read them. She wasn't ever good at reading anyone, but this boy was extremely difficult.

"I want to go somewhere. Will you walk with me?" Sayumi asked, preparing herself to share her past with the curious boy whom she knew would follow.

"What happened?"

"Koukai-nii always loved basketball. So when he got admitted to the prestigious Rakuzan, my parents supported his decision to move to Japan and pursue his dream. I, on the other hand, didn't mind America. It was great. My friends and family were there, but Koukai-nii wouldn't be. I couldn't bring myself to let him go alone, so I begged my parents to allow me to accompany him." Sayumi smiled at the thought.

Akashi listened quietly, all the while piecing out her life with the information he had at hand. He nodded for her continue.

"I made new friends, but what made me happy was seeing Koukai-nii's smile every day. I felt content with just that. Things were going very well until...until the day of Interhigh."

Sayumi's voice was muffled. This was, after all, the first time she ever shared the tragic event she buried and hid from everyone underneath her smile.

"On the day of Interhigh, Koukai-nii got into an accident. He was rushed to the hospital and I...I didn't even know." Sayumi blinked back tears, but failed.

"I...I was w...waiting for him at the game. I was sitting in the crowds. I went there early that day to watch the game. But...he n...never showed up."

Akashi watched the girl turn away and cry. He knew the pain of losing someone who meant the world to them. He knows the feeling. He remembers the hurt. A hurt that would never fade. He, of all people, knew. The redhead patiently waited for the girl to recover before he repeated his question from a month ago.

"Why are you still here?"

"After my brother passed, I lost my purpose to stay. I didn't know what to do. My parents...they told me to go back, but I couldn't. If I did...I...I would..." Sayumi paused to think. "I felt that there was something here. Something for me. I know that sounds stupid, but I had a feeling. It's a little silly. It's already been three years."

"Have you found the reason yet?" Sayumi noticed a change in Akashi's normal indifferent tone. His question sounded genuine.

"I don't know." Sayumi frowned at her own lack of understanding of herself. Akashi didn't press any more questions.

The boy and the girl walked together down another street without exchanging any more words. It was strange. Walking with each other was more relaxing than it seemed. The girl's eyes stared at the floor while the boy looked distantly at the street ahead.

"I hate pink carnations."

"They're my favorite."

The two stopped walking and stared at each other. Opposites.

"You're lying. Seijuurou. You like them." Sayumi was glared down on by the heterochromatic eyes of the boy hovering over her.

"Don't act like this. On the train, your eyes never left the bouquet. And you didn't reject them when I gave them to you," the girl pointed out.

"Motherly love..." Akashi said more to himself than to the girl.

"And sisterly love," Sayumi cutely added.

"My mother..." Akashi's eyes softened at the thought of his most precious person.

Sayumi understood now. Akashi went to visit his mother's grave when she went to pay her respects to her brother. She now fully understood. The boy experienced everything she did. He knows the pain of losing that irreplaceable someone.

"I'm sorry." Sayumi said to the boy. "I didn't know."

"I played basketball because of her." Sayumi scanned Akashi's unreadable face. "I'm continuing to live because of her."

After hearing those words, Sayumi thought of her own mother. Her dear mother who would tuck her in bed. Cook for her. Clean her room for her. Smile at her. Love her. Sayumi looked at the boy who was deprived of all those things at a young age.

"A mother's love. I forgot how that feels like a long time ago," confessed the redhead. He wasn't ashamed nor mad. He was neutral.

"How do you remember her then?"

"Basketball."

"Basketball is just one of those things, huh?"

Sayumi absorbed every word from the redhead. She knew what she had to do.

"I think it's time for me to go then..." whispered the girl.

Akashi walked with the girl a little longer before turning the other direction.

...

"Tou-san. This is Sayumi."

"Sayumi. I'm surprised you're calling yourself. I thought I would have to remind you."

"I'm ready to go home."

"It hasn't been exactly two months yet. Are you sure?"

"There is something very important I need to tell you and mother. I really miss you both."

"I'll buy the ticket for the day after tomorrow. It's very late here. What time is it over there?"

"It's morning."

"Shouldn't you be at school? Just because you're coming back, doesn't mean you get to slack."

"Tou-san."

"But that doesn't mean I'm not thrilled that you're coming home. I'll tell your mother the news. She is really worried about you."

"I know. I'll see you both soon."

"Don't be late for school."

"I won't." Click.

...

"Meiko-chan. Yuki-chan. I'm leaving for America after tomorrow."

The two friends stared at Sayumi in disbelief.

"Sayumi-chan! You can't!" Yuki protested.

"Why are you leaving all of a sudden?" Meiko, the more cool-headed one asked.

"I've been meaning to tell you guys, but I couldn't bring myself to." Sayumi said honestly. "My parents want me to return."

"You didn't listen back then. Why now?" Yuki asked sadly.

"It's been three years." Sayumi looked at her best friends. "Please don't tell anyone. Only the teachers know. I have to pack tomorrow, so today, if you're not bus-"

"We're not busy!"

"We need to have some girl time. We haven't hung out with just the three of us in forever."

...

On the last day of Sayumi's stay in Japan, she was called to the principal's office. When she entered, a special package was handed to her. When she went home, she opened it.

Sayumi's hands ran over the familiar white jersey. She immediately packed in the present into her carry-on. Immediately after the packing was done, she ran out to her favorite flower shop.

...

On the morning of Sayumi's flight back to America, Akashi was called down to the principal's office.

"Akashi. Someone left something for you."

The redhead was handed a beautiful bouquet of pink carnations. The boy walked out with the flowers. He read the little note attached.

_Seijuurou. You know you love them just as much as I do._


	24. Gone

**I want to say thank you to those who took the time to review (you know who you are). It made me really happy to read them. **

**Thank you also for making it this far (again). So in this chapter - you'll have to read it yourself. Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 24

"Ojii-san. Obaa-san. Hontouni arigatou!" Sayumi bowed gratefully to the two elderly landlords who cared for her greatly in the past years. "I'll never forget your kindness."

Ojii-san patted the bowing girl's head and chuckled. "I'm surprised you finally decided to leave. Come back and visit any time."

"Ojii-san." Sayumi was getting teary. She would definitely miss this old man who could run faster than her when they raced to the community shogi center on the weekends. "Take care. Say hi to the people at the shogi center for me."

Sayumi turned to the old woman standing beside Ojii-san. To her surprise, she was handed a box of homemade sweets. She bowed and accepted it gratefully.

"Sayumi-san. Eat it on the plane." The old woman, though usually very strict, smiled gently at the young girl. "We'll save a spot here for you."

"Obaa-san. Ojii-san. I'll miss you two very much. Take care." Sayumi bowed one last time and dragged her red suitcase out of the house.

...

At the familiar airport, Sayumi found herself sitting alone in the waiting area. Her flight was a little delayed and she had some extra time. She looked at her cell phone.

[Should I tell them? Would they even care? Maybe not. None of them called or texted me this past month. It's better this way...it's better this way...]

Sayumi stowed away her phone and headed to the gift shop. It would be rude to come home empty handed.

The girl looked around at all the souvenirs, gifts, snacks, and clothes in the populated gift shop. Sayumi picked out a little of everything, but stopped when she looked at the cute little toy kitty in the kimono. She glanced back at her watch and decided to pay and get ready to board. Before she left the store, a hand grabbed her.

"It's the lucky item of the day," the tall green hair boy said and handed one of the two kitties in kimono to Sayumi. Sayumi could tell he didn't like cats by the way he held it out, but smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Lucky item, huh?" Sayumi took the kitty and petted it. "Thank you..."

"Midorima. Midorima Shintarou." The boy adjusted his glasses.

"Thank you Midorima-kun. I'm Kineno Sayumi." The girl looked at the boy again and recognized him. "You play piano beautifully." Sayumi smiled. "I was the girl listening from the outside. Sorry if I scared you."

"..."

"Do you remember me?" Sayumi questioned.

"I saw you walking with Akashi."

"Akashi? Akashi. Right. You know him?"

"Yes."

"He's great at shogi."

"I know."

"I also bumped into you at the other gift shop. A bear was the lucky item that day." Sayumi reminded.

"I remember."

"I see. Well, I have to go soon...Why are you here?"

"I came to pick someone up."

"I see. I'm...going home." Sayumi revealed to the stranger who didn't really care.

"Bye." Midorima said coolly and left.

Sayumi stared at the boy who headed to the exit and disappeared. Her heart was thumping violently.

[He looks so cool! What luck to see him before I leave. He reminds me a lot of them...I wonder why.]

The announcement for her flight departure followed soon after and the girl stepped into the airplane. She scooted closer to the window and looked outside as the plane took flight. The last time she sat on a plane and looked out the clear skies was with her brother, who wasn't with her this time around, and will never be ever again. She let a tear run down.

...

The plane ride felt really short. Sayumi didn't even get to sleep a wink before she landed back in her hometown. After leaving the plane and passing the checks, the girl walked out to the pickup area. Immediately, she spotted her parents whom she didn't see for almost four years.

"Sayu-chan!" mother's voice called out happily.

"Sayumi," father's voice greeted warmly.

Sayumi ran to her parents and gave them both a big and long hug. They were all thrilled to see each other.

"Sayu-chan. You've grown taller."

"Not really. But it's probably 'cause I started playing basketball again."

The two parents looked worriedly at each other. "Sayumi..."

"Tou-san. Kaa-san. I have something very important to tell you. Please hear me out."

"We will listen after we get you settled down."

"Okay." The reunited family walked together to the car in the parking lot and drove home right after.

...

Back in Japan, Kuroko and Kagami bumped into Aomine who so happened to bump into Kise at Maji Burger.

"Hey." Kagami placed his tray down across from Aomine. Kuroko slipped into the seat next to the redhead.

"Kagamicchi. Kurokocchi. What brings you guys here?" the jolly blond asked casually.

"We always come here." Kagami began chewing on a burger while Kuroko slurped his favorite dairy beverage.

"Haven't seen you in a whil-," Kise commented, but was interrupted by his vibrating phone. "Hello? Murasakibaracchi?... What?... No?... You?... Eh?...I'll try calling. Yeah... I'll let you know. I'll pass on the message. Alright. Bye."

The three boys around him looked at Kise expecting an explanation for the sudden call from their friend who rarely even calls.

"That was Murasakibaracchi." Everyone looked at Kise to continue. "He asked if anyone saw Kinenocchi lately. He called her, but she didn't pick up. He's a little angry since he had a tough practice and is craving sweets."

"Maybe Sayu is running low on money and can't afford to buy Murasakibara any more free food and therefore is trying to avoid him? Aomine said with his mouth full.

"The last time I saw Kineno was the last time we played ball together. Did you see her Kuroko?"

"No." The baby-blue haired boy innocently sipped his addicting vanilla milkshake.

"So no one kept in contact with Kinenocchi? Ah. That's terrible. She must feel so left out."

"Why don't we just call her?" Kagami pulled out his phone and dialed the girl's number but the call didn't go through. "She's not picking up. Maybe she's busy?"

"Murasakibaracchi complained that he tried calling her a few days ago, but she didn't pick up then either."

"Maybe she's mad that we all left so suddenly." All eyes looked at Kuroko who had a point. They did all leave her at the same time without much warning.

"Sayu said she understood."

"Yeah. Kineno said she understood."

"Kineno-san couldn't say anything else." Kuroko slipped in.

"I agree. Kinenocchi may still not like what we did."

"Kuroko. You call her. She favors you the most. She might pick up your call." Kuroko obeyed and dialed her number.

"Kineno-san is not answering."

"Aominecchi. You try."

"She favors Tetsu. If she's not picking up his calls, forget mine."

"Good point."

"Then what do we do?"

"Kise. You worry about others too much."

"I think we should all go apologize to Kinenocchi."

"..."

"What we did was unintentional, but still, rather demeaning." Kise said a little guiltily.

"How so?"

"Well, I don't know. But since she's not answering our calls, why don't we just go find her. Talking in person is more sincere after all. Don't you guys want to see her too?" Kise looked at the rest of the boys.

"We could just tell Sayu to go to the park again."

"Good idea."

"What if she doesn't want to come?"

"We can get her something as an apology gift. Kinenocchi'll definitely come if we get her something."

"Kise-kun. What do we get her?" the curious Kuroko asked.

"Something she'll definitely like." The boys looked at the blonde model who had an idea. "A basketball signed by the whole Generation of Miracles and Kagami."

Aomine laughed at the last part. "And Kagami. Pff."

"Aomine. You picking a fight?"

"Kagami-kun. Aomine-kun. Please don't cause any commotion here. Kise-kun, please continue."

"I still have the new basketball Aominecchi and I shopped for last time. Let's sign that one and get Midorimacchi and Akashicchi to sign it."

"Will Akashi-kun autograph it?"

The four boys shuddered at the thought of confronting the redhead (not Kagami).

"So who's asking?"

"..."

...

...A few days later...

Aomine was the last one to show up at the park. The other four basketball boys were already in the courts.

"Good job Kuro-chin. We knew you could convince Aka-chin to sign the ball." The pale boy received a pat on the head, something he found extremely annoying.

"Kurokocchi, how'd you get Akashicchi to autograph it?"

"I asked." The boy blinked and stared at the other four taller boys. "He didn't ask why."

"..."

"Anyways, we got all seven autographs. Did anyone tell Kinenocchi to come?"

"Kine-chin wouldn't pick up."

"Kineno didn't answer any of my texts either." Kagami added.

"Let's play until Sayu gets here." All the boys took up Aomine's proposal.

...

Three hours had passed and the exhausted boys decided to stop playing for the night.

"Kineno-san isn't here yet." Kuroko looked around as he wiped the sweat off of his pale face.

"Kineno isn't the type to be late." Kagami began to say a little worriedly.

"Maybe Kinenocchi is still mad? I think we should just go find her. It's not too late."

"We can go to Kine-chin's part time job." Murasakibara helpfully suggested.

"You just want to go and eat sweets."

"That's the reason I'm looking for her."

"Let's go."

...

As the tall group of boys strolled into the familiar restaurant and looked around, they didn't see their waitress friend.

"Maybe Kine-chin is not on duty today?"

The manager who saw the boys come in walked over to talk to the old customers.

"Hello manager. Have you seen Kinenocchi?"

"Kineno-san? Where is she?" the manager asked the boys back.

"You don't know?" Kagami asked annoyed.

"No. She told me she wasn't going to have time to work part time anymore."

"Did you talk to Kineno-san?"

"No. I tried calling to make sure, but she never picked up the phone. She was so helpful too. If you see her, tell her she's welcomed back anytime."

The boys thanked the woman and left together.

"Where is Kineno?"

"We can go visit Kineno-san's house. It's very close to mine," Kuroko recommended. "We can deliver the Generation of Miracles and Kagami-kun basketball to her." Kuroko lifted the scribbled on ball.

...

The boys praised the quiet boy's suggestion and did just that. They were sure they'd find Sayumi there, but the news didn't find them well.

"Obaa-san. Is Kinenocchi really gone?" Kise, who was also popular with the elderly, asked nervously.

"She left around half a week ago," the old lady replied, a little sad herself.

"Do you know why and where?" Kise asked the question that everyone was itching to know.

"She told me something about 'it's time'. She was really out of it the past month. I didn't expect her to leave so suddenly either." Obaa-san looked at the five boys standing outside the doorstep. "She should be in America by now."

"Is...is she coming back?"

"I don't know." The old lady admitted quietly.

"Did she leave anything?"

The old woman shook her head. The boys apologized for the disturbance and excused themselves.

"What's Sayu thinking?" Aomine was frustrated. He was upset he took the time to go the park then to the restaurant and then to the house only to learn that she isn't even here. "She should've just told us from the start. Then we didn't have to waste so much time."

"Kine-chin..." Murasakibara looked down at his own stomach that grumbled.

"America, huh? Why'd Kineno go there?" Kagami scratched his head.

"Kineno-san didn't tell anyone?"

The whole gang shook their heads.

"Kinenocchi left without saying a word." Kise looked down. "She isn't picking up our calls either."

"Screw this." Aomine walked ahead and waved his hand at the group of boys standing idly.

"Aomine-kun..." Kuroko looked at his former teammate as he slowly disappeared in the darkness.

"I have to restock on Pocky. See you guys." The tallest of the boys was the second to leave.

"What now?" Kagami asked listlessly. He missed the girl already.

"Kurokocchi. Can you hold on to the ball for now?" After seeing the nod, Kise left, followed by Kagami. Kuroko also walked the few blocks back to his own house.

...

{Text from Kuroko Tetsuya}: Kineno-san. Where are you?

{Text from Kagami Taiga}: Kineno. When are we playing basketball again?

{Text from Murasakibara Atsushi}: Kine-chin. I'm hungry!

{Text from Kise Ryouta}: Kinenocchi. Call back if you see this.

{Text from Aomine Daiki}: Sayu. Get back up.

{Text from Manager}: Kineno-san. Was the pay too low? We can talk it over.

...

Sayumi watched as her parents entered through the entrance door after their one week absence.

"Sayu-chan. We're so sorry. I feel really bad about bringing you home and then leaving for a week, but your father and I had an important out of state meeting," mother said as she yanked a big suitcase through the door.

"Sayumi. Why didn't you answer any of our calls?"

"I answered the home calls."

"How about your cell?"

"I dropped it by accident. I'm trying to get it fixed, but it's not working."

"That's fine. It's pretty old. You haven't changed it since you went to Japan."

"Yeah. Koukai-nii picked this one out for me." Sayumi looked down guiltily.

The two adults noticed the regretful look on their daughter's face and changed the subject.

"Sayu-chan. Now that we're back, what did you want to tell us last week?" Mother and father gave their daughter their undivided attention.

"You should settle down first. I'll prepare dinner." Sayumi nodded.

The two parents understood their daughter. This was important so they best be prepared.

"We'll talk after dinner then."


	25. That's Why I'm Here

**Hello! Thanks again to those who left a comment. Again, I'm really happy to see them. Also thanks for reading!**

**Yes, I also feel like I left off on a rather sad note, but this chapter will hopefully relieve any sad feelings.**

**I personally had fun doing this chapter. I can't wait until I do the next chapter. Please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 25

After Sayumi washed the dishes, she took a deep breath before presenting herself to her two curious parents waiting in the living room.

"Sayu-chan. Come sit." Mother motioned for the standing girl to take a seat in the empty chair.

Sayumi compliantly sat down across from her parents. She looked really nervous. It wasn't an amusing topic to discuss.

"Koukai-nii..."

"Sayumi. You don't have to..."

"Please hear me out."

The parents looked at the girl who seemed to have an easier time holding back tears.

"These past years without Koukai-nii..."

"Sayu-chan. We all miss him very much. But you need to learn to accept the fact that he is gon-"

"Kaa-san." Sayumi looked at her mother with confident eyes. "I'm not grieving."

"Then why didn't you come back?" Father asked while mother took a tissue.

"Tou-san. Do you remember when Koukai-nii would play basketball at night and we'll have neighbors calling us to tell him to stop dunking so noisily?"

Father nodded. It was displeasing to have to pick up calls of complaints every day, but he felt secretly proud of his son who had no limits.

"Kaa-san. Do you remember when Koukai-nii helped make dinner? It was terrible."

Mother nodded as she recalled the precious memory. "Of course."

"Do you remember how Koukai-nii would always smile at every little thing? How about when he laughed all the time?"

The parents nodded in agreeingly.

"But I don't remember." Sayumi's comment shocked her two listeners. "Every day, I seem to be forgetting him little by little. His smile. His laugh. Him. I can't recall anything else." Sayumi's voice was trembling, but she knew she could finish before breaking. "I was scared that if I returned to America, I would forget Koukai-nii completely. I'm scared I won't remember him."

Mother was crying. Father felt uncomfortable hearing about his late son. Sayumi was hurting to have to tell them, but this was part of getting back up. It's not easy.

"After Koukai-nii passed away, I wanted to come home. I wanted to be with you so that I wouldn't have to turn off the lights and cry quietly in the dark corner of my room by myself. I really wanted to come back..."

Sayumi had tears rolling down her rosy cheeks, but wiped them with the back of her hand.

"But I felt something telling me to stay. I felt that if I stayed in Japan, I would remember Koukai-nii forever. I spent three years looking for my reason..."

"Sayu-"

"But that's why I'm here." Sayumi was no longer crying. "I found my answer."

Sayumi's poise earned the attention of her parents.

"After brother died, I lost my purpose to stay in Japan, but a very special group of people entered my life. They were acquaintances at first, but they became more. They became people I love and care about. They are my answer. They are the reason why I'm here." Sayumi looked at her parents with unwavering feelings.

The proud parents looked at their baby girl who had grown so strong on her own. They didn't have to worry. She was already stronger than the both of them.

"I play basketball with them. I hang out with them. I get teased by them. I-" Father was about to interrupt, but mother held him down to allow Sayumi to continue. "I get a very warm feeling when I'm with them. Koukai-nii lives on in them. I'm no longer afraid that I'll forget him."

"Sayu-chan." Mother embraced the standing girl. "I guess I didn't have to worry about my beautiful daughter. You're just like Kou-kun. A fighter."

"Kaa-chan..." Sayumi hugged back tightly. It had been a very long time since she felt so close with her mother. This must be the feeling she long forgot. A mother's love. At that moment, an unexpected person invaded Sayumi's thoughts.

_Is this the feeling you forgot too, Seijuurou?_

"Sayumi." Father gave his daughter a long hug too. He was just as proud of his daughter. After the emotional part was done and over with, the mood lightened.

"I have to go to the bathroom for a minute. I drank a lot of water to prepare for this. Be right back." Sayumi excused herself embarrassingly.

...

After a few minutes, the girl came back out and rejoined the living room conversation. Father looked at mother who nodded and motioned for the girl to take her seat again in which she did.

"Sayumi. Your mother and I have been thinking. We know we both travel a lot because of our work. So we understand that we won't both always be here to watch you. Not that you really need us considering that you were living away from us so long. But what we want to say is, we will support you in your decision to live wherever."

Sayumi stared at her father. "Are you saying I can go back?"

"Sayu-chan. Do you miss Japan?" mother asked lovingly.

"Yeah. A lot actually."

Both parents looked at each other and nodded. Mother went and gave her daughter a hug.

"Sayu-chan. If you really want to return, we won't stop you."

"Kaa-chan...Tou-chan. Are you two serious?" Sayumi couldn't believe what she was hearing herself. This was too good to be true.

"Only if you want to go back. If not, we would like very much for you to stay here with us."

Sayumi looked at her parents. It was obvious that they would miss her since they literally just reunited, but she couldn't help but burn with the desire to return. To return to _them_.

"Can I really go back?" Sayumi asked sincerely.

"As long as you're happy there."

"I'm happy there." Sayumi answered quickly. Perhaps a little too quickly. "I love it here too, but I'm used to over there. That's where my friends are and all." The girl smiled to ease up the unintentional offense.

"Then you may go back to Japan," father said a little unwillingly.

"I love you two!" Sayumi threw her arms around both her caring parents. They really knew what she wanted.

"Under a few conditions."

Sayumi released them and looked at her father who was clearing his throat.

"Kineno Sayumi. You may return to Japan only if you follow the condition that you visit at least twice a year."

"Tou-chan. Airplane tickets are expensive. I only work part-time."

"We'll cover those fees. So make sure you come back and visit more. Don't overwork yourself either."

"Kaa-chan. That's too much. I can't-"

"Sayumi. This time we are permitting you to stay in Japan. Your rental fees and living expenses, we'll start taking care of them again. So eat a little better and have a little more fun."

"Tou-chan. Kaa-chan. Why are you two so awesome?" Sayumi threw herself into another group hug. "Wait. I have something for the both of you." Sayumi ran up to her room, rummaged through a few drawers and dug out a box and rushed back downstairs.

"I want you two to have it."

The two adults looked at each other and stared at the box curiously before slowly removing the cover. Lying inside the box, was the familiar white and blue Rakuzan Jersey Four.

"Dear..."

"How'd you get this?"

The couple was shocked to see this. They knew Koukai's jersey was gone, so it definitely wasn't his.

"It's a present from my friend." Sayumi smiled at the boy who took the effort to specially send it to her.

"Girl or boy?"

"Why?"

"Sayumi. We have a second condition you must fulfill before leaving."

Sayumi looked at her dad curiously. "What?"

"You must tell us all about your time in Japan. You mustn't leave out any details. Most importantly, tell us everything about the boys you hang out with. What time? How many? Who are they? Where'd you meet them? Are they good or bad at school? At home?"

"Tou-chan..."

"Do you want to return to Japan or not?" Father was determined to get answers.

"Well. Where should I start?" Sayumi looked at the two curious adults and at the clock. She had plenty of time to explain and so she began with her little unintended stroll to the park that started everything.

...

"Sayu-chan! The Kise Ryouta? He is so adorable!" Mother pulled out a magazine from her favorite pile and pointed at the handsome blonde model. "He is so popular right now. You play basketball with HIM?"

"Yeah." Sayumi pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear. "Every night..."

"No wonder you want to go back already. Sayu-chan. I guess I've underestimated you." Mother laughed like she won a jackpot.

"Kaa-chan. We're only friends. He sees me like a little brother." Sayumi tried explaining.

"What's so good about that Kise anyway. I prefer the shogi one. What's his name again?"

"Akashi Seijuurou. He was the one who gave us the jersey," Sayumi reminded.

"Akashi, huh? He's a Rakuzan student? He's a pretty good choice too Sayu-chan. Is he as handsome as Kise?"

"Kaa-chan. We're only friends."

"Sayumi. There was also one from America you say?"

"Kagami. He's really good."

"Oh. That's nice that you met someone else from America."

"I know. He's really nice and funny too. A little hotheaded sometimes though."

"Sounds a little like Koukai. Has potential," mother evaluated.

"He's on the same team as Kuroko. Seirin. Their basketball team was only founded recently, but they're making quite a reputation. They have potential. I agree."

"Oh oh. I like that Kuro-?"

"Kuroko."

"Yeah. That's the boy who got back the basketball for you right?" Father remembered the boy.

"And the one who saved me twice earlier."

"Who's that terrible guy who destroyed Koukai's basketball? He's not giving you any trouble right?" father asked next.

"The gangster? No. That was a onetime deal." Sayumi brushed the thought away. She secretly hid some of the details of that incident to avoid further questions.

"No. I meant the boy who lost your basketball. Aho-something."

"Kaa-chan. That's mean. It's Aomine, first of all. And he's not a bad guy at all. He's actually very kind..." Sayumi smiled when she recalled the night when he took her home.

"Still. If he didn't leave the ball, then there wouldn't be a mes-"

"Tou-chan. Because of him, I got to meet everyone else," Sayumi defended. "I have to thank him for that."

"Sayumi. I still like Akashi better."

"No Tou-san. Aomine isn't bad. Look at how much your daughter likes him already. But Sayu-chan. I'd go with Kise."

"They only see me as a little brother. Not even a sister. I'm serious. We play together as friends."

"No. Didn't one of the boys come only for you?" mother challenged.

"Murasakibara? He only comes since I treat him to free dessert when he drops by my work place."

"Sayumi. Why are you holding a cat?" Father pointed curiously to the kitty in the kimono.

"Oh. This? Someone gave this to me at the airport." Sayumi lifted the kitty proudly. "It's a lucky item." The embarrassed girl blushed at the thought of the boy who gave her the toy.

"Do you know that person?" Mother looked at her daughter anxiously. "I raised you better than to talk to strangers much less accept presents from them."

"No. I met him before," Sayumi justified.

"Him?" Father looked at his daughter seriously. "Young lady. We need to have a little talk." Sayumi looked a little strangely at her father.

"Tou-chan. It's not what you think." Sayumi looked at her mother for support, but she wasn't getting any.

"I understand that you're getting to the age when most of your friends are getting boyfriends." Father cleared his throat which cut off Sayumi from reminding her father that he is mistaken. "But you don't have to rush this."

"I'm not..."

"Sayu-chan. I agree with your father. One at a time."

"What are you two thinking?"

"Go with Kise. I feel it's safer." Mother nodded her head. "Bring him over here sometime. We would love to meet him."

"No. Don't bring that Kise boy. I'm good with either Akashi or Kagami."

"Do you have a thing for redheads, Tou-chan?"

"What?"

"Never mind." Sayumi sighed. Her parents really weren't listening to her. She was explaining one thing while they formed their own ideas.

"Do you want to go back to Japan?"

"Yes."

"Then tell us who you like first."

"They see me as a brother. Please don't ask."

"But who do you like most?"

"I don't know."

"Who do you want to see first when you get back?"

"A-" Sayumi stopped and looked at her parents who were trying to guess the name.

"Aomine-kun?" mother asked slyly. Sayumi winced at the situation she tangled herself in.

"Why are you two even asking?" Sayumi put her hands to her face.

"Darling. All of them seem like great boys. You can choose whichever one you like." Mother patted her daughter's head. "They all seem to play a big role in our little daughter's life."

"Kaa-chan." Sayumi smiled sweetly at her mother. "Thank you. But they only see me as a brothe-"

"Sayumi. I know you have other important boys in your life now, but I-"

"Tou-chan. You and Koukai-nii are the only boys in my life. And that's the end of this weird discussion." Sayumi ran upstairs to hide her red face from her parents.

"For now." Father obviously looked a little depressed.

"Anata. Daijoubu." Mother comforted. She was overwhelmingly thrilled that her daughter met so many people whom she trust and cared about.

...

The next morning, the three members of the family had a morning conference right after breakfast. It was decided that Sayumi would stay the rest of the week before returning to Japan.

...

"Kaa-chan. Tou-chan. Thank you so much for everything." Sayumi gave both her parents a bear hug.

"Sayumi. I want you to have this." A new and unbroken cell phone sat on father's outreached hand. "I know your last phone can't be fixed, so start using this one to call home more often."

Sayumi smiled and took it gratefully.

"Sayu-chan. Call when you need us or want to say hi."

"I know. I'll call you when I arrive." Sayumi waved and went inside the airport.

...

After passing on the customs and security checks, Sayumi found herself sitting in the resting area, waiting for her flight. She opened the zipper of her black backpack and slid out her new phone. She examined it all around. In it, there were two contacts already established, one being dad and the other mom.

_I don't remember any of their numbers. Kaa-chan was upset that I didn't memorize Kise's. I have no idea how to contact them again since they're too busy to play basketball anymore_.

Sayumi's thoughts were once again interrupted by the boarding call. Again, she looked out the window next to her seat and stared out as the plane flew up to the sky.

_Did they even notice I was gone? Maybe not. Should I contact them? Maybe not... They may still be busy. I don't want to bother them._

Half way during the flight, Sayumi was one of the few who were still awake. She was tired, but couldn't bring herself to sleep. Father and mother's words kept on running through her head.

_Who do I want to see the most_?

Sayumi closed her eyes and pictured all the boys from the order she met all of them.

_Aomine. Murasakibara. Kise. Kuroko. Kagami. Seijuurou. Ah. I'm so informal thanks to hearing uncle call him like that. I hope he doesn't mind. And lastly Midorima. I actually want to see all of them so much. But who did I miss the most. That's obvious. I've got to say it's -"_


	26. Tip Off

**Mina-san! Arigatou for reading and reviewing. I'm glad to know that you guys like the Kineno couple-I do too. **

**Chapter 26 is officially my longest chapter as of this far.**

**As you all may have noticed, this story is supposed to fall under the Romance/Friendship genre. So now that our Sayu-chan has come back, I'm going to lean more towards the romance side. Let me know if I'm not giving certain boys a fair chance. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 26

Kagami sat at the window seat of Maji Burger and looked out at the group of people getting off work and rushing along the crowded streets.

"Kuroko. Did you see that?" Kagami turned to look at the boy who looked up from his cup of vanilla shake.

"Kineno-san?" Kuroko asked, a little second guessing himself. The redhead nodded.

"Yeah. Wavy golden brown hair in the white shirt and black shorts." Kagami shifted to see the disappearing figure.

"I don't know. We got the last three wrong. Do you want to chase after her?" Kuroko asked blankly.

"What do you mean?" Kagami shot Kuroko a glare. "You saying I'm mistaking Kineno with other girls?"

"No. It's just that the last three we chased down weren't Kineno-san." Kuroko calmly sipped through the white straw. Kagami shifted in his seat once again and opened the wrapper of another burger.

"I must be seeing things then."

...

Sayumi quickly skimmed past the streets. In the first few days of her return, she already lost her wallet. All during her frantic but futile search, she never once looked up from the ground. Somehow she has terrible luck in finding anything. The girl closed her eyes to back track all the places she visited.

_Convenience stores, restaurants, home...I checked everywhere. Maybe someone took it. Why does this happen to me? Wait... I had it yesterday. But since I couldn't sleep because of jet lag...I went to..._

Sayumi quickly ran through the streets, passing all the familiar restaurants including her favorite fast food hangout, and rushed to the park.

...

The tall purple-haired giant snapped open a black wallet and took out some cash to pay for the sweets. That morning, he so happened to pick up a camouflaged wallet on the floor near the park. There was no address. No name. No nothing. The only thing it had was money, a transportation card, and a few receipts, one being a purchase of an entire box of Nerunerunerune candy. Seeing the receipt inspired him to spend the money on more sweets.

...

After thoroughly searching every inch of the park, Sayumi again found nothing. She checked every spot of it, including under and inside the green plants, trees, and bushes. But still, no luck. Just like the time with the basketball.

_Maybe someone did take it like last time. *sigh*_

As the hopeless girl sluggishly exited out one side of the park, a navy-haired boy entered through the opposite side.

...

Sayumi didn't stop scolding herself from the park all the way to the residential area she was walking through. Before she turned at the corner to the next street, the girl stopped in front of the big house. The melodious sound of the piano drifted soothingly to her ears. She remembered. This house belonged to Midorima. The interested girl inched closer to hear better, but then the music suddenly stopped. Within a few seconds, the front door flung open and a tall boy with glasses was standing in front of the stunned girl.

"You again?" Midorima eyed the little eavesdropper, all the while holding a green frog that resembled a certain wallet of a noisy blonde in the popular ninja anime.

"Midorima-kun... um...um...I wanted to ...uh..." Sayumi blushed and emptied the pockets of her black shorts and finally pulled out a brown and white hook necklace. The girl bowed and extended her gift.

"What's this?" The green-haired boy inspected the object given to him.

"This is a _makau_. It's a Hawaiian pendant meant for good luck." Sayumi blushed as the boy wore it after hearing the purpose of it. "I wanted to say thank you for the present you gave me at the airport. It really is lucky."

"Of course. Horoscopes are never wrong." Midorima responded confidently. The boy stared at the girl standing awkwardly outside of his house.

"Sorry. I didn't know how else to find you so I came here." Sayumi glanced at the handsome boy and then shot her eyes back to the floor. "That's all. I just wanted to say thanks." The girl fled right after.

_One minute interaction and I'm already like this. This is so embarrassing._

...

Right after Sayumi entered her house, there was a phone call. Since both the landlords were out of the house, Sayumi dashed to pick up the phone.

"Ojii-chan? Yes. Yes. Where? Oh. Okay. Now? Okay. I'll be there in twenty minutes. What? Fine. I'll try to be there in ten. Okay. Sorry. I'll eat less then. Bye."

Sayumi hung up and shot up the stairs and opened the drawer and found the bag Ojii-san ordered her to bring to the shogi community center.

...

After Sayumi dropped off the bag to Ojii-san, she lingered a little longer at the center. She walked around, occasionally bending down or tiptoeing to see if _he_ would be there. She gave up after half an hour. Besides, it was late and it wasn't even the weekend yet.

The girl eventually stepped out of the center and walked out to breathe some fresh air. When she approached the end of the street, she caught a glimpse of a girl putting a very familiar black wallet into her purse. Without thinking, Sayumi charged towards the girl stepping onto the curb of the next street.

The loud and shocking sound of a car horn scared her out of her senses. The girl turned her head only to be blinded by the flashing light emitted from a huge object that she made out to be a truck. The speed the vehicle was going at wouldn't allow it to stop in time. Sayumi froze. It was red light.

A strong arm wrapped yanked at the girl's waist, just in time to save the idle girl from being crashed in the middle of the otherwise empty road. The truck stopped a little further ahead. If she remained frozen, she would have been crushed under the several thousand pound truck. A furious driver came out and cursed at the stupid girl before driving away. Everything happened too fast.

Sayumi looked at the stoplight. It just turned green. Jet lag. What a pain. When she finally let the whole event process in her head, she glanced down to look at the firm arm around her waist. She turned her head and let her confused eyes meet the calm heterochromatic pair that was focused on her.

"Seijuurou. I was looking for you!" the girl exclaimed happily.

Akashi stared at the girl and released her willingly. She was almost crashed and she acted as if nothing happened. There was clearly something wrong with her.

"Don't charge when you see red. It's dangerous."

"But you're not dangerous at all," Sayumi replied quickly. She thought again. He was referring to the light. Can she be any more out of it. "You were talking about the lights, weren't you?" Sayumi ducked down shamefully. Of course he was talking about the lights. "Erase what I said earlier. I...I...Why are you here?"

"Weren't you looking for me?"

"You came because of me?"

"No. I was seeing a friend. I just passed by."

Sayumi felt herself turn red. Of course he wasn't looking for her. She scolded herself silently for jumping to conclusions again.

"Of course. I wasn't really expecting to see you..." She didn't expect to see him, but hoped that she would.

"Stoplights are made for a reason." Akashi turned to leave.

"Seijuurou." Sayumi called from behind, surprised at how unnecessarily loud it turned out when he was only a few feet away from her. The emotionless boy turned to look at the boisterous girl with a hint of annoyance in his eyes.

"Um...I...actually...never mind." Sayumi bit down on her lip from stuttering any more. Even she found herself incredibly annoying. Why was she suddenly so shy around him. "Be careful on your way home." Sayumi waved energetically to the boy who stood still and stared back.

Akashi took a step towards her. "What?"

"Be careful on your way home?" the bashful girl repeated in a whisper.

"It's not me who needs that advice."

"Yeah. It's me who needs it more. Sorry. I...well...want to...never mind..." Sayumi was at a loss of words.

"I'll walk you home." Akashi's tone came out more as an order than an offer.

...

The two walked separately throughout the entire trip back home. The redhead deliberately walked a normal pace, but the girl still managed to lag behind. There were no words exchanged between the two, only occasional awkward glances when they waited together at the intersections.

This time, Akashi didn't turn at his usual route, but followed through in escorting the shy girl all the way back home. Sayumi was glad he did and he knew she wanted to say something except she just wasn't ready. Curiosity motivated him to spend a little more of his precious time with the unusual girl.

Sayumi stopped in front of the entrance and turned to the boy. She was finally ready to tell him. Last minutes are always the best way to push things.

"Seijuurou. Um...Can you wait here?" Sayumi didn't wait for a response, but rushed into the house, leaving the boy standing outside of the open door. In less than a minute, the girl flew back down the stairs and stopped at the doorway.

"Seijuurou. Kaa-chan told me to give this to you." Sayumi leaned towards the redhead.

Akashi was startled when the shorter girl's arms wrapped around his broad back. The slight elevation from the doorway to the outside made it a little easier for Sayumi to embrace the surprised boy. The girl patted the alarmed boy's back. "Arigatou."

For a short moment, a particular feeling rushed through him. It was sincere and warm. He stood still. Sayumi let go when she felt it got a little awkward. She pulled her face away from his chest and blushed.

"Kaa-chan wanted you to have this along with the hug." Sayumi revealed a teddy bear. "I told her that you wouldn't like something like this, but she insisted to give it to you. She said bears always have open arms to give love and hugs. She wanted to thank you in person, but is kind of busy so she came up with this. I know it's silly. If you don't want it, I'll just -"

Akashi's left hand grabbed the bear. Sayumi's surprise was illuminated in her honest expression. The speechless girl watched as the stoic boy turned and headed towards the direction of his own home.

After arriving back to his big and empty mansion of a house, Akashi placed the bear on the shelf in his bedroom next to a few other of his treasured items left to him from his late mother. This was the first time anything from anyone else made its way up there.

...

Early the next morning, Sayumi was wakened by the knocking on her door. Obaa-chan invited herself into the girl's bedroom.

"Sayumi-san." The girl rubbed her eyes and sat up to look at the elderly woman.

"Ohayouuuu..." the girl slurred sleepily.

"You were already asleep when I came home yesterday."

"Hmm?" Sayumi waited for Obaa-chan to continue.

"Yesterday, I met up with a friend of mine. She was telling me about her diligent daughter. Her daughter helps manage things for many popular celebrities."

"That's nice," the tired girl commented.

"But she is preparing for maternity leave. She can't fully relax until she finishes her current project. It's a lot of work to manage so many things all alone." Obaa-chan looked at the lazy girl lying on the bed. "So I volunteered you to assist her until she officially takes her maternity leave."

The girl looked at the woman in bewilderment. "You what?"

"It's an easy job. Just listen and help her. You'll get paid. Don't worry."

Sayumi's alarm evaporated. She was looking for a job anyway.

"When do I start?"

"Now. Dress casually, but not sloppily. You have forty-five minutes before they expect you." Obaa-chan smiled.

"Forty-five minutes? Why didn't you wake me earlier?" Sayumi pulled open her drawer violently and scavenged for an appropriate outfit for the occasion.

"It's more fun to rush things. Breakfast is downstairs." Obaa-chan chuckled and left the girl alone in the room.

...

"You must be Sayumi. I appreciate that you're so willing to help." The older woman in a white business blouse and gray striped skirt glanced at her watch and then at the panting girl. "You're right on time. Work hard."

"Hai. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" The young teenager dipped her head down which led the woman to let out a laugh.

"Don't worry. I just need you to help run a few errands." The woman's attention was stolen by the noisy crowd gathered around the entrance. A tall shadow surrounded by an entourage of a few men in black suits passed by and turned to the long hallway. "You came in for a treat, Sayumi-chan." The woman winked and motioned for the girl to follow in the same direction as the mysterious boy.

Sayumi was led into a bright room. She observed the high technology that composed the room. There were many people equipped with headphones and mics running around doing their own things.

"Sayumi-chan. Help these people move those things to that side. Afterwards, go buy these things." The woman handed her the required list of supplies and gave her a card. "Don't forget to bring the receipt back." Sayumi nodded and carried out her first tasks.

...

By the time the tired girl completed her assignments, she reported back to her boss.

"Now go get me a cup of fresh brewed coffee, no milk no cream. Go ask everyone else what they want. Just use the same card to buy everything."

Sayumi, exhausted from traveling to so many different places, froze and stared at the woman. "So I need to ask and buy drinks for everyone now?"

The woman nodded before turning to carry on other duties. After carefully recording the list of beverages requested, Sayumi went out and returned with all the orders. This job was definitely not easy.

...

"Here. Your green tea frap, no whip. And you also ordered a hot chocolate."

The woman pointed at the closed gray door.

"That's for him. Bring it inside."

The inexperienced girl nodded and entered the room. She saw a blonde boy sitting on a chair with his back facing her. His arm was on the armrest and his head was looking down at the huge textbook sitting heavily on his lap. Sayumi quietly crept towards the boy to give him his hot chocolate, but when she approached him, she heard him snoring quietly. Her eyes shot to the textbook which was turned to the first page. She got a laugh from that. She bent down to see the cute boy who was sound asleep.

Her hands cupped over her mouth when she recognized the handsome face of none other than Kise. Of course it was. Blonde. Pierced ear. Long legs. Why didn't she realize it the minute she stepped in. Her heart skipped as she stared at his innocent sleeping face. Sayumi unconsciously drew out her phone to take a picture for her mother, but thought twice and didn't. It was best to respect his personal privacy, no matter how cute the picture would've turned out.

She placed the hot cup on the table and slowly removed the textbook from the lap of the snoring boy. The girl looked around and grabbed a light blanket sitting on the couch and covered the boy in the thin sleeveless shirt. It was the season when people were most vulnerable to catching colds.

After Sayumi covered the boy in the light blanket, she made her way over to the comfy red couch in the corner and fell fast asleep herself.

Not long after, the blonde model woke up from his short nap. He was disappointed in himself for not noticing when someone placed a blanket over him. He drank from the cup of lukewarm hot chocolate. When he got up and turned around, he caught sight of the girl sleeping on the red couch. Her face was buried in the sofa cushion which made the young model smile at her ability to continue sleeping soundly despite the suffocation from lack of oxygen.

The thoughtful boy approached the sleeping girl and placed the blanket gently over her shoulders. Before walking out of the door, he couldn't help but glance behind. He couldn't see her hidden face, but something about her looked strangely familiar. A little too familiar. Kise walked back to the sofa, but before he got a good look at the girl, his manager called him out to start his shoot.

...

The rising model perfected all his photo shots and the job was finished smoothly. He hurried back into the room the minute he finished, but much to his dismay, the peculiar sleeping beauty was no longer on the couch. He yanked out his cell phone and turned it on.

{Text from Kise Ryouta}: Guys. I think I saw Sayumi today.

{Kagami Taiga}: I thought I saw her yesterday, but Kuroko insisted that I didn't.

{Kuroko Tetsuya}: Kagami-kun. That's because we previously had three false alarms.

{Murasakibara Atsushi}: Really? I'll call Kine-chin. Hold on.

{Aomine Daiki}: Don't involve me in your group texts.

{Murasakibara Atsushi}: Someone answered. But it's not Sayumi. I think she changed her number.

{Aomine Daiki}: Isn't Sayu in America?

{Kuroko Tetsuya}: I thought so too.

{Kise Ryouta}: I was at my model shoot and then there was this girl sleeping on the couch. I thought it was her.

{Aomine Daiki}: Why didn't you check if it was her?

{Kise Ryouta}: I had to work.

{Kagami Taiga}: So was it her or not?

{Kise Ryouta}: I don't know. Maybe not since Kinenocchi would've said hi.

{Kuroko Tetsuya}: I still have the basketball.

{Murasakibara Atsushi}: And we took the time to convince Aka-chin to sign it.

{Aomine Daiki}: Tetsu did all the work.

{Kagami Taiga}: If she did come back, she would've let us know, wouldn't she?

{Kise Ryouta}: She may be afraid to bother us so she didn't contact us.

{Murasakibara Atsushi}: Annoying people think like that.

{Aomine Daiki}: Sayu is annoying.

{Kagami Taiga}: Thought you didn't care.

{Aomine Daiki}: I don't.

{Kuroko Tetsuya}: Why don't we just all go check tomorrow. It's Saturday. We don't have school so she shouldn't either.

{Kise Ryouta}: I don't have work tomorrow. I can go.

{Murasakibara Atsushi}: Let mee known if u find him.

{Kagami Taiga}: You mean HER.

{Aomine Daiki}: Murasakibara's probably shoving too much candy in his mouth to type correctly.

{Murasakibara Atsushi}: Yeah. I bought a load of sweets back home with the money in a wallet I found near the park.

{Kise Ryouta}: You used someone else's money to buy candy?

{Murasakibara Atsushi}: What else was I supposed to do with it?

{Kise Ryouta}: Lost and found at the police station?

{Murasakibara Atsushi}: It had nothing except some receipts, one being for a whole case of Nerunerunerune candy.

{Kuroko Tetsuya}: Was the wallet black with many pockets?

{Murasakibara Atsushi}: How'd you know?

{Kuroko Tetsuya}: Who else would buy so much candy aside from Murasakibara-kun?

...

Kise watched his manager walk in with the usual pile of fan mail.

"You should read some of these and reply. You need to do some fan service once in a while."

"Alright. I'll go through them." The manager left the room and Kise opened the first in the pile of pink and white envelopes.

...

After going through the entire pile, Kise found something that finally sparked his interest. At the very bottom of the pile, taped onto the desk, was a white post-it. He lifted the sticky note and read aloud.

"Kise. Where'd you go? I thought you'd wake me up. I wanted to contact you but my phone died and so I lost all your numbers. I don't feel right to write down my number here, but I'll be at the park tomorrow at the usual time." Kise smiled. She was back. "Man. She has terrible writing. Is she even a girl?"

{Text from Kise Ryouta}: That was Kinenocchi. She's going to the park tomorrow.

{Kagami Taiga}: You saw her?

{Kise Ryouta}: She left a note.

{Murasakibara Atsushi}: What if it wasn't her?

{Kise Ryouta}: Her handwriting is terrible.

{Kuroko Tetsuya}: I'll bring the ball.

{Kise Ryouta}: Don't forget to bring the wallet you found, Murasakibaracchi.

...

Saturday shogi had the same expected outcome. Sayumi lost to the unbeatable Akashi who marked his fourth victory against her. Tired from close to eight hours in the center, the two walked out of the center.

"Seijuurou. Wait."

Akashi looked at the girl leaning near the house at the corner of the street.

"Do you hear it? The piano?" Sayumi asked excitedly as she closed her eyes to absorb the beautiful melody. "I always hear him play-"

The music stopped before Sayumi finished her sentence. Akashi looked at the disappointed girl and then laid his eyes on the boy who opened the door.

"Akashi." The green-haired boy stepped out. He tilted his glasses and looked at the girl next to him.

"Shintarou."

"So you two know each other pretty well."

The two boys looked at the girl who was obviously speaking out of turn.

"Sorry. Don't glare at me like that Seijuurou."

Midorima quickly scanned his former team's captain's face. That was very odd. The girl just addressed Akashi so informally and he had no reaction. The guts to actually dare call him so casually. She's not to be underestimated.

"Where are you two headed?" Midorima asked the boy and girl standing outside his house.

Akashi allowed the girl to answer. Sayumi glanced at her clock and a surprised look took over.

"Seijuurou. I have to go the park tonight. There's people there I know you would like to meet. They're also basketball players. You don't have anything to do right?"

"No."

Midorima's eyebrow lifted. Akashi just agreed to accompany the girl somewhere. No way was he missing out.

"I'll go too."

...

When Kagami stepped into the quiet park, he took a seat, thinking he was the first one there. After hearing strange slurping noises, he turned and found a boy sipping a large vanilla shake sitting right next to him. A tall blonde model trailed in soon after and greeted the two boys. Then came the tallest player with his bucket of newly bought sweets. A certain fashionably late individual also arrived earlier than usual.

Two other unexpected guests arrived right after, creating an uncomfortably tense atmosphere. This was one of the rare occasions where the entire Generation of Miracles united.

The awkward silence was broken by the panting of a girl running outside and heading to the courts.

"Seijuurou...Midorima-kun. Why'd you suddenly start sprinting?" Sayumi was a little disappointed that she was left behind.

"We were only jogging."

Sayumi squinted at the tall Midorima who didn't even break a sweat. At the corner of her eye, she saw Akashi. He wasn't tired either. Only her. Ojii-chan was right. She's out of shape.

"Kineno."

Sayumi, who didn't notice the other guests sitting on the other side, finally looked. Every single one of them were here.

"Guys..." Sayumi didn't expect this. Her eyes were becoming wet. She didn't know she missed all of them that much until she saw them. She assumed that they didn't know of her temporary absence.

"Finally free to play?" Sayumi hid the slight shaking of her voice.

"Kineno. Where were you?" Kagami stepped forward. Sayumi looked at the teddy-bear figure. His eyes showed that he missed her as much as she missed them. As if by instinct, she ran towards the boy and gave him a big hug in which he awkwardly returned to the shorter girl.

"Kineno-san." Sayumi turned and looked at the ghostly shadow next to her. She missed the feeling of being shocked.

"Kuroko!" Sayumi threw her arms around the two Seirin basketball players.

"Kine-chin. I don't want to hold this anymore." Murasakibara held out the black wallet which was now much lighter than when he picked it up.

"Murasakibara!" Sayumi jumped on the giant who almost fell to the cement floor from the impact. "I brought a lot of sweets back. It's not as good as the ones in Japan, but they're pretty sweet."

"You bought enough for everyone right, Kinenocchi?" The blonde model joined in. He helped the small girl down from the giant's shoulders. He was rewarded with a warm hug.

"Kise." Sayumi felt the most calm with the blonde. He was just as kind and caring as she remembered him. "I wanted to wait for you yesterday but my boss scolded me for falling asleep in your room and made me run more errands."

The taller boy patted her on the head. "Next time, wake me up."

The bouncing of a basketball interrupted the touching reunion between the girl and the boys. Midorima tilted his glasses to look at the tanned boy who made a thundering dunk.

"Are we playing or not?" Aomine smirked. This was going to be an interesting game.

...

"It's only fair that way."

"How so? You're putting Aominecchi with Akashicchi."

"But Kuroko and Kineno are also on their team."

"What's that supposed to mean? Kuroko and I don't need Aomine and Seijuurou to win."

"Can we just start? I'm getting hungry."

Kagami and Aomine were chosen to perform the tip off.

"Kineno-san. Why are you giggling?" Kuroko whispered before the game officially started.

"I just thought it would be hilarious if I was chosen to tip off. So glad it's not me." Sayumi and Kuroko both smiled and the game started.

...

Akashi was guarded by Kagami and Kise. With an effortless backwards toss, the ball was passed to the invisible player. The ball was sent violently flying to the direction of Sayumi who barely managed to catch it. The girl took no time to think and shot the ball, but the tallest opponent grazed the basketball, interfering with its otherwise smooth journey through the basket. The ball fell off the rim, but Aomine easily tipped it back in. Another basket.

"Twenty-one twenty." The game was over.

The strong navy-haired boy tossed the ball to the panting girl who barely managed to catch it.

"What?" Sayumi looked at the ball. Throughout the entire game, she didn't notice the scribbles all over the basketball. Her hand went over the black signatures.

"Don't lend this one to anyone." Kise flashed his adorable smile.

"Ah. Kineno don't start tearing up. It's just a basketball." Kagami put his hand behind his head.

"Everyone...thank you..." Sayumi stared at the ball and memorized every inch of it. "Now I don't want to bring it out of the house." Sayumi hugged the ball tightly against her white shirt.

"Sayu. It's dirty."

"I can't believe Aomine dunked you so hard. If I knew..." Sayumi pouted and patted the ball as if it was a little kid.

"Kinenocchi. How'd you manage to meet the entire Generation of Miracles by yourself?"

All the boys looked at the wide-eyed girl. She didn't know. She still didn't know. Kise laughed first. A few others joined in with the exception of Akashi and Kuroko.

"You're the Generation of Miracles?"

Kuroko nodded. "Except Kagami."

Kagami lightly knocked at Kuroko's head. "I'm a separate miracle."

"Why didn't you say so earlier? If I knew, I wouldn't have passed the ball and let Aomine dunk it more than once. Kagami's at fault too. You smashed it. Kuroko...you passed it to Seijuurou. That was painful. And Murasakibara...you...you...made it a little sticky..." the girl complained.

"Kise copied Aomine and slammed it as well," Kuroko conveniently slipped in.

"Sayu. Why aren't you blaming him?" Aomine pointed at Midorima who was chuckling at the boys Sayumi pointed out.

"He threw the ball." Kagami asserted.

"That's different."

"You're being biased, Kine-chin."

Sayumi blushed. "No I'm not."

"Hand the ball over. We're playing again." Akashi finally spoke.

"No! Get your own ball!"

The desperate girl grabbed the ball and sped out of the park. The remaining boys slowly turned their heads to look at their former team captain. No one ever says "no" to Akashi Seijuurou, not unless you have a death wish.

"Aka-chin...do you want some candy?"

"..."


	27. Ideal Type

******I've actually been envisioning this chapter since, well, forever. This scene was what got me so hyped up and excited for the romance arc. I hope this would be a good introduction to the blossoming romance.**

**I'm glad Murasakibara's cuteness rubbed off on you guys in the previous chapter!**

**********Hontouni arigatou for favoriting, following, and reviewing. It means more than you think! I'm happy I get to write for such a supportive audience.**

**I also wanted to wish our dear Aomine an early Happy Birthday! I know I'm three days early, but I couldn't resist the urge to post what I have the minute it is done.**

**Anyways~ **

* * *

Chapter 27

Sayumi's pair of eyes wandered to the hypnotized navy-haired boy sitting next to her, and then down to the object of his fancy. The curious girl leaned in a little closer to the muscular figure, only to have him shift naturally, blocking her from seeing what seemed to be giving him endless amusement. Sayumi straightened her back and attempted to peer over Aomine's wide shoulders, but was only destined to another failure.

"Aomine. What'cha doing?" The girl tilted her head slightly to add to the innocence of the inquiry.

The basketball jock didn't hear the question as he was too engrossed in his reading. He unconsciously extended his arm and raised his index finger to the annoying girl's lips.

"Shh." Aomine flipped the page of the mysterious article.

"Aomine-kun. I don't think you should be reading that in front of Kineno-san." The pale bluenette, sitting next to his former basketball partner, sipped his vanilla shake.

"I'm studying, not reading." Aomine looked up at the sincere Kuroko, sitting spectrally, unnoticed.

"What'cha studying?" Sayumi chimed in, feeling that Aomine may answer this question to fill in the eerie atmosphere. Being the only girl, sitting in a table with seven skilled basketball boys, each harboring their own difficult personalities to deal with, what else can she talk about?

This wasn't a particularly special occasion. Sayumi had previously hung out with the familiar group countless times before, but this time was slightly different. It was Saturday. It was Saturday early dinner with the gang. It was also Saturday early dinner with unexpected guest, Akashi.

Last Saturday, Midorima was the extra addition to the usual basketball crew. With the unannounced participation of the green-haired boy, Sayumi was already left with a sense of nervousness, but now, the feeling has just tripled. It wasn't just because she was sensing curious stares and envious glares from around her all the time. Nor was it because she was the shortest and only girl in the group. It felt super strange that all of the boys came, but acted like they were forced to come. Everyone was preoccupied with something, leaving her sitting uncomfortably at the same table.

Kise would be constantly excusing himself to make calls or text his manager. Midorima would spend every second stroking his lucky item, which by the way, was a turtle that day. Murasakibara would be testing how many packs of pocky he could stuff in his mouth and eat in one bite. Kuroko would disappear and make sucking noises with his straw to contribute to the awkward situation. Aomine would be bent down, reading something "not your business." Kagami would be cramming down his not hill, but mountain load of burgers. And then there was Akashi, staring randomly at the pair of red scissors sitting unused and lonesomely on the counter next to the tired-looking cashier.

Sayumi was mostly left to do her own thing. When she tried talking to one boy, all of them would look up, stare, and then carry on with their own little things. Perhaps this was the result of hanging out too much together. Friends also run out of things to say after discussing the weather and such. Sayumi was hoping she could revive some life into the group, even if it was simply to relieve the cold stare she felt from the boy sitting diagonal from her.

"Girls. Shh." Aomine roughly waved off the bored Sayumi.

"Aominecchi. Why study magazines when there's such a cute girl next to you?" The blonde model put away his cell phone after updating his busy calendar. Sayumi glanced at Kuroko, who seemed to have appeared again, interested and ready to participate in the conversation.

"Where?" The tanned boy shot up, scavenging the entire room for the cutie his friend pointed out, but sat down in disappointment. "Don't ever joke about that." Aomine looked seriously at Kise, who pointed at the girl flipping her head left and right to find the "cute girl."

"Not my type." Aomine brushed off easily without investing much thought.

"What's not your type?" Sayumi's wide eyes curiously met Aomine's dark blue orbs.

"Yeah. Mine-chin. Tell Kine-chin your ideal type of girls." Even the sweets giant's interest was sparked.

Sayumi blushed at the sudden realization of where the conversation was heading. This would probably prove to be a little awkward, but she felt it rather pointless to masquerade her interest. It was too gripping a topic to let pass by. It was about time she got to know her friends a "little" better anyways. The shy girl recovered from her momentary shyness, and looked intently at the tanned boy, waiting patiently for an answer. All eyes were now on Aomine, who didn't particularly like the attention. He cashed away his paper treasure and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Aomine. Don't be shy." Sayumi encouraged the arrogant boy to continue with her "gambatte" pose emitting perhaps an ounce too much moe.

"Why?" Aomine was stubborn in not telling. It didn't really occur to him exactly why he was so keen on not sharing, especially when all the other boys already knew of his hobbies and interests.

"Don't kill the fun, Aominecchi. The whole gang is actually paying attention now."

"Shut up Kise. If you so want to, share yours."

"Aominecchi." Kise grinned slyly. "You're interested in my ideal type?"

"Get outta here."

Sayumi laughed at Aomine and Kise's light bickering. She smiled at the two lively boys filled with energy.

"Kine-chin will share her ideal type after we share ours," Murasakibara threw out casually and opened another box of goodies.

"Wait...what? I never said tha-"

"Kinenocchi. Don't spoil the fun." The blonde boy conveniently manipulated his puppy face. It shamed whoever was to deny his "humble" requests. "Aominecchi. You first."

"Tch." Aomine leaned inwards, and the boys prepared for the beginning of an interesting discussion. "I like girls with overwhelming chests."

The tanned, muscular boy's former Teikou teammates all looked up in surprise. They stared in disbelief that THE Aomine would use such mature language in describing what was previously "I like big boobs." They all looked at their sole female friend and silently applauded Aomine for his integrity and moderation.

Sayumi secretly glanced down. Well, not everyone could achieve the state of "overwhelming." After shaking off that thought, she was once again filled with nervousness. How was she supposed to answer when it was her turn? Before she had time to let her worries infiltrate her mind, she was easily distracted by the rising model's disclosure of his ideal type. The handsome blonde cleared his throat.

"A girl that wouldn't tie me down."

"Like physically?" Kagami asked while munching on another burger. Sayumi nudged the boy for his question.

"I like my independence. My girlfriend would have to understand that."

The other boys admired the model's straightforward answer. Everyone nodded and the invisible mic was given to the stoic Midorima.

"Older women." Fast. Swift. Perfectly defines personal preference.

"Elegant girls are the best," Kagami said with his mouth full. A quiet chuckle came from the pale boy whom everyone had almost forgotten. All eyes were now on Kuroko. Whether he drew the attention intentionally or not, he was expected to speak his fair share.

"I like the gentle type." Kuroko returned the audience's blank stares. It was nothing unusual. It was the typical, average, honest, simple answer. It came from Kuroko. What were they expecting?

Murasakibara became the next center of attention. "Let me think..." The giant looked up at the ceiling and a thought hit him. "Tall girls."

"Taller than you?" Sayumi's face was filled with horror. "Are you sure?"

"No offense, Kine-chin." Murasakibara continued to eat his sweets.

All eyes were cast down on the table after the tallest boy spoke. No one dared to say anything after. No one who cared for their life at least.

"Seijuurou. Your turn." Sayumi was really excited about the first upbeat conversation that the group initiated. She wasn't going to let it end there. "Wait. Were you even listening?" The girl scanned the boy's unreadable expression. She estimated the area he was focusing on. "Seijuurou, why are you staring at the scissors?"

Kagami almost choked when he heard Akashi and scissors in the same sentence. A not so splendid memory came to mind.

"Kagami. Don't choke."

The other six pairs of eyes slowly moved up to look at the poised redhead sitting authoritatively. Silence and undivided attention was given to the revered basketball prodigy.

"Dignity is an important trait that everyone must possess."

Akashi's audience nodded. As simple as that sounded, the certainty in his voice won the agreement of his listeners. Dignity is indeed a significant characteristic.

Unexpectedly, Akashi directed the attention to the last person who had yet to reveal her personal preference. Sayumi smiled sheepishly.

"Want to go play basketball now?"

"Kinenocchi. Your turn." Sayumi's words were fired back at her. The girl apologized to Akashi in her head.

"I don't really have an ideal type."

"Aww. Don't be shy, Sayu." Aomine smirked after his sarcastic comment. "You brought it onto yourself."

Unable to stand being teased with her own words, Sayumi spoke.

"My ideal type would be someone taller than me." Sayumi smiled at her assertion. She played it nice and safe, or so she thought.

"Kineno. We're all taller than you." Kagami bluntly pointed out the obvious.

Sayumi glowered at Kagami, which came off more as a squint.

"It's really hard to explain." Sayumi sighed. "I've never really thought about it since...well, you know..." The girl analyzed her audience's expressions. She felt bad that she was the only one not sharing. "Well, my ideal type is Koukai-nii." The girl's face was lit with a cheerful expression.

"Brother complex..." Murasakibara shook his head a little disapprovingly. "You probably shouldn't have shared."

"No. Don't get me wrong. I love Koukai-nii, but not like that. I'm just saying, my ideal type would resemble him." Sayumi frantically waved her hands in hopes of waving off the sudden misperception. The giant simply laughed at her futile efforts, but secretly smiled after recalling a certain memory when the same girl compared him to her dear brother.

"Describe him." Kise was interested. He was expecting the girl to say something like a model or celebrity. This was definitely the bad-handwriting, clumsy, random, brother-obsessing, basketball enthusiast whom he never seemed to be bored of.

"Um...well...he's very handsome." Sayumi nodded as she pictured her brother in her memories. "Very handsome."

"Who does he look like?" Kagami asked curiously.

"Um...well..." Sayumi looked at a certain individual and her face turned red.

"Kineno-san. He looks like one of us right?" Kuroko's amazing observations skills cannot be denied.

"Share. Kine-chin," urged Murasakibara who was growing impatient from the suspense.

"I think...Midorima."

All eyes left the girl and flew to the boy adjusting his glasses.

"Midorima?!"

"Mixed with Seijuurou."

"That's ugly." Both Aomine and Kagami's words came out perfectly in sync.

"Look who's talking." Murasakibara taunted.

"Aominecchi, Kagamicchi, don't say that in front of Kinenocchi. She'll be hurt."

"Don't worry about it. I just think that Midorima is really cool. He doesn't miss a shot and is so fastidious. Koukai-nii was pretty much the same. I guess my second pick would be Seijuurou." Sayumi looked around at her gaping audience. "Guys...did I say something wrong?" The girl turned only to make contact with the intimidating pair of heterochromatic eyes piercing through her safe zone.

It was a given rule. Akashi didn't require himself to be placed into any categories. But in the cases in which he is involved in, he shall settle for no less than first. And this was a first. Definitely a first where he came in second. After getting the slight idea that she was being misunderstood again, Sayumi resumed her random hand-waving technique that didn't ever work to her advantage.

"I meant that Midorima's personality is more dominant and Seijuurou's personality is more recessive in Koukai-nii. I thought you wanted me to describe my brother." Sayumi pouted in response to the tense atmosphere the boys suddenly pressured her with. "I'm not saying I prefer Midorima over Akashi. What were you guys thinking?"

Kise's joyous laughter relieved the suffocating tension. A beautiful smile spread over the model's face. "I never knew Kinenocchi was into tsundere types."

Sayumi threw her Kagami's basketball at the blonde sitting next to Akashi. Kise easily caught the flying ball and laughed harder. "Kinenocchi is so fun to tease." The furious girl threw her jacket next, but instead of flying straight to Kise, it swerved and headed in the direction of the newest guest. Akashi swiftly caught it and sent it at Aomine who expected the throw. Aomine smirked and placed the jacket back in its original place between him and Sayumi.

"Sayu. That's Akashi," Aomine rubbed in.

Kuroko's slurping followed. Midorima smiled. Kagami scratched his head. . Murasakibara dug in his bag for my sweets. Akashi's eyes remained fixed on Sayumi, who once again, sat idly.

"Kineno." Kagami saved the girl from the awkward situation. The girl happily turned to the taller of the two redheads. "So how does Koukai really look like? Is your definition of handsome a fusion of Midorima and Akashi?"

Sayumi tilted her head at the curious faces expecting her to answer. "Wait. I think Tou-chan uploaded a picture of our family in my phone." Sayumi unlocked her combination.

"Kine-chin. Your password is too simple." Mursakibara peered down at the girl huddled over her cell phone.

"None of your business." Sayumi scrolled down to search the images. "Found it!" The excited girl zoomed in on the family picture and focused on the tall boy resting his chin on his sister's head in the picture.

The seven boys leaned forward to get a better look at the "legendary" Koukai-nii. All the boys looked at the girl speechlessly and directed their attention back to the picture. The girl blinked and patiently waited for comments that never came.

"..."

...

After the boys took in the sudden shock and recovered, they all sat back straight and looked at the girl. They harbored a feeling of guilt for not having anything to say. The womanizer was chosen to fix the issue.

"Kinenocchi..." Kise couldn't hold in his laughter and allowed himself to finish his laugh before continuing. "Anyways. Aside from your brother, what kind of guy do you like?" Kise turned away to suppress another laugh.

"Someone who I can be clumsy and myself around." Sayumi wore her thinking face. "Someone who would laugh at my jokes, even if they're terrible. Though he might be laughing because it was so terrible." The girl continued without being asked. "Someone who wouldn't mind me eating tons of sweets and food. We could share, then we can eat more together. I also like it if he would spend time to teach me things and not find me annoying. I would definitely work very hard to not disappoint him again. And hopefully I can provide him with what he doesn't have or needs." The girl was looking down at the table the whole time, talking more to herself than the boys who were listening attentively. "But if such a person did exist, I wonder if he would even consider someone like me." Sayumi sighed and pouted at her high expectations. Perhaps that was the reason as to why she never had a boyfriend like the rest of her friends.

"Kinenocchi. Are you trying to advertise yourself?" Kise stared seriously at the girl.

The tone of the model's question sounded different from how she was used to conversing with him.

"I..." Sayumi was interrupted by the convenient phone. The girl nodded her head and walked out to answer the call from her boss.

"Kineno-san was turning red." Kuroko's comment came in right after the girl stepped out.

"Sayu's dreaming."

"Though Kinenocchi looks and acts like how she does, she's surprisingly cute."

"Kine-chin was always like that."

"Did anyone else beside me feel that Kineno was describing us?" Kagami's surprisingly insightful question got the group thinking. Almost automatically, all heads turned to seek guidance from the genius.

"Akashi. What do you think?"

The sagacious teenager looked expressionlessly at the boys, but didn't speak. Sayumi reentered the group seconds after.

"Sayumi." The girl looked curiously at the revered redhead. "Who do you like?"

The boys all shot Akashi a surprised look. So bold and to the point. That was their captain. But none of them really expected the omniscient boy to not know something for once.

"I don't really have anyone I like..." Sayumi fiddled with her empty cup. Did she really finish the entire large cup of vanilla milkshake by herself. She didn't remember doing so, but shrugged off the possibility that someone else might have partaken in the job of finished it for her.

"Have you ever dated anyone before?" Midorima just had to ask.

"No. But Meiko has." Sayumi questioned herself for bringing up her friend out of nowhere.

"What about Meiko?" Akashi knew what was going on. "You like your friend's boyfriend."

"No. I just liked the same guy she is crushing on," Sayumi desperately clarified. "Ah. Why'd I just tell you guys?" The girl wracked her head for her lack of prudence.

"Who's this amazing guy who won our little Sayu's heart?" Aomine was apparently showing some interest. He wrapped his long and strong arms around the girl's shoulders and leaned in closer. "I wanna meet him."

Sayumi tried to avoid the question, but the boy wouldn't budge until she answered. She glanced at Kagami who didn't offer any assistance. Couldn't blame him, he was curious too.

"He's the vice-captain of our school's basketball team." Aomine didn't release the girl just yet. He smirked and looked around the table at the other boys. "Any other questions?"

"Stealing your best friend's boyfriend will definitely dent even the strongest of friendships." Midorima stated factually.

"I gave up on him the minute Meiko told me she liked him. Don't jump to conclusions."

"Kinenocchi. Did Meiko-chan confess to him yet?"

"Not yet," Sayumi's small voice answered.

"That's pretty pathetic. Who's this Meiko? Never heard of her."

"I'll show you. She's really pretty." Sayumi unlocked her phone.

"Sayu. Who puts 1234 as their password?" Aomine couldn't help but agree with Murasakibara this time around.

"Sh. I sometimes forget so let's keep this simple. Here. This is Meiko."

Aomine's eyes didn't leave the screen of the phone. Kise leaned over and his eyes widened. Kagami stopped chewing temporarily. Kuroko peeked in. Midorima cleared his throat. Akashi looked away. Murasakibara almost dropped his pocky.

"Oi. Sayu."

"Hm?"

"I'm sure there are plenty of other guys out there." Aomine's large hand patted the girl's head.

"Kine-chin. You have tough competition." Murasakibara pitied the girl up against the goddess in the picture.

"I know. It's actually not much of a competition. Meiko always wins," Sayumi admitted herself. The boys sluggishly unglued their eyes away from Meiko's picture and hesitantly returned the phone to the girl. Kise willingly handed the phone back to the owner.

"Kinenocchi. You may be wrong on that." The blond's golden eyes settled on the girl in front of him. His eyes were beaming with energy, highlighting his wild personality.

Sayumi froze after making eye contact with the model. Her heart was racing. She could feel it. The new peculiar feeling she never experienced before. To partially distract herself, but mostly change the weird subject, Sayumi got up from her seat and picked up the ball. "Ready to play?" Before hearing any answers, the girl awkwardly walked out of the restaurant.

The boys all stared at the girl. From the corner of his eye, Kise noticed that Akashi had been staring at him. Akashi stood up to leave first and the blond playfully tagged along. Aomine and Kagami looked at each other and raced out at the same time. Murasakibara and Midorima followed.

Abandoned at the table, Kuroko finished the last bit of his delicious milkshake, and placed his cup down. He saw the secret eye contact exchanged among the boys. He saw Kise's sudden serious attitude. He noticed Akashi's interest. He sensed Midorima's curiosity. He felt Aomine's shifting. He heard Kagami's gulp. He noticed the tiny piece of candy Murasakibara forgot on the table. He saw everything.

...

"Wait. The teams are uneven. Where's Kuroko?" Sayumi looked around the park. She turned and was alarmed by the presence of the pale boy standing unnoticed behind her. "Where were you?"

"I was here from the beginning."


	28. Bokutachi no Hatsu (Our Firsts)

**Hey there! How's everyone doing? Just wanted to thank all those who are supporting this by favoriting, following, reviewing, and reading.**

**I am delighted to share that I read my first pairing review! By pairing review, I meant that one of the reviewers shared their opinions of what pairing they support. I was so excited to read it. To that certain reader, I hope this chapter will not disappoint.**

**Thank you also to those who took the time to drop by and review. I love reading feedback. They're really encouraging.**

**Sayumi: Serianri-chan. Why am I here?**

**Serianri: Well, I was reading something that also had a panel like this so if this is found useful, I might switch to panel talking through you instead of blabbering on myself.**

**Sayumi: So that's why I'm here...**

**Kuroko: I have a part in this chapter too.**

**Sayumi: Don't spoil Kuroko! This was originally supposed to be named "Kuroko no ..."**

**Serianri: Guess yourselves!**

* * *

Chapter 28

"Kineno-san. What are you doing?" Kuroko, with two large vanilla milkshakes in his hands, stared down at the girl. He just returned from a quick trip to buy drinks at Maji Burger and upon returning to the park, he finds his friend crawling desperately on all fours in search of something. "Did you lose something again?" Kuroko suspected he was right.

Sayumi looked guiltily at Kuroko and forced a wobbly smile. "You're back already?" She was definitely hiding something.

"What happened?" Kuroko placed the two drinks on the bench. He was dying to taste his drink, but thought it best to help the panicking girl first. He didn't expect to see her while taking Tetsuya Nigou on a walk. He felt bad for the girl, dressed in a rather nice outfit, to be crawling on the floor on such a nice sunny Saturday afternoon.

"I thought it would be fun to play hide-and-seek with Tetsuya Nigou and well...I started counting and told him to "hide" but now I can't even find him." Tears were forming. "He didn't even leave any pee hints." The girl frowned. "Kuroko...I'm so sorry!" It was convenient for her to bow her head down to the floor since she was already on her knees.

"Kineno-san. We can look together." The gentle boy patted the girl's head as she wiped away her useless tears. The basketball player surprised Sayumi with his sudden action. He bent down and began looking with her.

The two looked fruitlessly under trees and bushes. The park was too good of a place to play hide and seek with a little Alaskan malamute. Aside from the shuffling of a few shrubs here and there, accompanied with the mocking chirping of the birds gazing down at the two teenagers, silence composed the atmosphere. The exhausting quietness was broken by a shriek that came from Sayumi. Kuroko quickly appeared next to her, his figure hovering over her smaller one.

"Oww..." Sayumi bit down on her lower lip and Kuroko carefully lifted her hand. The boy looked closely at the gushing blood coming from the girl's fragile fingers. The girl leaned in as well to see the condition of the cut.

"Kineno-sa-"

Suddenly, the boy was cut off from his sentence, when something soft placed itself comfortably on his sweet lips that tasted of vanilla. The stunned boy froze in place as his wide eyes met the equally wide ones of the surprised girl whose lips were still connected with his.

"Arf-Arf."

A mischievous little black and white dog was wagging its tail rapidly. The sudden interruption was followed by a sudden yank. A firm hand pulled Kuroko protectively away from his close proximity to Sayumi. The girl was also pushed slightly backwards. The bewildered girl who was still trying to take in what had just happened was immediately scolded.

"What's wrong with you, Sayu?" Aomine glared at the intimidated girl. The tall tanned boy showed up unexpectedly.

"I-"

"Kine-chin. How could you do that to Kuro-chin?" The tall giant teased as he continued to eat his sweets care freely. Next to him, Midorima tilted his glasses.

Sayumi looked guiltily at the "victim" of the situation. Kuroko looked up blankly, stood and patted away the excess dirt on his white shirt. Kagami watched as the girl patted the dust off herself. He opened his mouth to add in his opinion of what everyone just witnessed.

"Kineno. We know how much you adore Kuroko, but you can't just take advantage of his vulnerability." Kagami shook his head before he continued. "That was Kuroko's first kiss."

Upon hearing the news, Sayumi's hands immediately shot to her lips. She let out a mini gasp.

"I'm so sorr-"

"Isn't it a little late for that?" Aomine's harsh tone pierced Sayumi.

"Please let me explain. I-"

"It's okay Kineno-san. It was an accident."

The gentle Kuroko walked over to the girl and took her hand. He wiped away the remaining blood from her previously inflicted wound with a tissue. The caring boy noticed the girl's self-blame.

"At least now we found Nigou." Kuroko's considerate comment lightened the mood. A small smile crossed Sayumi's face.

"Sorry Kuroko for causing so much trouble." Sayumi expressed genuine sincere as she relayed the heartfelt message.

To draw the attention away from the ashamed girl, Kuroko turned to the other fellow basketball players.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I followed you from the restaurant."

Kuroko nodded at Kagami and then turned to look at Aomine.

"I was going to play some ball. Then I saw the dog with the jersey and followed it." Aomine's story was also accepted.

"We thought it was strange that Kuroko had two large milkshakes so we came to spy." Midorima didn't even mind telling the truth as it was.

"I tagged along with Mido-chin."

Sudden light laughter filled the park. Everyone temporarily forgot about the flashy model. "I just passed by."

"Did you see Kine-chin force a kiss on Kuro-chin?"

All glares were now directed at the humiliated girl who lowered her head even more. The boys each shook their heads.

"That was cruel Sayu. That was Tetsu's first."

"You have to be careful, Kuroko. Kineno is an aggressive one," the redhead teased. Kuroko smiled faintly, still a little exhausted from the unexpected occurrence of his first kiss. Upon noticing Kuroko's lingering surprise, Kagami walked him out of the park, followed by the rest of the boys, leaving Sayumi by herself. Even Tetsuya Nigou followed the leaving gang. All of the boys went to console Kuroko, but a particular one stayed behind.

"Kinenocchi?" The kind blonde bent down next to the girl. A few teardrops stained the cement floor. "Ah. Why are you crying? We all know that it was an accident. We saw Tetsuya Nigou launch at you and pushed you at Kuroko. They were just teasing..."

Kise tried coming up with more ideas to comfort the girl. Perhaps his friends went a little overboard with the teasing. Sayumi was a girl after all.

"Kinenocchi..."

"Wah!" The blonde didn't expect the girl to lunge herself at him. "That was my first kiss too!"

Kise looked at the crying girl who clung onto him tightly, afraid to show herself. He gently stroked her hair.

"Don't feel bad. I guess we all misunderstood." Kise's tone was apologetic. Sayumi looked up and saw the tall boy looking back at her. She sniffed.

"Misunderstood?"

Kise took her uninjured hand in his hand and led her out of the park. The feeling swarming inside the crying girl was nostalgic. It seemed that whenever something happens, the blonde is always there to help and cheer her up.

Sayumi secretly smiled as the boy dragged her to the nearest convenience store. She waited patiently for the boy who was waiting in line to pay. There were admirers surrounding him, but he didn't seem to notice as he was too focused on buying the first-aid kit for Sayumi. After purchasing the items, he led the girl to the resting area and sat her down on the bench.

She watched quietly as he disinfected her cut. She winced at the sting when the alcohol met with her open wound.

"Does it hurt Kinenocchi?" The boy's innocent and authentic concern touched Sayumi. The girl quickly shook her head. Kise laughed at the flushed girl who avoided further eye contact.

After bandaging up the cut, he smirked. Sayumi caught sight of his grin. He took that opportunity to secure eye contact.

"Kinenocchi. Don't be angry with them."

"I...I'm not." Sayumi tried pulling away from the handsome boy who was really close to her. It suddenly felt really hot.

"They didn't know it was Kinenocchi's first kiss too. We all assumed that you had previously..."

"I haven't even dated anyone before."

"We thought you were joking back there."

"I wasn't."

Kise let out a relieved laugh. Sayumi pouted at his inconsiderate laugh.

"Unlike some gorgeous and loved people, people like me haven't had the privilege to experience anything of the sort yet." Sayumi was aiming that at Kise who didn't take it the way she had expected someone like him would. Kise's attitude took a serious turn.

"I haven't met up with anyone before either."

Sayumi stared speechlessly at the handsome boy. She was almost sure that he was a womanizer.

"Aww that hurts. You thought I was a playboy?" It was easy for Kise to read the girl's honest expression and thoughts. "Guess you know my secret now. I never had a girlfriend." The boy looked away to hide his face.

"But you have so many fans."

"That's different."

"How so?"

"I'm more than just the cover of a magazine." Kise's tone suggested a slight feeling of loneliness. This was a first. The usual confident and happy boy also had a side like this. She sensed that this was probably his moment of weakness. She never knew. A sudden guilt found its way in when she remembered the first time she played basketball with him. She recalled thinking that he was only looks, but that thought changed a long time ago. He was much much more. Sayumi grabbed his large hands into her small ones.

"You're the cover of a magazine. But you're also my model basketball player. A good friend. A kind consoler. The life of the GoM."

He smiled faintly at the praises from the girl. Sayumi knew he wasn't convinced by the typical comments he may already have heard countless times.

"And also a very important part of my life."

The blonde's attractive golden eyes met with hers.

"Kise Ryouta."

Kise was instantly compelled by the girl. He bent and leaned forward until his face was only a few centimeters away from hers. The girl unconsciously backed away a little, but his firm hands held her in place. She couldn't help but focus on his soft lips that were approaching hers. Sayumi shut her eyes when she didn't know what to do. Seconds later, a warm forehead knocked against hers.

"Kinenocchi. Thanks."

The embarrassed girl felt her face burn wildly. He was so close that she could literally not only hear, but "feel" his breathing. Her eyes slowly wandered at his flawless face. She analyzed his handsome and enviable features.

Kise sensed the girl's surprise and gentlemanly pulled away. He patted the girl on her head.

"Want to take a picture?" A blinding smile flashed across the teenage boy's handsome face. He didn't wait for an answer and pulled out his phone. He snapped a few pictures with a flushed Sayumi and smiled.

"Um...Can you send them to me too?" Sayumi looked down to avoid the boy's mesmerizing gaze.

"Uh...Yeah." Kise, not knowing what to do, placed his hand behind his head. He glanced at the time on his phone. "It's already 4:15."

"Already?" Sayumi popped up and straightened out her clothes. "I better go home and change first." The girl dashed away, but stopped and turned her head to look back at the boy standing still. "See you tonight?"

"Yeah."

Sayumi smiled sweetly at the boy. Kise watched the girl run back home. He debated whether or not to walk her home, but something told him it was best not to. He probably wouldn't be able to handle it. He tapped his phone and looked at the pictures. He was glad to have been able to capture such a cute picture of Sayumi.

...

When she was positive she was out of the blonde's sight, Sayumi put her hand to her heart and clamped down on it. It was beating abnormally fast. So fast that it kind of hurt.

_Good thing he didn't offer to take me home. I probably wouldn't be able to handle any more._

Seconds later, her phone made a sound. She looked at the pictures taken with the blonde model.

_He's so photogenic! Would it be alright to send a picture to Kaa-chan? AH! If only my face wasn't so red. I ruined the picture_.

The girl let the breeze blow her hair as she walked slowly back home in hopes of calming herself down from everything that happened.

...

After walking with his friends half-way to his house, Kuroko stopped.

"Guys. I forgot something."

The whole group barely managed to follow Kuroko who sped so fast toward the direction of the park.

"There you are." The happy boy picked up both cups with his hand and placed his lips on the straw. He alternated back and forth between the two cups, not once considering to share. "I'll see you guys back here later." The energized boy disappeared.

"Tetsu might get a stomachache." A painful expression spread across Aomine's face at the thought.

"I never knew Kuroko was as stingy as Kineno. He could've just bought new ones." Kagami sighed at his friend's love for milkshakes.

"And that's why we are not compatible." Midorima shook his head.

"What's wrong with doing that?" Murasakibara asked questioningly.

"Would you eat a piece of candy that fell on the floor?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Then your opinion doesn't count."

...

Sayumi rushed out of the house to buy something to eat before meeting up with the gang to play basketball. She entered her favorite convenience store which so happened to be the one she first bumped into the purple-haired giant.

When it was her turn to walk up to the cashier, a sudden shove from the back sent Sayumi almost toppling over. It was Deja vu all over again except this time around she wasn't going to fall. She grabbed the closest thing to her- the shirt of the tall customer behind her. There was a ripping sound, but she managed to catch herself and didn't fall. Her bewildered eyes locked onto the familiar face. Her hand tugged at the giant's shirt indicating her call for some assistance from her half-falling position. Murasakibara's hand came into view. Sayumi was ready to grab it, but instead of lending a hand, the large palm shoved her off.

_Rip_. The sleeve of Murasakibara's huge T-shirt fell along with the girl. The other customers looked at the girl on the floor and began laughing.

"Hey!" Sayumi barked at the giant. "This is the second time."

"I know." Murasakibara's eyes were filled with fury. "And you tore my favorite shirt." His glare was filled with menace.

"You said the other one was your favorite."

"I can have more than one favorite."

"Help me up and we're even." Sayumi extended her hand. She was willing to forgive the boy if he at least assisted in helping her stand back up.

"Do it yourself." Murasakibara pushed in front and went to the cashier and paid for his candy, all the while leaving Sayumi on the floor. After paying, he walked towards the girl to tease her more and was ready to offer a helping hand, but stopped when he saw another boy help the girl up from the floor. Sayumi smiled beautifully at the kind boy. She shot Murasakibara a triumphant glare. The giant's eyebrow twitched at the girl's cockiness and walked out first.

"Murasakibara Atsushi!" Sayumi yelled across the street at the giant who didn't even consider waiting for her to go to the park together. Despite the difference in height, the tiny girl caught up with his long strides. "What's wrong with you?" Sayumi pouted at the tall boy who diligently ignored her. "I saw you turn back to look at me."

The giant stopped in his tracks. He was irritated with the talkative girl. Sayumi dug in the plastic bag holding the items she bought from the convenience store.

"Here. Sewing kit. You can fix it." Sayumi held out the travel-size sewing kit to the boy. "Sorry about the shirt though it was partially your fault..."

Murasakibara stared at the apology gift and then scowled. He pushed her away and continued forward. "I hate small things."

"I can help you fix it." Sayumi's sparkly eyes pissed Murasakibara off, but he somehow couldn't help but take up the offer.

...

The two stopped at the park and took a seat at the park bench.

"We're early so I can fix it in time before the game starts. It won't look as good, but at least the sleeve would be attached again." Sayumi smiled sheepishly as she pulled the giant to sit down next to her as she took out some thread and began piecing the fabric back into its original position.

The speechless boy watched quietly as the girl concentrated on sewing the unattached piece back on. Her tiny hand was holding the tiniest needle threaded with the thinnest piece of string. His eyes never left the zealous girl. She devoted all her attention on fixing the insignificant shirt. He glanced at her struggling with the task. It would have been much easier were it not for the bandage around her fingers. It all pissed him off.

"Whatever." Murasakibara pushed the girl away.

"Hah. Finished just in time." Sayumi smiled happily at her accomplishment. "Good as new...sort of..."

The giant looked at the reattached piece. It was strangely not bad craftsmanship. That pissed him off even more.

"Murasakibara?" Concern filled the girl's voice. "Are you feeling okay?"

The giant ignored her. He had to leave. If he stayed alone with the short girl any longer, he couldn't help but intensify his desire to crush her. Looking at her unsettled him. Her tiny hands. Her tiny face. Everything about her suddenly agitated him.

As he strolled over to the courts, he couldn't help but remember the scene in the convenience store. After seeing the girl smile so amiably at the "good Samaritan," he was really annoyed. He wasn't particularly happy with himself either for actually turning back and intending to give her a hand.

Immediately following the arrival of Murasakibara, Sayumi skipped happily to join the group who were in the process of deciding teams.

"Kinenocchi." Kise smiled brightly to the blushing girl.

"Sayu and Tetsu will be on separate teams today." Aomine smirked. "I get Tetsu today."

"Aomine. You-" Sayumi instantly recalled the earlier event where she kissed Kuroko. She exchanged looks with the quiet boy and bowed her head slightly to apologize again.

"Daiki, Tetsuya, Shintarou, Taiga are one team. Ryouta, Atsushi, Sayumi on mine."

All heads nodded. It was a good team arrangement. The games began with Kagami and Murasakibara tipping off.

...

Another merciless ball came flying violently to Sayumi's unprotected face. As if my instinct, the girl placed her two hands in front of her face, ready to catch the ball even though there was an absolute chance of failure.

A sudden loud sound coming from the impact of the basketball filled the courts. Aomine single-handedly stopped the ball from smacking the defenseless girl in the face. He glared at the tallest player before directing his attention back to the girl.

"You okay?" Aomine scanned the girl who was still processing everything.

"Yeah. I think..." The girl nodded, still confused.

Aomine passed the basketball to his invisible friend and took the frightened girl's small hands in his. He lifted her bandaged hand up and noticed the red staining through the white bandages. The cut reopened from trying to catch all the powerful balls from her teammates.

"It's nothing. It was from earlier. I didn't change the bandages, that's all." Sayumi quickly pulled away and blinked back some tears. She didn't even know why tears were forming. Perhaps it was embarrassing that she was being a hindrance and exposing her weakness.

"Murasakibaracchi. What are you doing? Kinenocchi is on our team," Kise shouted across the court where he was blocking Kagami.

"She missed all my passes. Useless people shouldn't be playing. If they do, they'll just be crushed."

Akashi observed the perturbed player who stormed out of the park to cool down. Sayumi looked up at the giant who flounced out the park.

"Murasa-"

"No Sayumi." Akashi's eyes focused on the girl. "He'll be back tomorrow." The redhead's tone was all-knowing. He turned and left.

"Seijuurou..." Sayumi thanked him quietly. Somehow the redhead's short words provided her with comfort. His certainty that everything was alright consoled her worries for Murasakibara who was indeed acting differently from usual.

"I kind of guessed this would happen." Kise approached the girl, this time carrying with him the bag of disinfectant and bandages he bought earlier. "After you wash up at home, bandage it up again." The model smiled and handed her the bag. "I'll go look for Murasakibaracchi."

"Good night." Midorima went with the blonde.

"I'm playing longer. You guys can go first."

Kuroko nodded and walked out with Kagami and Sayumi.

After watching the three friends walk out together, Aomine looked down at his left hand he used to stop the ball from hitting the helpless girl.

_Was he trying to kill her?_

...

"Good thing it was only Murasakibara's passes. If it was Kuroko's..."

"Kagami-kun. Akashi-kun specifically put us on separate teams to avoid worsening her injury."

"No wonder. I noticed that Kise and Akashi's passes were both weaker than usual. But Murasakibara's last one was a killer. Good thing Aomine stopped it. But wasn't Aomine blocking Akashi? How'd he speed across the court and stop that ball so fast?"

"Guys. Is Murasakibara mad at me?" Sayumi's little voice crept into the two boys' conversation.

"It's normal. He likes crushing a lot of things."

Sayumi smiled at the pale boy. "I probably did something." The girl was drained. Too much happened in one day.

The trio walked a little further until Kagami walked his separate way, leaving Kuroko and Sayumi. The two found themselves in another awkward situation.

"Kuroko. Can I come over to see Tetsuya Nigou sometime?" Sayumi asked partially to fill the silence.

"He likes you."

"Are you sure? He jumped me from behind."

"He has good intentions."

The two looked at each other and remembered the awkward kiss. Immediately after recalling the memory, both looked away. Sayumi was flustered and Kuroko looked down on the floor. The chivalrous boy escorted the girl all the way back home before returning back to his own house which was only a few blocks away.

{Text from Kuroko Tetsuya}: Kineno-san. Sorry about taking your first kiss.

Sayumi glanced at her glowing phone. She read the message.

{Text from Kineno Sayumi}: Sly devil. You knew all along.

Kuroko rubbed Tetsuya Nigou's stomach.

"Good boy."


	29. A Date

**I'm very happy to read your comments on who Sayumi-chan should be with. I will try harder on adding more details into facial expressions and feelings. Thank you for your advice!**

**I will also take hint and insert other KnB characters into this, but they, unfortunately won't be appearing just yet. But the idea is a great one and they'll be showing up so don't worry.**

**Sayumi: ****Mina-san! Thank you for supporting by favoriting, following, reading and reviewing! **

**Midorima: I was the only one with no supporters...**

**Murasakibara: Aww. Mido-chin. Don't be glum. No one supported me either.**

**Midorima: You were mentioned on several occasions.**

**Takao: I haven't even debuted! Will I ever serianri?**

**Kuroko: *slurp***

**Kagami: Stop hogging up my chapter. Let's start.**

* * *

Chapter 29

"Where's Kagami?" Riko wasn't looking too happy with the team ace missing from the group. Her team was the visiting school and it didn't look all too good for Seirin to have missing players. She didn't want the opposing team to feel that Seirin didn't consider them worthy opponents by not bringing the rising basketball star to a mere practice game. The girl coach looked frantically at the boy whom she sent to search for the missing redhead.

Furihata Kouki sheepishly approached and relayed his futile search result to the disappointed girl coach. The sour expression on her face caused the panting boy to tremble. Captain Hyuuga stood up and reminded the tough coach of the time. Riko temporarily gave up on hunting down Kagami to prep the remaining team members. She called the team in for a huddle, but the boys remained glued to their bench. No one dared to approach their tomboy coach. The boys gulped when her eyebrow twitched.

"Where's Kuroko?" Riko's murderous aura caused not only her team, but the opposing team members to shudder.

... a little earlier ...

Kagami arrived earlier than the rest of the Seirin basketball team. The tall redhead casually browsed the opponent school's campus, unsure of where the school gym was located. He was unwilling to ask the girls who giggled quietly in their little groups as he passed by. After around ten minutes of aimless wandering, Kagami stumbled upon a conversation happening behind the building he believed was the gym.

He didn't want to interfere and was originally planning to walk on the other side of the building, but upon hearing a certain name, he stopped. The redhead hid himself perfectly behind the wall, unable to be seen but also close enough to hear.

"Meiko-san. I really like you." A boy's voice shouted as if he was reporting a message to a general. "Would you accept my feelings?"

"You don't have to be so loud." The sound of a little giggle followed. "But I'll accept." Meiko brushed her curly hair to one side and smiled at her new boyfriend.

"Sayumi-san. Thanks for introducing Meiko-san to me. I'm really grateful."

Kagami slowly stuck out his head to see a boy in a basketball jersey bow to a girl with long flowing golden-brown hair. The redhead's eyes settled on the back of the girl.

"Sayumi-san. We have a practice home game today." The happy boy relayed to the basketball enthusiast.

"Sayumi-chan. You should come. After all, the vice president of the basketball team just personally invited you." Meiko curled her arm around the boy who was overwhelmed with excitement.

Kagami's ears pricked up. He remembered that Sayumi liked that boy. It must have been difficult to witness the vice president confessing to her best friend. He then shifted his attention to the unmoving Sayumi. He couldn't see her face since she was facing the other two whom he saw clearly.

When Sayumi finally opened her mouth to speak, the words came out weakly, worrying Kagami who was accustomed to her energetic voice.

"I...I actually have work today. I don't think I can make it." Upon seeing their smiles transform into sad looks, Sayumi added, "Meiko would be enough to support the team."

"I guess so. The basketball team has a new charm now." The boy looked at the blushing Meiko.

Kagami's face was overtaken with gloom. The vice-captain was terrible with words. The redhead pitied Sayumi for having to face the clueless boy with a fake smile, or at least that was what he pictured.

"Yeah...Meiko is a charm." Sayumi swiftly combed her hair back with her right hand. "I don't need to be there anymore," the girl laughed off.

Kagami unconsciously clenched his fist after hearing those words coming from his friend.

"The game is going to start soon. I have to get ready. Meiko-san. No. Meiko-chan. Let's go." The vice-captain excitedly grabbed Meiko's hand and led her towards the gym.

When the couple left the area, Kagami stepped out to greet Sayumi. Before he was able to reach her, the girl fled quickly to the main building.

"Kineno!" Kagami roared, but Sayumi wasn't able to hear the tiger over the howling wind. She forgot to wear shorts under her school uniform that day. The girl picked up her pace to avoid the cold wind from blowing up her short skirt. Kagami ran after the girl, but accidentally bumped into another group of students. After apologizing, he dashed into the building where he saw Sayumi enter.

...

After ascending another flight of stairs, Kagami saw the girl rush into the bathroom. The redhead stopped right outside to wait for her.

Sayumi pushed open the door to her favorite bathroom stall, but found a girl curled up on the seat. Sayumi jumped back when she saw the girl look up. Dark makeup stains covered her crying face.

"Yumi-chan! What's wrong?" Sayumi yelped.

Kagami, who was waiting anxiously outside, heard the sudden high pitch sound.

"I...I just had my heart broken." The sounds of painful sobs filled the bathroom which echoed all the way outside where the redhead stood.

Kagami, believing the cries were from Sayumi, gathered the courage to step into the bathroom to comfort his hurting friend. But before he could take a step forward, a cold hand stopped him. His furious eyes landed on the shorter blue-haired boy in the red, white, and black jersey.

"Kagami-kun. We have a game." Kuroko noticed the pained expression on his friend's face, but they had the responsibility to play a game.

Kagami bit down on his lip. After inhaling a deep breath, he forced his body to follow Kuroko down the stairs to the gym where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Yumi-chan. Don't cry." Sayumi took out some tissues from her bag and handed it to the pitiful girl. "I'll take you home after we wash you up."

...

As the overbearing figure of Seirin's tallest first year entered the courts, all heads turned. No one even noticed the small shadow that accompanied him. Riko sensed the sudden rage in Kagami and didn't press any questions. She lined the boys up.

As the two teams were being introduced to each other, everyone was intimidated by the distorted expression on Kagami's face. The opposing team worried as they felt the menacing aura emitted from the redhead. Kagami gritted his teeth when he exchanged eye contact with the opposing team's vice captain. Looking at the clueless boy caused the rage to bubble inside him. Though he was on the courts, he recalled the soft echoes of crying. He was ashamed that he couldn't stay by his friend's side when she needed companionship the most. Resolution burned inside the ambitious redhead. He was determined to win.

The whistle sounded and the game commenced. In less than a minute, Seirin's ace scored his first basket.

...

Kise looked at the exhausted and tired girl running errands nonstop for the demanding lady in the gray business suit. Sayumi didn't even have the slightest chance to look at the relaxed model sitting comfortably on his chair as he awaited the setup for another shoot. The blonde model leaned his head on his hand while watching Sayumi make her usual rounds. The girl approached him last.

"Kise-san. What may I get you this time?" Sayumi pressed her pen, ready to write on her packed notepad. She flashed a fake smile at the boy who took his time to think.

"Kinenocchi. What's with the formality?" The blonde chuckled when Sayumi's face reflected her true feelings. He got a kick out of watching the multi personalities of the girl in front of him. Work became a little more entertaining ever since she began working near him.

"Fine. Kise. If you can't decide. You're going to drink milk." Sayumi happily scribbled milk down on her notepad.

"Kinenocchi. Can you even read your own writing?"

"No. But this makes it look like I'm trying." The sparkle in her eyes caused Kise to smile. "I have to go get drinks for everyone now. Want anything else?"

"I'll go with you." The tall model got up from his chair.

"You can't. That's my job." Sayumi looked sternly at the playful boy.

"I'll just help you hold the stuff."

"It's really okay..."

"I don't want you to slip like last time. There's no need to rush when you're carrying so many things." Kise's kind eyes fell on the girl.

"You saw that? Don't tell the manager I bought the things twice. She'll kill me."

"Then let me go with you this time." Kise looked at his watch. "I have time."

Sayumi nodded and pulled out a beanie and a pair of accessory glasses from the prop basket in the corner of the room.

"Wear this."

Kise gladly slipped the gray beanie over his eye-catching blonde hair. He wore the black no-lens glasses.

"How'd I look?"

"The same." Sayumi frowned.

"And what is that?"

"Still flamboyant." Knowing that the boy would attract attention no matter what he wore, Sayumi gave up. Kise smiled smugly and followed the weary girl out of the room.

...

"You should be ashamed, Sayumi-chan. How could you drag our prized Kise to buy and carry our drinks for us?" The furious woman continued to blabber on.

Kise was humored by Sayumi who feigned guilt in front of her boss. After watching his fill of amusement, the boy got up to clear the misunderstanding, but stopped to look at the text he just received from Kagami.

{Text from Kagami Taiga}: I went to Kineno's school today. I saw the vice president of the basketball team confess to another girl in front of Kineno. After that, she ran into the bathroom crying. I had a game so I couldn't talk to her. Keep an eye on her.

{Text from Kise Ryouta}: Already on it.

After the long lecture, Sayumi trudged over to the worried model.

"What's with that look, Kise? You weren't the one scolded."

"Kinenocchi...I'm sorry."

"If you're sorry, then next time, go with me again." The surprised model looked up at the smiling girl. "Kise, that was the first time I actually liked getting drinks for everyone. It's also funny watching my boss get mad. That'll give her a taste of raising a child." Sayumi triumphed and already forgot about the long scolding she suffered earlier.

"Kinenocchi..." Kise felt bad for putting the girl through so much. "Are you playing basketball today?"

"I want to, but it doesn't seem like I can tonight. Boss would probably kill me if I ask to leave earlier." Sayumi scrunched up her face at the boss who didn't see her. "Don't worry Kise. I'm fine." Sayumi nodded at the concerned boy. "Seijuurou told me he was busy today too so don't worry about an uneven number."

"Are you fre-"

"Ah. Boss is back. I have to get back to work. She keeps accusing me of distracting you." Sayumi scrambled to the side of her demanding employer ready for the next back-breaking task waiting for her.

...

After moving another load of heavy boxes, Sayumi walked back into the studio where she found Kise chatting amiably with her boss. Kise smiled when he saw her. The boss decided to give her a ten minute break before starting her on the next task.

"What you two talking so happily about?" Sayumi asked Kise curiously.

"Kinenocchi. Let's go somewhere tomorrow after school."

"Huh? We have work though."

"I just talked to your boss. She's going to excuse you for tomorrow since you already fulfilled most of your responsibilities." Kise smiled. "And I don't have any plans scheduled. You up for it?"

"Okay," Sayumi responded quietly. She didn't know how to interpret the invitation. Was it as a friend or was it...

"Then it's a date." Kise waved Sayumi goodbye as he jogged to his manager who was waiting patiently for him by the exit.

"Sayumi-chan!" Sayumi learned to recognize her boss's sharp voice from anywhere. "I need you here!"

Sayumi served her boss for the rest of the day.

...

Basketball was unusually relaxing that night. There was no Sayumi who would complement her own "amazing" shots. There was also no Akashi to judge all their actions. After the boys had their fun, they disbanded.

"Did you see Kineno today?" Kagami asked when it was only him and the blonde.

"Yeah. What happened?" Kise wanted to clarify.

"I heard her cry in the bathroom. She had her heart broken when the vice president confessed to that...girl. Forgot her name." Kagami thought a little harder.

"Meiko-san." Kuroko slipped in.

"Yeah. Meiko or something. Thanks." Kagami jumped when he realized that Kuroko also lingered behind.

"How's Kineno-san?" Kuroko asked. He was worried too.

"She's working very hard, but still the same. She's a really good actor. I couldn't tell that she was sad at all. Just very tired. Either way, I'll cheer her up," Kise assured his friends before heading home.

As Kagami and Kuroko accompanied each other home, the bluenette looked at the taller boy.

"No wonder you were so fired up during the game."

"I had fun. The vice-captain, despite being a really clueless guy, isn't too bad when he actually plays." Kagami shared before heading a separate direction back home.

...

{Text from Kise Ryouta}: I'll pick you up in front of your school tomorrow.

{Kineno Sayumi}: I can just meet you wherever you're planning to take me.

{Kise Ryouta}: You don't want me to pick you up?

{Kineno Sayumi}: I'm scared people would write about you.

{Kise Ryouta}: I don't mind. I like Kinenocchi anyways.

Sayumi, sitting on her bed, couldn't concentrate on her homework after reading Kise's latest text.

{Kineno Sayumi}: I'll see you at the gate then.

Kise plugged in his phone to charge and then fell fast asleep. Tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	30. Reliance

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter (the new longest chapter).**

**Thank you to all of you people for supporting all the way. I'll try my best to work hard too. **

* * *

Chapter 30

Stares were directed at the tall, handsome boy leaning against the walls of the entrance to the school. He stood straight and smiled when the girl he was waiting for headed his direction. Her golden-brown hair was clipped back neatly on both sides. Instead of wearing her uniform, the girl matched a fashionable white boat neck with a solid dark blue skirt secured with a brown leather belt. The girl stopped in front of the impressed model.

"Kinenocchi. I didn't expect to see you like this." Kise grinned when he saw the girl's new look.

"You still stand out like usual, Kise," Sayumi retorted. She looked around at the curious looks.

"Even with the hat and glasses?" Kise pointed at the same accessories that she disguised him with the day before.

"Where are we going?"

"To the arcade."

...

Kise watched the girl squish inside the circle formed around a boy jamming with a song on the DDR machine. Sayumi, along with everyone else, applauded when the performer stepped down from the machine after passing the game with excellent combos.

"Kineno. Want to play?" Kise looked at the girl who took a profound interest in watching people dance.

"I like watching people play."

"Come on. Let's play then." As if ignoring her previous statement, Kise pulled the shy girl to the empty DDR machine.

...

"I really can't..." Sayumi watched the excited blonde model slip in the last coin before pressing the glowing "Start" button.

"Don't worry. We'll go easy first. We're starting."

"It's so fast...Kise..." Sayumi fumbled with where to stomp next.

"You're doing fine." Kise laughed at his exaggeration.

...

After completing the game, applause filled the room. Kise easily attracted a crowd with his flawless copying skill. Sayumi watched him step down in awe.

"Kinenocchi. You abandoned me during the first quarter of the way," the blonde whined.

"But you played expert mode for two players by yourself without problem. I'm glad I stepped down. I don't like it when people stare."

Kise cast his golden eyes sadly to the floor. "Kinenocchi. Are you bored?"

"No." Sayumi's quick answer was genuine and Kise knew that. "I love watching you." The girl's eyes widened when she heard herself say that aloud. "I mean...um...I...like watching people dance...I have to go to the bathroom."

Kise laughed at the blushing girl heading to the restrooms. This was the first time aside from basketball and modeling that the teen felt excited.

Left waiting for the girl at the end of the ridiculously long line, Kise checked his phone out of habit. He dialed Kasamatsu's number when he saw the missed call from his team captain.

Kise was struck with gloom when he learned of the mandatory basketball team meeting. He knew he had to go since he already skipped the last few meetings due to scheduling conflicts. This time, there was no excuse.

Sayumi ran quickly back to the boy waiting patiently for her. As she approached, she noticed the change in Kise. Though he was smiling, his eyes weren't as lively as before.

"Kise. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Kise was shocked. No one was able to ever see through his mask except his revered team captain. Sayumi wasn't convinced.

"Kise. If you need to do something, go do it." Sayumi smiled understandingly at the boy. "Don't let me hold you back."

"Kinenocchi..." Kise looked at the girl who read his mind perfectly. He looked apologetically at her. "I'm really sorr-"

"I had a lot of fun today Kise. Thank you."

Sayumi's eyes were twinkling and Kise could have sworn that they were the first pair of eyes to sway him like that. The blonde model suddenly felt the urge to hold the thoughtful girl. If he didn't leave that moment, he couldn't promise not doing anything to that little angel. Kise nodded and rushed out of the populated arcade.

...

Kise didn't turn back to look at the girl he left behind in the arcade. He couldn't bring himself to without going back in and taking her with him. He paused to consider bringing Sayumi to meet his team, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Oi. Kise. Don't block the road."

A dark skinned boy approached the conflicted model.

"Aominecchi. Where are you going?" Kise looked at the boy wearing a black tank top and shorts.

"I'm going home," Aomine easily answered. "What're you doing?"

"I have a mandatory meeting." Kise cast his eyes down gloomily, a rare expression for the usually positive blonde.

"What's wrong?" Aomine couldn't deny the part of him that was overprotective of his friends that he cared about. He knew Kise wasn't himself.

"I left Kinenocchi all alone in the arcade." Kise looked guiltily back at the building he came out of.

"So?" Aomine didn't comprehend the situation. "What's wrong with that? You're busy."

"Kagami told me that Kinenocchi witnessed her crush confess to her best friend yesterday. I wanted to cheer her up, but then something came up."

Aomine, annoyed by Kise's worrying, nodded.

"I'll look after Sayu. You do what you have to." Aomine's words of assurance finally sent his friend away.

Along his journey back to Kaijou, Kise blamed himself for leaving the girl alone. But what annoyed him even more was that he let Aomine take over the task of looking after her. Ever since he entered Kaijou, Kise learned to trust his teammates, but something unsettled him this time. Comforting Sayumi wasn't something he really preferred to rely on his friend to do. That was something he enjoyed doing and wasn't too willing to share if he could help it. He couldn't quite understand why it bothered him so much, but throughout the team meeting, the model found it extremely hard to pay attention to what was being discussed.

...

Sayumi lingered behind in the arcade to browse a little longer. In the approximate four years that she stayed in the city, she had never set foot in the lively arcade that was always packed with teenagers after school hours. Sayumi toured the entire center, passing by flashing lights and loud music. She stumbled upon the area where all the couples usually hung out. As coincidental as it was, that was the only area with proper seats. Sayumi made her way to an empty table and planted herself down on a seat. The clueless girl let her eyes wander to the shelves of prizes displayed on the opposite side.

Sayumi was sitting by herself for around ten minutes when a boy suddenly pulled out a chair and seated himself comfortably next to the alarmed girl. Sayumi smiled politely and turned to leave on the other side when another boy situated himself in the no longer vacant seat, blocking all exit routes for the girl.

"You alone today?" The first boy slipped his arm around the nervous Sayumi who tried shrugging off the intrusion without progress.

"I'm waiting for someone. Sayumi nodded her head to excuse herself, but was forced back down. The grip around her shoulders tightened. She remembered when she was in a similar situation-Aomine and the others were teasing her at Maji Burger. Except this time, the boy holding her down didn't care whether he was hurting her or not.

"Oh really? You've been sitting alone for a long time." The boy snickered at the caged girl.

If she were in a more familiar place, Sayumi wouldn't have thought twice about kicking the bully, but she knew better. She was on foreign ground. When she took a closer look at the people surrounding her instead of the prize stand, she noticed that she was hanging with the "older" crowd. She was probably the youngest one among the group. She was definitely misplaced. After analyzing the situation, the frightened girl finally activated her brain to realize that she was drawing the wrong crowd.

"Sayu." A tall boy who looked older than he actually was invited himself to the party. A solid frown was engraved on his face, emitting a deadly aura.

When the tall figure arrived, he pulled out a chair and dropped his feet on the table. He stared plainly at the two jerks bothering the helpless girl.

"Aomine..." Relief brushed across Sayumi. All her earlier fears diminished with the unexpected arrival of her trusted friend.

The boy hovering over the tiny girl released his prisoner when he couldn't stand the dominating presence of the navy-haired boy.

"Che. She's with someone already." The two boys got up and searched for their next target.

Sayumi stared across at Aomine who had his toned arms folded across his broad chest. His expression did not ease from the tension.

"Aomine..."

"Is there anything else you can say besides my name?" Aomine glared at the girl disapprovingly. "What are you even doing here?"

"I wanted to sit down. There weren't any chairs in the other section so I just..."

"You heard of leaving when random strangers approach you?"

"I tried." Sayumi sighed as she reflected on her helplessness from earlier. "Sorry."

"I don't need an apology."

"Thanks."

"I didn't do anything."

"Aomine. Thanks." Sayumi looked sincerely at the boy who rose from his chair.

"Let's go." Aomine walked to the more populated and lit area of the game center. Sayumi followed like a little shadow.

As Aomine took lead, Kise's words came across his mind. He turned around to see the "heartbroken" girl, only to see Sayumi frozen in place, staring at the gigantic stuffed animal on the highest shelf behind the prize counter. He walked towards the quiet girl and placed his large hand on her head like an armrest. Aomine looked at what caught the fascinated girl's attention.

Sayumi feigned a nice smile and looked up at the relaxed boy. "You're heavy."

"You like that thing?" Aomine pointed at the huge big-eyed cuddly bear sitting on the highest shelf. Sayumi shifted his arm to point to the object next to it.

"I like that one." Aomine stared disgustedly at the weird mushroom-looking monster bunking next to the bear. Sayumi squirmed out from underneath the boy's arm and smiled. "I'm done looking."

"Sayu. Come with me." The frustrated boy sighed and dragged the girl to the basketball game stationed in the middle of the center.

...

"Wah! It's so cute! Aomine. Want to pet it?" Sayumi was beaming. Aomine looked at the girl strangely.

"Do girls really like these things?" Sayumi nodded like one of those bobble heads. Aomine bent down to poke the forehead of the mushroom monster that Sayumi was caressing in her arms. It didn't matter to him whether she chose the cuddly bear or horrific fungus creature, as long as she was happy. Aomine scanned the girl's face for any hint of sadness that might be still lingering from the day before. He couldn't detect the slightest trace.

"Are you hungry?" Sayumi smiled innocently.

"You're hungry?" Aomine returned.

"How'd you guess?"

Aomine strode out of the noisy arcade and Sayumi happily skipped alongside him.

...

*slurp*

Aomine watched the girl suck her extra-large vanilla milkshake through the thin straw while Sayumi stared back at the boy who scarfed down his fifth burger and began unwrapping the sixth one.

"Jealous?" Sayumi taunted. The girl squished the gigantic stuffed mushroom plush closer against her chest. "Take-kun!" (Ta-ke=Japanese for mushroom-give Sayu some credit for [her lack of] creativity)

Aomine snarled at the girl's misleading actions. "Why don't you put that down?" Sayumi, not once, allowed the mushroom to leave her lap.

"It's mine. I don't want to put it down." Sayumi slammed her face on the fluffy toy. Aomine turned around. He didn't want anyone to mistaken that he was in any way associated with such an odd person.

"Aomine. Do you want some?" Sayumi forced herself to offer her delicious milkshake to the boy who only bought burgers for himself. No one could be not thirsty after such an intense workout at the arcade. Aomine didn't pay attention to her so the girl pressed her lips against the straw again and drank more.

"Oi."

"Hmm?" Sayumi looked up at the boy who finally wanted to talk.

"Are you...I don't know. Sad about yesterday?" Aomine asked awkwardly.

"What about yesterday?" Sayumi glanced at the impatient boy sitting across from her. She thought a little harder after he shot her an annoyed glare. "I don't remember anything. What happened?"

Aomine couldn't tell if she was acting or plain clueless. He sat up and looked seriously at the wondering girl.

"Are you still sad about the vice-captain confessing to your friend?" the navy-haired boy finally asked.

"How'd you know?" Sayumi couldn't understand how Aomine would know of that ever taking place.

"Kagami told Kise who told me."

"Oh..." Sayumi now understood why Kise called her out. "I see..."

"Are you okay?" Aomine's worried voice caught Sayumi off guard.

"I was the one who encouraged the vice-captain to confess to Meiko." Sayumi's blunt statement threw Aomine off.

"What?"

"I know they both like each other so might as well move them along." Sayumi shrugged and continued slurping. "What?" questioned the carefree girl when she saw Aomine break from his usual coolly arrogant, yet strangely tolerable, personality.

"Che." Aomine stretched his hand across the table and grabbed the drink from Sayumi's small hand. He brought the straw to his mouth and drank. From the corner of his eye, he saw Sayumi gape. "I did buy it." Aomine took a few more big gulps. After quenching his thirst, he shoved the cup back into her free hand.

Sayumi looked from Aomine to the straw where his lips touched. While the boy continued cramming down burgers, she stared intently at the tip of the red-striped straw.

"Don't want it anymore?" Aomine teased.

Sayumi immediately pressed her lips against the straw and finished the remaining few sips. She purposely exaggerated the slurping sound to hide the abrupt pounding of her heart against her chest.

"You're turning red." Aomine deviously smirked.

"I'm always like this," Sayumi responded to stop the boy from hinting anything else.

"Around me?" Aomine leaned closer to the flustered girl.

"No. Around Take-kun." Sayumi lifted the mushroom and used it as a barrier to separate Aomine and herself. Take-kun was the perfect defense since Aomine still wasn't all too comfortable around the ugly toy. The boy slumped back down in his chair.

"Sayu."

Sayumi cautiously lowered the mushroom shield to look at Aomine.

"Are you scared of bugs?"

"Why?"

"There's a spider on you."

Sayumi yelped when she saw the tiny black spot on her white shirt. Her frightened face humored the boy across from her.

"Sa...Sayu..." Aomine held his stomach. Her face was too amusing. "I was kidding."

The spooked Sayumi calmed herself and peeked at her shirt again. It was only a small black fuzz ball.

"I can't believe you could really mistake -"

Sayumi stormed out of Maji Burger, leaving Aomine by himself. After watching the girl exit, his eyes suddenly wandered to the straw sticking out of the empty cup of vanilla milkshake. He couldn't help but recall drinking through the same cup. He usually wouldn't drink milkshakes, but he didn't dislike the sweet taste of vanilla that day. In fact, he started to take a liking to it. Aomine stared at the empty seat across from him and was able to picture the girl slurping away like there was no tomorrow. He found himself unconsciously smiling.

"Screw this." Aomine's sudden menacing look scared the other customers. He got up and left.

...

Sayumi looked into her bathroom mirror. She brought her delicate fingers to her lips.

[Did I just indirectly...]

She shrugged off the thought.

[Aomine probably does that with everyone.]

{Text from Kise Ryouta}: Kinenocchi. Sorry about earlier. You home yet?

{Kineno Sayumi}: No problem. I'm home.

{Kise Ryouta}: You okay?

{Kineno Sayumi}: Better than okay. Aomine bought me an extra-large vanilla milkshake. Kuroko would be so jealous.

{Kise Ryouta}: Haha. Can you finish it by yourself?

{Kineno Sayumi}: Idk. Never tried.

Kise was confused by Sayumi's response.

[Didn't Aominecchi just buy her one? What does she mean she never tried? It can't be that they shared? No no. That's impossible. Aominecchi never shares.]

{Kineno Sayumi}: Did you make it in time to your meeting?

{Kise Ryouta}: Yeah.

{Kineno Sayumi}: Did you have fun?

{Kise Ryouta}: Sure.

Kise frowned. He usually likes attending team meetings, but for this particular one, he was too occupied with thinking about a certain person to fully enjoy himself.

...

{Text from Sayu}: Boo!

Aomine almost dropped his phone when the picture of the ugly mushroom suddenly zoomed out on his phone.

{Text from Sayu}: Gotcha. : P

...

Meiko waved at her two friends the minute the school bell sounded and ran out of the classroom. Her two abandoned friends watched the excited girl dash to the gym to support her new boyfriend.

"Meiko-chan seems more into basketball than you Sayumi-chan!"

"Heh. She only goes to watch. I play."

Deserted by their friend, Sayumi and Yuki linked arms and walked down the hill together. Sayumi's long hair blew into her friend's face who grabbed it and tied it up messily.

"Sayumi-chan. Cut your hair." Yuki wagged Sayumi's ponytail to emphasize her point. "It tangles so easily. Might as well snip it. I can help you." Yuki conjured up a random pair of scissors.

"Yuki-chan! Stop!" Sayumi ran and her friend chased her crazily down the streets. "Put that away before anyone gets hur-"

Sayumi rammed into a solid surface and fell backwards. Yuki couldn't stop in time before she toppled over her friend. Her scissors were confiscated by a large giant behind the man boy who Sayumi crashed into. Yuki stared at the long purple-hair of the boy who took her special pair of cutters. A pair of large hands extended out to the two girls on the ground. The left one was offered to Sayumi and the right to Yuki.

"I'm really sorry about that. Are you okay?" Sayumi asked timidly to the figure who offered help. Her eyes sailed to the huge figure that covered any sunlight from reaching her and Yuki. Yuki blinked twice at the colossal size of the person standing in front of her. Not to seem rude for pausing for a good ten seconds, Sayumi smiled and took the hand. Yuki followed her brave friend's lead. With an effortless pull, Sayumi popped right back up from the floor.

"Are you okay?" a deep voice asked.

"I'm fine. Thank you -" Sayumi stopped in mid speech when she discerned one of the two tall boys standing quietly behind the gentleman who helped her up.

The tallest boy spun the scissors in his hand and walked pass Sayumi without exchanging a simple word.

"Murasakibara." Sayumi let go of the boy's hand and turned to look at her friend. Murasakibara continued to ignore the girl and walk.

"Atsushi." Himuro called with a calm voice. Murasakibara looked down at the other small girl and handed her the scissors. Yuki stared in awe as she held her hand out to take back her scissors. After handing back the scissors, Murasakibara walked ahead.

Sayumi watched the boy amble to the next street ahead of his two friends. The girl truly worried for her giant friend. They haven't been talking after the last incident which she didn't yet understand. She couldn't recall doing anything to hurt him so she was befuddled by his change of attitude towards her. When she finally pulled herself away from the bad thoughts, she directed her attention back to the stone figure in front of her.

"I'm really sorry again." Sayumi looked sincerely at the gorilla of a man. Though he looked malicious, he was really kind, Sayumi could tell. Looks can be deceiving. "I'm Kineno Sayumi. Hajimemashite." Sayumi bowed courteously at the boy who suddenly turned nervous.

"I'm...Ken...Kenichi Okamura." The giant fumbled with his words. He didn't have enough practice speaking with pretty girls.

Sayumi turned towards the stoic figure in the background. She eyed him up and down before approaching him and finally greeted him. The quiet boy introduced himself as Himuro Tatsuya and nodded. Sayumi didn't take her eyes off the boy. After all, he was the first other than Akashi to be able to tame Murasakibara. He also reminded her of a certain hothead though they had completely contrasting personalities.

Kenichi watched sadly as the other pixie hopped over to join her friend in talking with the popular Himuro.

After formal greetings were over with, the two girls waved goodbye and ventured further down the street. Himuro turned to his pathetic team captain who had streams of river pouring down his face.

"Why do they all go for you and Murasakibara?" the captain complained. "Especially the cute ones..."

Himuro shook his head and patted his captain. "Let's go find the other giant baby."

...

"Sayumi-chan~" Yuki sang. Sayumi turned to a grinning girl. Sayumi scanned her friend.

"You seem awfully happy all of a sudden." Sayumi commented. She, on the other hand, wasn't too thrilled that Murasakibara hadn't made up with her yet.

"Cheesh Sayumi-chan. Why you looking so glum? You should be happy to bump into your cute friends. Don't abandon me like Meiko-chan. Wah!" Yuki complained to her distracted friend.

"I won't I won't," Sayumi comforted her friend. "For now." Sayumi smirked at her pouting friend. Yuki then smiled sheepishly. "I'm jealous of you and Meiko." Yuki sighed and skipped on ahead.

"Yuki-chan!"

"Hmm?" The slim girl spun around like a ballerina.

"Why?" Sayumi's earnest look prompted her friend to share her true feelings.

"It's just that you and Meiko were always popular." Yuki inhaled a deep breath. "I'm happy for you two."

"Stop it Yuki-chan. Don't make yourself sound so pitiful." Sayumi playfully punched Yuki's arm. "You have been confessed to plenty of times. I haven't even been confessed to even once."

"Well that's different. The boys who confess to me are all playing around. But they never confess to you because they're all too shy to approach you."

"What do you mean? I'm totally approachable. It's just that Meiko steals all the attention."

"Meiko..." the two girls said the name as if it was a curse.

"Sayumi-chan. Would you do me a favor?" Sayumi couldn't refuse Yuki's glittering round orbs.

"What?"

"Can you introduce the tall boy to me again next time?" Yuki blushed, something Sayumi never saw before. "You're just friends with him right?"

Sayumi nodded reluctantly. "Yeah. Just friends."

"Can you help me get him?" Yuki pleaded angelically.

The innocent plea shook Sayumi. Murasakibara appeared in Sayumi's thoughts. His kindness, humor, boldness, cluelessness, straightforwardness, and friendship...Would she have to share that if Yuki did become his girlfriend. Sayumi mentally slapped herself. Like Yuki said, she and the purple giant were "just" friends. Sayumi turned to her friend to give her her answer.

"I'll...I'll try my best... to hook you up with Murasakibara." Even Sayumi noticed that she sounded unwilling. She hoped Yuki wouldn't be offended. She turned to the girl next to her to apologize for her territorial selfishness.

"Yuki-cha"

"Sayumi-chan. What's wrong with you?" Yuki shoved Sayumi playfully. "I was talking about the other one. NOT Murasakibara. He's scary. You can have him for all I care."

"The other one...?" The dumbfounded girl blinked. Of course it was the handsome and cool Himuro she was referring to. Sayumi blushed at her own stupid conclusions and blamed herself for having such selfish thoughts. She remembered the first time she bumped into Murasakibara. He was intimidating, but time slowly dissolved this impression. Sayumi smiled lightly.

"So will you help or not?" Yuki needed to know. She was demanding.

"I'm not sure if I can. I think he's ignoring me..." Sayumi turned sad again. Concerned filled Yuki's eyes.

"Well, then. Do what you do best in times of confusion." Yuki nodded positively. "Go eat your heart out."

"Yuki-chan. I don't have an appetite."

"Don't lie to yourself Sayumi-chan. Your stomach just grumbled."

"That was yours."

"..."

"See. It came from you."

"Ah. You're right. Sayumi-chan. Did you bring any money today?"

"..."

...

After a long day of babying Yuki, Sayumi returned home. She was faced with a tight feeling inside her and when she couldn't tolerate it any more, she shot up and changed into her sportswear. She needed an outlet to vent out her confusion-the confusion caused by Yousen's laziest and strongest basketball player.

Sayumi knew she was early, but ran into the park excitedly when she heard the thundering slam roaring through the basketball courts.

"Aomine!" He was sweating like a faucet, but Sayumi was thrilled to see him. Sayumi threw the towel sitting on his sports bag at him. He easily caught it and walked out to the water fountain.

Aomine glared at the giggling girl on the bench as he approached her. She stuck out her water bottle.

"Why does that stupid fountain keep breaking?" Aomine drank the entire bottle.

"I like that water fountain." Sayumi defended the very object that sparked her interaction with the tanned boy next to her.

Aomine remembered as well. He was surprised that such a random meeting would bring about a friendship between the two basketball lovers.

"Why you here Sayu?"

"Hmm?"

"Everyone else can't make it tonight. Didn't you get the news?"

"Nothing bad happened right?" Sayumi was filled with concern.

"No. Everyone's just occupied with something else."

"And you?"

"I play either way-rain or shine." Aomine stated proudly.

"Aomine...can you teach me something?" Sayumi never had the opportunity to ask, but since it was only them tonight, might as well. Aomine raised a brow. "Teach me how to beat Murasakibara."

Laughter wasn't what Sayumi wanted to hear, but she expected it.

"Sayu. It's only these few days that I realized how funny you are." Aomine knew that the girl was weird, but he couldn't guess that she was also crazy to a certain extent. "Muri."

"Aomine..." Sayumi stared at the boy. "It's not funny." Aomine ignored her and con tined laughing. Prompted to do so, Sayumi pinched the boy's arm.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?"

"Are you helping me or not?" Sayumi was serious. "It's either you or Seijuurou."

Aomine looked at the resolution burning inside her tiny body. A smirk wiped across his face and threw Sayumi his basketball.

...

"If you can perfect that spin, you may have a chance against him." Aomine nodded in triumph at coming up with something to counter the impenetrable defense of the purple-haired giant for his little feisty friend. "Alright. Get up. One more time."

Sayumi positioned herself directly across from Aomine who was getting ready to toss up the ball.

"Aomine. Stop laughing and throw the ball." Sayumi bluntly stated at her opponent.

"Sayu. Focus." Aomine suppressed his laugh.

"I am focused. Aomine. Why are we practicing the tip off?" Sayumi finally barked when she couldn't handle his intentional teasing anymore. "I'm never going to tip off against Murasakibara. Now that's muri." Sayumi took back the basketball in her hands. "I was serious. Don't play around with me."

"I'm not. I know you can't get the ball, but this helps practice with your jumping power and reading the opponent's movements." Sayumi looked at Aomine.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now try again." Sayumi nodded and positioned herself to jump. Aomine was surprised with the girl's naivety.

Sayumi jumped and failed, but immediately went to block Aomine from making a shot. Her personal tutor purposely towered over her to imitate Murasakibara. Sayumi took hint that it was time to perform her newly acquired skill, but failed in the process.

"Sayu. Pivot more. You're too stiff. One more time."

The two then restarted from the tip off.

...

Sayumi gracefully maneuvered pass the giant wall blocking her and the ball passed through the net with a victorious swoosh. She flashed a smile at her coach who held up his right hand. The gleeful girl jumped in the air and smacked her hand onto his.

"You almost missed." Aomine knew the exact strings to pull to tick off the girl.

"That's because you lifted your hand so high."

"That's why it's a high five."

"That's not fair. Kuroko gets the easy fist bump."

"That's because he's Tetsu."

"Che." Sayumi opened Aomine's sports bag and pulled out his spare towel.

"You better return it clean and washed tomorrow," Aomine ordered.

"See you tomorrow night." Sayumi waved at the boy before heading home to get a long rest from her hard work.

...

As promised, Sayumi returned a clean, fresh lemon-scented towel to Aomine, but ended up using it again after the game the next day.

"Sayu, get your own towel." Sayumi continued to wipe herself.

"Aomine. Get your own water." Aomine didn't leave a single drop for the tired girl.

"Sheesh. Now I really blame the fountain."

"Really? I've got to thank it."

Aomine and Sayumi's looked at each other and their eyes met at the same time. The boy broke away first and went to join the rest of the boys on the court. Sayumi entered their little meeting as well.

"Guys. I know Seijuurou is busy today, but why isn't Murasakibara here either?" Sayumi asked a little worried.

"Kinenocchi. I think he's avoiding Kurokocchi."

"Kise-kun. Why me?"

"Just felt like saying that. You're so adorable Kurokocchi!" Kise dived in to hug the lovable Kuroko.

"I think he's avoiding you." Midorima mercilessly pointed out to Sayumi.

"I thought so too." Sayumi looked back up at the rest of the gang. "Then it's decided. I'm going to Yousen tomorrow. Who's with me?"

"Good luck."

"Don't get crushed."

"Tell us how it goes."

"Kineno-san..."

"Okay. Fine. I'll go alone." The unsupported girl headed out of the park, but before she walked out completely, she turned around. "Stop laughing Aomine."


	31. Invitations

**Hey loyal readers. Thanks for making it to Chapter 31. I've been spammed with homework-it's ridiculous. I somehow managed to whip this up. **

**Did anyone besides me notice that KnB fan fiction traffic slowed down after the manga ended? I know. I'm going to miss them too. I'm glad that season 3 is still coming though.**

**Speaking of the good times of KnB, when I went to Japan, there was this awesome anime store that sold KnB cologne. They had Kise (lemon soap that only smelled good for like 3 seconds), Midorima (peppermint-no surprise there), and Aomine (bathroom?) cologne. I think Kuroko cologne was water (no smell-that's Kuroko for you). I wonder if they still have it.**

**Without further ~**

* * *

Chapter 31

The squeaking of basketball shoes and pounding of basketballs against the hard waxed indoor courts filled the entire Yousen gym. Sayumi invited herself and Yuki inside. The girls tiptoed across the courts, carefully dodging the boys who were diligently practicing their shooting. The sudden disturbance of none other than the "tiny" girl irritated the tallest boy on the team. He simply turned his head and ignored her.

"Pss." Sayumi flapped her hand to yap the ignorant boy over to where she was standing in the corner. He intentionally ignored her. The girl repeated his name with less patience. She saw his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Discontent at being ignored, Sayumi stomped over to the pile of basketballs sitting in the corner. The girl didn't even consider giving a warning when she launched a basketball flying straight to the unsuspecting purple-haired giant among giants. The ball missed him by an inch as it blew past his shoulder-length hair and slammed against the wall behind him. All eyes in the gym turned to the violent girl.

"Kine-chin..." Murasakibara looked at the girl blankly. "You missed."

"That's because I missed on purpose." Sayumi cocked her head to one side as if taunting the boy. Murasakibara responded by standing up. He was clearly two heads taller than her, forcing the girl to look up to see his face. The two simply glared at each other.

Yuki's harmonious laughter spread through the deadly silence. She found it adorable how her friend looked next to the basketball player.

"Sayumi-chan. You're so short. Ha-ha..." Yuki snorted.

"Yuki-chan. You're the same height as me." Sayumi looked dully at her friend. She then directed her gaze to her audience. She won the attention of everyone in the gym. She could guess why. No one had the guts to challenge the giant in a basketball court so boldly. She turned back to the boy.

"Murasakibara. Let me play a game." Sayumi looked straight at her opponent with full determination and confidence. Murasakibara recognized the vibe and nodded.

"Don't blame me if I crush you." His teammates were afraid for the girl. Okamura put a hand on his teammate's shoulders, but Murasakibara brushed it off.

...

"Yuki. Stop laughing. You're distracting." Sayumi scolded her friend sitting on the bench. Yuki was not helping at all. As her friend, Sayumi expected support, not giggling at the hilarity of the situation. It was, to an extent, funny to even Sayumi, but now wasn't the time to laugh about it. Nothing was going to change, she was going to tip off against Murasakibara.

As the ball was thrown up quickly, Murasakibara easily knocked the ball into the hands of his teammate without trying. The receiving teammate dribbled and prepared to shoot when Sayumi's partner, Himuro, blocked and passed it onto another teammate. That teammate, surrounded by the opposing team, passed it back to the unguarded girl.

She caught it easily, perhaps too easily. Murasakibara purposely allowed her to catch it so that he could personally beat her down. If it were anyone else, his method would have scared them, but that was exactly how Sayumi wanted to feel. She did, after all, spend hours with the hot-tempered Aomine to "perfect" this technique against the giant. As she held the basketball in her small hands, the giant's shadow engulfed her. With a graceful turn and flick of the wrist, Sayumi passed the ball to an open teammate. During the short moment of distraction, the slender girl slipped through the human wall and freed herself from his hardcore defense. Only a person with her stature could pull that off. As soon as she escaped, the ball was passed back to her and she made a perfect three-pointer.

After witnessing the notable basket, the giant began tying up his hair. Himuro quietly watched the girl flash a triumphant smile. She earned his respect. It was a talent to challenge others even though the outcome would be one of fatal failure. But nonetheless, Himuro knew this was going to be good entertainment.

...

As the game on the courts commenced, Yuki cheered along the bleachers. She screamed at the top of her lungs when her friend's team scored. Sayumi noticed that Yuki screamed the loudest whenever Himuro made a shot.

Not long after the games took a more serious approach, Yousen's basketball team captain joined the lively girl on the bleachers. Afraid to scare her, he sat on the same row a few seats away from the small girl. When her energetic eyes met his timid ones, she smiled.

"You...you...l...like basketball? Okamura managed to spill out.

"I like it." The girl's honest answer made him happy. "I don't get it though."

"It's nice that you've come to support your Sayumi-chan." Okamura kept his head down, afraid to look at the adorable Yuki sitting closer to him than any girl had ever done so before.

"Sayumi-chan? Do you like her?" Yuki asked curiously as she observed that her friend was the center of attention.

"She's very athletic." Okamura nodded as Sayumi demonstrated yet another perfect escape from the boy guarding her.

"Do you like her?" Yuki repeated her unanswered question.

"She's...very...c...cute." Okamura revealed shyly.

Upon hearing so, Yuki added to the comment. "I think Murasakibara is really cute too. They match. You agree?" Yuki turned to her converser, expecting his agreement with her claim.

"I guess so." The giant looked down gloomily after hearing the undeniable fact. Murasakibara was a much better match for the girl than he would ever be. The giant suppressed his welling tears from spilling out and frightening his female companion. "I better go down. The game is almost over." The huge bulk of a human stood from the bleachers and trudged over to the courts where the game was called to a finish.

...

"We won!" Murasakibara did not join his tired teammates in cheering for their victory. Instead, he approached the girl who just finished fist pounding Himuro. Sayumi turned to her friend and smiled.

"You won." Sayumi took out her hand for a handshake.

To her surprise, Murasakibara extended his hand and patted her head. "Kine-chin. You need to drink more milk."

"I drink two cups a day."

"You need three."

"I make up for the last cup with my vanilla milkshake." The girl grinned. Murasakibara was back to normal. She wasn't particularly clear on what she had proved, but whatever it was, it worked.

Yuki hopped down from the bleachers and landed next to her friend who was wiping herself with a towel. At a closer look, Yuki realized that Sayumi was using Himuro's towel.

"Sayumi-chan. I'm going first." Yuki walked out ahead. Sayumi thanked Himuro and took the towel with her to wash before returning it. She chased after her friend.

"I thought tiny things weren't your favorite." Himuro stated as he and Murasakibara watched the two girls walk out of the gym.

"They aren't. But occasionally they're okay."

Himuro laughed silently at his teammate's indirect way of admitting that he accepts Sayumi.

...

"Wait up!" Sayumi beckoned her friend to stop speed walking. "Yuki-chan!"

Yuki finally turned around to look at her panting friend. "You're not cute at all."

"Huh?" Sayumi breathed out. Yuki waited for her friend to catch her breath.

"Are you mad at me?"

Yuki pouted. "Sayumi-chan. Don't ask what you already know. Of course I'm jealous."

"Why?" Sayumi thought a little harder. "Ohh..." She suspected that Yuki didn't like the fact that she was using Himuro's towel. "Don't get the wrong idea. I only came to make up with Murasakibara." Sayumi scanned her friend's unconvinced expression. "Thanks for accompanying me to Yousen today." Yuki didn't seem pleased with a simple apology. The jealous girl folded her arms across her chest and tapped her fingers as if expecting some compensation.

"How about I make it up to you? I'll ask Murasakibara to ask his teammate to meet up with us?" Sayumi saw her friend's sudden smile.

"Would you really Sayumi-chan?" Yuki was jumping with glee. "You're the best." Sayumi was forced into a hug.

"Gosh. I don't know why I get people mad so often."

"Sayumi-chan. You're just really clueless on a lot of things. It's irritating. I don't know much about you and your situation, but if I had to judge, I feel for Murasakibara. You're probably the one to blame."

"Yuki-chan. Whose side are you on?"

"I'm just pointing the obvious out to you Sayumi-chan. You should be a little more attentive when boys show signs that they are interested."

"But they're not."

"But they are." Yuki shook her head at her clueless friend's lack of awareness. "I feel so bad for the boys who like you."

"Says the girl who turns down all the boys who confessed. Yuki-chan. You're not much better."

"That's because they're all not my type."

"And Yousen's boys are your type."

* "Yup. Especially [him]." Yuki giggled at the thought of the boy whom she found herself crushing on.

...

Same as the day before, Sayumi found herself in Yousen's gym once again. As the renowned troublemaker entered the gym, the boys all greeted her casually and she returned the kind gesture.

"Kine-chin!" Murasakibara saw her come in, but didn't bother with formalities until he spotted the two big delicious bags she was carrying with both arms. "What's that?" The childish boy pointed at what obviously was cake and candy.

"Murasakibara. I came to trade." Sayumi winked at the giant who leaned in closer. "I want to get Himuro to go on a date," Sayumi whispered secretively.

"Sorry Kine-chin. Muro-chin doesn't feel the same way as you. Can I still have the candy though?"

Sayumi gently slapped his large hands from reaching into the bags of sweets. "Not me," the girl clarified. "Wait. He told you he doesn't like me?"

"No. I guessed." Murasakibara was rewarded with a pinch on his arm. "Kine-chin. I'm going to bleed!"

"Stop exaggerating giant baby!" Sayumi looked around to once again realize she captured the whole crowd's undivided attention. Laughter filled the gym and the flustered girl turned red. She apologized and turned back to Murasakibara.

"I think Yuki has a crush on Himuro-kun. But if he can't come, I need you to help me find someone else. Anyone on the Yousen team is fine. Can you do it?"

"Anyone?" Murasakibara asked to confirm. He smirked after an idea came to mind.

"Murasakibara. You don't count."

"Why not?" the tall boy whined. "Wait. Kine-chin. Would you get jealous if I went?"

"Of course...not." Sayumi grinned. Murasakibara blinked and then straightened himself.

"Alright. Saturday I'll brink someone." Murasakibara took the bags from the accomplished girl.

As the giant pulled out the box of strawberry Pocky, he knew something was wrong. One pack was missing. Before he was able to catch the girl, she fled out of the gym as fast as she came in.

...

Sayumi pulled open the door and slipped into an empty seat at the restaurant. Seconds later, a tall figure planted himself next to her. She turned to look at the familiar giant.

"Kine-chin. Scoot." Sayumi moved a little to give her friend a little more elbow room.

"Murasakibara. Yuki-chan's coming soon. Did you invite anyone?"

Murasakibara smiled. "Don't worry Kine-chin. I got the perfect match."

"You brought Himuro-kun?" Sayumi's eyes were sparkling.

"Nope. I brought someone even better."

"Who'd you brin-"

"Hey guys! You two are early. Did you come together?" A jubilant Yuki took the seat across Sayumi. "He's not here yet?" Yuki whipped her head left and then right.

"Um..."

"He's here." Murasakibara pointed at the muscular basketball player heading to the table.

"H...Hello." Yousen's captain joined the group in their little table.

...

After a short lunch at the restaurant, the four went to see a movie. The seating arrangement was a little awkward since the two guys sat together on the last row while the two girls sat in front of them. It couldn't be helped that they moved to the back since they were a little too tall and blocked the other audience's view. And it so happened that all other seats were taken.

After the movie, the group went to eat again. Though considerable time had passed, rarely any words were exchange, adding to the strange atmosphere. Near the end of dinner, Yuki excused herself and dragged her friend to the bathroom with her.

"Sayumi-chan." Sayumi cringed just in case her friend was angry with her for not inviting Himuro. But to her surprise, she was showered with love. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Yuki threw her thin arms around her frozen friend. "I was so scared that Okamura-sempai wouldn't come. I'm so glad you were able to ask. I'm so happy. I think he likes me too."

When Sayumi sorted out the situation, she looked at Yuki and smiled. "I was scared you didn't like him. You didn't talk at all."

"Because I'm so happy I don't know what to say." Yuki was the prettiest when she was smiling. "But I'm going to talk now. You're really the best Sayumi-chan."

...

The two Yousen basketball boys watched as the giggling girls trailed out of the restaurant.

"Okamura-sempai. Are you my boyfriend?" Yuki asked unexpectedly as the group walked out together.

"Huh?" The Yousen captain stared down blankly at the cute girl in front of him.

"Can I call you Kenichi-kun? That's okay right?" Yuki grinned when the boy nodded slowly. She joyously linked arms with the boy who thought he was dreaming. "Sayumi-chan. You look tired. You should go home first."

"No. I'm not ti-"

"Alright then. I'll take here home first." Murasakibara winked at Yuki who was really thankful that at least he took the hint that she wanted some alone time with her gorilla man. The group separated, leaving Sayumi and Murasakibara for themselves.

...

"I want ice cream. Buy me an ice cream." Sayumi pointed to the ice cream truck, but remained on the bench, still tired from all the walking.

"Why?"

"Because Murasakibara was mean to me earlier." Sayumi pouted.

"How so?"

"Just buy me an ice cream."

To her utter surprise, the giant complied. He went up to the truck, bought one Hokkaido vanilla and one chocolate. He handed the vanilla to his little friend. Sayumi took it happily and began licking like a child. But before she even ate a quarter of it, Murasakibara grabbed her cone and began eating that too.

"What the...give it back." Sayumi reached in and grabbed her ice cream back.

"Kine-chin. I needed you to hold it for me. Not eat it. The vanilla and chocolate swirl machine broke down so I had to get two flavors separately." Murasakibara said blankly.

"Oh yeah?" Sayumi leaned in and licked a part of his chocolate ice cream.

"No Kine-chin! This is mine." Murasakibara used his hand as a shield for his half finished ice cream. Sayumi laughed deviously and finished her cone faster than giant.

"Murasakibara." The giant looked at the girl who leaned in and took another lick. "Not we're even."

"Ah. Kine-chin. Stop!" The purple-haired boy turned around to finish his ice cream in peace. Sayumi smiled. She couldn't tell him how much fun she had today. This was perhaps the first unofficial double date she'd been on. Even if it was only as friends. "Kine-chin. Stop grinning out of nowhere. It scares people."

...

The next day, the excited girl waited by the door for Ojii-chan who she habitually accompanied to the shogi center every Sunday.

"Sayumi-san. You're earlier than Ojii-san today." Obaa-chan handed her husband a jacket.

"Did you know. Sayumi-chan always ditches me at the shogi center?" The old man chuckled.

"What do you mean? Ojii-chan is-"

"She dresses up especially nice to see the young redhead." The old man laughed as his wife looked at Sayumi.

"No wonder..."

"Obaa-chan. Don't listen to Ojii-chan. Geez. Ojii-chan is the one who's always running off the minute we enter." The girl was ignored and the elderly continued to discuss the greatness of young love. "Can we go now?"

"How impatient to see Akashi-san." Obaa-chan teased.

"How'd you know his name?" Sayumi looked at her informed landlord in horror. "You weren't spying were you?"

"I have a lot of friends in the shogi center."

"I see." Sayumi nodded.

"Invite him over for dinner today."

"Huh?"

"Doesn't he always walk you home? I'm preparing his portion too."

"What if he doesn't want to come?"

"Tell him to drop by so I can meet him. You guys can play basketball together later after dinner."

"Are you sure you haven't been spying on me?"

"Just bring him."

"Fine." Sayumi only agreed to appease Obaa-chan as it would be rude to refuse her kind offer. The excited girl left the house soon after, but still, Ojii-chan made it to the shogi center before she did.

...

As the old man disappeared and made himself comfortable at a table in the middle of the populated room, Sayumi scooted into a seat across her usual opponent.

"Seijuurou." The girl looked confidently at the stoic redhead sitting calmly across from her. "I dare you to let me win." The girl's lips curved up when the boy shot a death glare. It became rather amusing for her to test his patience. "I'll purposely try to lose and that'll make it hard for you to not win. Sound good?"

"The outcome w-"

"Will be the same." The redhead's eyes pierced the girl who purposely took the words out of his mouth.

The two stared at each other, each feeling different emotions. Akashi was raging with annoyance, but hid his emotions by quietly sipping his hot tea. The girl, knowing that she won her own little game of ticking off the mature boy, giggled tauntingly, half covering her mouth to emphasize the fun she got from vexing him.

"So you on?"

"Sayumi. No one plays to lose." The redhead started the game.

"Gosh. You always have to make the first move."

"That's what I'm good at."

"I perfected a new basketball skill last week."

"Hmm?"

"I made up with Murasakibara this week."

"Good."

"I also hooked up my friend with Yousen's basketball team captain."

"I see."

"I'm a miracle worker."

"Sayumi. Just move the next piece."

...

The two teenagers accompanied each other out of the community shogi center. Sayumi spread her arms out and twirled with the wind as the quiet boy walked behind her. After walking half way, Sayumi finally warmed up to ask.

"Seijuurou." The boy looked at her expecting an invitation. It became another one of his abilities to read Sayumi and she knew it, but he waited for her to ask anyway. "Want to come over for dinner?"

The redhead took out his cell phone and texted someone. Sayumi peered over. "It's okay if you're busy."

"Do you want me to go?" the boy asked bluntly.

"Um. I mean Obaa-chan told me to invite you and all. But I never invited anyone over before. Not even Yuki and Meiko. So if you don't want to, it's okay."

"Do you want me to go?" Akashi repeated.

"Is it okay to say yes?" Sayumi asked shyly. It was rare for her to invite people over to her house, and even more rare for it to be a boy.

"No one knows what you want unless you say something."

"You know," Sayumi challenged.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to hear you say it." Sayumi blushed at the boy focusing in on her. He walked past her and headed in the direction of her house.

* * *

**This chapter is mainly dedicated to our muscle gorilla Okamura! Don't you think he deserves some love?**


	32. For You

**Thanks for waiting. I usually like uploading on Monday, but I didn't feel like it was ready so I added more and created this:**

**The title is "For You." (see what I did there?)**

* * *

Chapter 32

The stoic redhead watched as the clumsy girl fumbled with her set of house keys. He watched as Sayumi's face changed from light pink to a deep shade of red. The nervous girl silently scolded herself for reacting so violently to a certain memory that somehow crept up from the back of her mind. It didn't help that the same boy she embraced previously in the doorway was standing closely behind her. Her hands were shaking from embarrassment and it was inevitable that the keys fell to the floor. Sayumi immediately bent down to pick up her keys when Akashi beat her to it. She glanced at her companion who took the initiative to open the door for her instead. Sayumi lowered her head shyly behind him as he opened the door to her house.

As the wooden door opened slowly, the two teenagers found the elderly couple staring in surprise. It was strange given that the one who opened the door and the first one the elderly saw come in was Akashi and not Sayumi. The guest stared at the elderly who stared with equal blankness. Sayumi, sensing the awkwardness of the situation, managed to greet them.

"T...Tadaima." The girl reddened from hearing how high pitched her announcement came out. The girl's shyness yielded sly grins on the elderly couple's faces.

"Okaeri." The wooden floor creaked as Obaa-chan approached the guest. The redhead bowed slightly to show his respect, impressing both of his hosts. The sweet older lady took the redhead's hands into her own. "You can call me Obaa-san." She smiled warmly at the reserved boy.

"I'm Akashi Seijuurou. Thank you for having me Obaa-san. Ojii-san." The redhead nodded and smiled gently, much to Sayumi's surprise. Akashi was slightly different from usual. Perhaps it was the regard he held for his elders, but there was also a noticeable softness that she sensed.

"Dinner is almost ready." Obaa-chan casually signaled her guest and Sayumi to assist with setting up the table. Her relaxed attitude filled the guest with an even more familial feeling-something that he barely remembered.

As the older woman was adding her final touches to the Japanese-styled dinner, Ojii-san slipped into the seat across from the quiet redhead. Sayumi sat next to the boy and watched silently as the two men exchanged stares. After a few seconds, the old man chuckled followed by Akashi grinning. The two already took a liking to each other. Sayumi realized how similar Akashi was to Ojii-chan—they both had an "old" sense. Her laughter chimed in as well.

"Sayumi. Stop laughing and help." Obaa-chan's voice bellowed from the kitchen as the teen rushed in the kitchen, almost slipping on the smooth floors.

...

"Itadakimasu." The group said in unison before picking up their chopsticks and picking up the first bite. Sayumi ate a few bites before turning to see Akashi who still had the unused pair of chopsticks in his hand.

"Akashi-san." The old woman smiled gently and urged him to start eating. He looked at her and smiled as he took the first bite of his dinner. Dinner was much different from what he was accustomed to. It was not simply sitting quietly and feasting by himself on a big and empty table. This time, he sat on a small snugged wooden table that fitted only four people. His elbow constantly bumped into Sayumi's left arm. And for once, the food was simple traditional cooking embedded with love and a homely taste-the best taste.

It was a nice change to see some expression in Akashi's eyes, no matter how slight it was. Sayumi couldn't keep her eyes off of this never before seen side to her friend. Obaa-chan noticed Sayumi smiling gently and reminded her to eat before her dinner turned any colder. The girl's grin grew wider and began shoving rice in her mouth. Obaa-chan responded by shaking her head at the girl's lack of manners.

Obaa-chan enjoyed watching the two teens eat. She could tell that both appreciated the dinner. When Sayumi realized that Obaa-chan was staring at Akashi, she giggled. Akashi turned to look at her and then to the elderly lady who was indeed watching him.

"Seijuurou. Obaa-chan and Ojii-chan never had children. Don't mind that she's staring at you." Sayumi smiled mischievously at the older woman who glared at the teasing girl before continuing to eat.

"Sayumi-san is a very direct girl. You agree Akashi-san?" the elderly woman asked, completely ignoring the girl's previous statement. The redhead nodded in full agreement. Sayumi glared at him for siding with the elder.

"Sayumi-san. Learn to be more refined like Akashi-san." Sayumi responded to Obaa-chan's advice with indifference. The elderly woman teased the girl in return. "Akashi-san. Sayumi-san always dresses especially nicely on Sundays." This statement, on the other hand, affected Sayumi who started coughing. After recovering from almost choking, Sayumi swallowed and added her comment.

"I do not." Her face was beet red, both from the choking and embarrassment.

"The girl gets up earlier than me to go to the shogi center." Ojii-chan looked specifically at Akashi as if implying something.

"I do not." The girl repeated with gradually diminishing confidence and the punctuality of the elderly's statements.

"Sayumi-san. Why don't you prepare some tea." Obaa-chan hinted to the dense girl who answered with complete unawareness.

"Obaa-chan. I don't want tea. I'm going to play basketball later, I rather drink something cold."

"Not for you. For our guest." Obaa-chan shook her head in front of her guest as if showing how hard it was to deal with a teenage girl. Sayumi glanced at Akashi who didn't speak, but obviously didn't reject the idea of tea. Sayumi released a little grunt and trudged into the kitchen to prepare the tea.

"Thank you for coming over Akashi-san." The older woman looked kindly at the redhead. She already formed a profound liking to the boy who held a good sense of mannerisms and etiquette.

"It's my pleasure to be invited." The boy's sincere response was greeted by another warm smile from the elderly couple.

"Sayumi-san is a good girl. After her brother left her, she hadn't been the same. Though Sayumi-san is not related to us, we treat her as our own. So we are happy that she was able to find people who she can trust."

Akashi simply nodded. He was speechless. He didn't understand how the old couple would care so much for a girl that was nothing more than their tenant. The old woman, from experience of reading people, smiled lovingly at the confused boy.

"Akashi-san. We would love to have you come visit more often. That is, if you don't mind my cooking." Akashi blinked at the unexpected invitation. "Don't be shy to drop by. That girl's always too shy to ask when you walk her back home." The redheaded nodded and Ojii-chan laughed with his wife.

A few minutes were spent on idle conversation, but it was expected that the topic would be brought up-Sayumi was still in the kitchen. After a little longer of waiting, Obaa-chan entered the kitchen where she found the girl mixing in tealeaves.

"Obaa-chan. I don't know how to prepare this. Why don't we buy teabags?"

"Sayumi-san. Tea is best when prepared the traditional way." The older woman took the kettle from the girl.

"But the process is so long and complicated." The girl leaned on the table as she watched Obaa-chan take over the tea preparations.

"That's why it produces a taste that can't be imitated with processed teabags." The older woman chuckled at the lazy girl. "Don't you agree?"

"It's best when Obaa-chan makes it." The girl flashed a smile to her landlord.

"At least you know that much." The older woman handed the girl the tea tray. "Bring it out now." Sayumi took the tray obediently and brought it to the two men playing a game of shogi in the living room.

Sayumi poured the tea and handed the first cup to Ojii-chan. She went on to bring the other hot cup to Akashi. Akashi's hand brushed against hers as she handed his cup to him. He thanked her calmly with a peaceful smile, making her blush slightly. Sayumi dashed quickly to the kitchen after serving the tea. Only after hiding in the kitchen did she dare breathe. She didn't expect that a simple smile from Akashi could have such an effect on her. She sought temporary distraction in washing the dishes.

After finishing the cleaning, the girl got changed and went downstairs where Akashi was already waiting. The two said their goodbyes and walked out together to the park where the rest of the group were waiting.

...

Aomine grinned and lifted his right hand above his head. A tiny grin appeared on Sayumi's face as she jumped and high-fived her teammate.

"Me too Kine-chin." Murasakibara lifted his hand at least three heads above her. Aomine snorted as Sayumi pouted at her first failed attempt to reach the giant's raised hand. The girl pulled Murasakibara's hand down and smacked it hard. After commemorating her victory with her team, she turned to the last member-Akashi. She wasn't sure if she should approach him but much to everyone's surprise, he held out his hand too. She smiled and a clap sounded.

The rest of the group went over to take a rest and left one by one, leaving Sayumi and Aomine alone. The girl looked innocently at the boy next to her. His eyes reflected what she was thinking as well.

"Not tired yet are you?" Aomine had a smug look on his face.

"Not even." Sayumi picked up Aomine's ball and began dribbling. "Twenty-one." The boy grinned and pushed off the bench to join her on the courts.

...

The next day was a busy day for both the model and the helper. To promote Kise's lovable and friendly image, his manager arranged a fan service where fifty lucky fans had the chance to meet and take a picture with the model. It was a hectic day as the fans, who upon meeting their idol, didn't leave until the set employees escorted them out. Most credit was given to the exhausted teenage girl who managed to appease the fans while sending them out at the same time.

After four long hours of smiling at people and the camera, Kise finally sat down on his chair and wiped the sweat off his forehead. He was exhausted, but was motivated when he saw how diligently his friend worked behind the camera. He then looked around for a while but picked up no hints as to where his little friend went off.

"Kise. Come back." The manager beckoned Kise to walk back to the shoot. "We need you to take one more picture." Kise looked at his manager confused.

"I counted fifty." Kise honestly didn't have the energy to take another picture, especially not when he had to attend extra basketball practice because he skipped for the fan service event.

"Just one more." Kise nodded understandingly. He slowly slid off his comfortable chair, straightened his shirt and walked over with his long legs. As the model approached the camera once more, he waited but no one appeared. "Who am I taking a picture with?" the impatient blonde asked.

The model looked to the left direction where he heard quiet whispers coming from his co-workers.

"Go. He's going to leave if you don't go now."

"You deserve this after all the hard work. Go on."

"You look so adorable. Don't be shy. It's just one picture."

"But...Are you sure? I don't think..."

Before Sayumi could finish, her boss pushed her out to the set. She almost tripped on the long wire, but was caught by a firm pair of hands that held her in place. She brushed her curled hair out of her face and looked up to see a handsome blonde who looked at her with just as much surprise.

"She's the last one." Kise's manager smirked and went into another room to get some papers.

Kise looked at the girl shyly rub her arm while trying her best to keep her balance. Her peach shoes complimented her vanilla-colored single shouldered top. The four-inch heels exaggerated the length of her legs in the light blue skinny jeans she was wearing. The stunned model blinked twice and swallowed before he took her small hand into his and led her in front of the camera with him.

The boy wasn't the only one turning a little red. Under the light makeup the employees applied on the girl, she was blushing as well. The shy girl didn't look up at the camera for even one second.

"Move closer!" the cameraman shouted. The two awkwardly shifted, only to be yelled at again. "Look at the camera and move CLOSER!"

The frightened girl heated up like a volcano. She didn't know that being behind the camera could bring so much stress and pressure. It didn't help that she was standing right next to a photogenic model.

"Kise. I don't think I-"

Kise pulled the stuttering girl closer to him and bent down and whispered to her. "Smile." He smiled first.

The smile Kise gave the girl was different from all the others he had shown during the photo shoot. That smile was meant specifically for Sayumi. Even a dense girl like her recognized that his smile was for her. The girl looked up at Kise and smiled for him as well.

Click. A flash. Followed by another. And then another.

The surprised Sayumi tried turning, but Kise held her in place and smiled. Click.

"Great photos! Otsukaresama deshita!" the cameraman called and the cleanup crew bombarded the set.

Sayumi held onto Kise's hand for support as he walked her to his changing room. He turned back only once to look at the shy girl who ducked in embarrassment. After all, she didn't have a clue as to how she even looked. All she remembered was that she was grabbed by her fellow colleagues into the changing room and forced to sit on a chair where four different people attacked her with powder and perfume.

Before entering his exclusive room, the model stopped by a crewmember and was handed an envelope. Sayumi watched as he secretively took out the things in the envelope and began shuffling through them.

"Kise..."

"Kinenocchi. I don't want to give any of these to you." The model frowned at the hard decision he was confronted with. Sayumi leaned against Kise to see what he was so interested in. A little gasp left her. Kise held a pile of beautifully photographed images. She envied the godly features of her friend before moving on to see the rest of the picture. Her eyes fell on the girl standing really close next to the model.

"Is that..."

"Kinenocchi." The blonde assured her it was really herself in the photo.

"Oh." The girl tried grabbing the photos, but Kise lifted his hand above his head, knowing that she couldn't jump for them in her heels. "That's not funny. It's embarrassing. Give them." The girl tried tiptoeing only to fall on the model. She apologized for dropping her whole weight on him even though he didn't fall over. "Kise. Please."

Kise couldn't refuse her round eyes. He sighed in defeat and handed her the pile of photos. After all, the pictures were taken for her and not him. He could always ask the cameraman later for another set of photos.

"I...I'll see you tonight." The girl immediately slid the photos back into the envelope and tucked them under her arm.

"I don't think I'm going today. I have a meeting," the blond said sadly.

"I...I see. Then...I'll see you tomorrow."

The nervous girl spun abruptly, caught herself before falling, and then waddled out of the room. Kise laughed at the clumsy girl. After she closed the door behind her, he dug in his chest pocket and took out a photo that he secretly kept. It would be a waste to give the first picture taken by the cameraman to her. That picture did catch the perfect moment. Their moment.

...

As the girl exited the model's exclusive changing room, she searched for her clothes, but couldn't find them until a fellow employee told her of its whereabouts.

"Sayumi-chan. We thought you left so we had someone drop it to your home since it was along the way to her home."

Sayumi thanked her friend and wobbled out to the streets. She had to admit, it wasn't easy to walk on four inches. Imagine anything higher. The girl attracted many stares from passersby. She believed it was because of her funny walking style and completely blocked out the possibility that they were impressed by her new look.

Too absorbed in looking at the floor, she forgot to look forward and bumped into someone. Before falling backwards, a strong arm hugged her waist and pulled her to his muscular body, stopping her from falling to the floor. The girl's scared eyes looked at the boy's energetic red ones. He immediately moved his hand from her waist to her arm, steadying her.

"Kagami?" Sayumi, still frozen from imagining the pain of actually falling, looked up at her savior. The redhead looked at her in surprise.

"Kineno?"

"Kineno-san." Kuroko appeared from behind his towering teammate. The three stared at each other in silence that was thankfully broken by Kuroko. "Kagami-kun and I have to attend a mandatory Seirin special training course hosted by our coach." The light blue-haired boy brushed against the girl and walked on ahead before his friends realized the red tint on his face.

Sayumi looked from Kuroko to Kagami who still had a grip on her arm. Kagami put his hand behind his head. "I better g...get going too."

"Um...uh...yeah." She somehow conjured that her friends were mentally laughing at her attempt to look nicer. Sayumi looked at the floor, too embarrassed to make any more eye contact half hoping she had Kuroko's ability to fade.

Kagami nodded and stepped around her. He was glad that Sayumi was looking at the floor mostly. If she didn't, she would have definitely seen him blushing. Kagami took a few long fast strides and caught up with the little shadow before disappearing together.

When Sayumi finally managed to reach the "heaven" called "home," she tossed herself onto her bed and let out a big sigh. Only after breathing in a few large breaths of air did she force herself up and slip into the bathroom and stare into the mirror at her reflection.

"The power of makeup..." the girl whispered in awe and began the removal process.

...

Sayumi placed the envelope carefully on her nightstand before changing into shorts and T-shirt. She slipped into her loose basketball shoes and headed out to the park. She knew everyone was busy that day, but since she was so hyped up from the earlier events, she needed to vent out her excess energy.

She knew the park was going to be empty and it was. Sayumi dribbled the ball, creating some noise in the quiet park. Her first basket went in with a swoosh. After picking up the ball, she shot again and the ball rolled around the rim before falling into the net. The girl's solo play ended when voices filled the park.

Sayumi continued with her shooting and retrieving basketball game. She shot another basket, but before she had a chance to shoot again, another basketball dropped through the same hoop. The girl looked at the group of ignorant boys who intruded into her court. She got irritated when they deliberately ignored her presence. She knew they did it intentionally since they chose to ignore the other available court. She cleared her throat to get their attention, but they continued to play. One of them laughed when they saw the annoyed girl's eye twitch.

"Excuse me. I was here first." Sayumi looked at the disturbers. "Please use the other court." She pointed at the available court.

"You can use that one." The boys laughed at the helpless girl. The haughtiest one jumped and made a clean shot from the three-pointer line. There was no doubt it would have gone in if not for another basketball knocking it aside. The two balls collided and rolled off in separate directions.

The surprised group turned to look at a tall dark skinned boy who simply snorted. Sayumi blinked and went to retrieve her ball that Aomine threw, but was stopped by a hand that held her in place. The rude boys snarled at his sudden appearance.

"You there. Pick up the basketball." Aomine pointed at the tallest of the three who was the same height as himself. The boy walked haughtily to Aomine until they were directly facing each other. He was as confident as the navy-haired boy who was still holding on to the small girl who stood misplaced in between the two towers. Both of the teenage boys glared at each other menacingly. They looked so serious that Sayumi was afraid they'd get in a fight.

"Aomine..." Sayumi tugged at his strong arms. Aomine pulled the girl to him and smirked at the confident boy standing right across from him.

"You and your two friends against me and her."

The two other frivolous boys laughed at the challenge, but the real opponent accepted with a nod. Aomine smiled arrogantly and released his hold on Sayumi. Sayumi took queue and went to retrieve her basketball.

Within minutes, the five players got into position and the tip off began. It was no surprise that Aomine knocked the ball into Sayumi's hands. She caught the ball and swiftly maneuvered around the two inexperienced players who were supposedly "guarding" her. She made a fast basket from the two-point line and earning silent applause from her opponents. Sayumi tossed the ball to the opponents and thus began another tip off.

...

Aomine scored the last points with his thunderous dunk and the game ended. The opponents accepted their lost and thanked the two players for the entertaining game. The three boys left together happily while discussing the game. Sayumi turned energetically at her partner and flashed a triumphant smile. Aomine raised his arm high and the girl jumped for a high-five. He laughed and started walking out the park with the girl alongside him.

The two decided to cool down by taking a stroll before returning home. Aomine chose to walk on the streets with the stores. Because he was taller, he always walked ahead of the girl, but he would occasionally sneak a few peeks to make sure she was right behind him.

On the third peek, Aomine didn't see the little figure trailing after him. He turned around frantically, bumping into a few other pedestrians. After apologizing quickly, he ran down the light-filled street looking for the missing Sayumi. He reached the corner of the street and looked down the mass of people, unable to find her. Even with his tall stature, he couldn't find her. Panic slowly crept into Aomine's usually easygoing mind. He pulled out his phone, dialed a number, and put it to his ear, all the while whispering for her to pick up.

Within a few seconds, Aomine heard a familiar song playing behind him. Without thinking, he spun around to catch the girl sneaking behind him. He looked angrily at the girl who was completely ignorant of the fact that she worried him too much for it to be healthy.

"You-" Aomine wanted to scold her, but the girl held out a water bottle with both hands. He looked at the water bottle in disdain. The water bottle cost her a few dollars, but cost him a few seconds of his life. His gaze shifted to the panting girl smiling sheepishly.

"I only bought one." Sayumi snapped the cap off and handed the bottle to Aomine. "You can waterfall first."

However angry, Aomine couldn't bring himself to yell at the girl. After all, what was he to her? She had the absolute freedom to wander, get lost, get kidnapped. It was none of his business, yet he couldn't help but let himself worry.

He extended his right arm past the bottle and almost to her shoulder, but thought again and retreated after grabbing the bottle. He made a "tch" which caused Sayumi to flinch a little before pouring the water down his dry throat. Sayumi giggled at how fast the boy gulped the trickling stream of water. From the corner of his eye, Aomine made out a smiling girl. All traces of anger melted with that one glance.

After drinking half of the large water bottle, Aomine stuck out the bottle to the girl. She was so hypnotized by the boy chugging down the water that she forgot that she was thirsty too. After returning to her senses, she took the bottle gratefully and drank directly. But before she was allowed to finish, his large hand grabbed hers and took the bottle. The mischievous boy drank the rest of the water. He smirked at the blushing girl who was still sensitive to sharing beverages. It amused him to see that he had such an effect on her.

"Che." Sayumi skimmed past the teasing boy and continued to walk ahead. Sayumi, unwilling to easily forgive Aomine for his teasing, didn't think twice about turning around. The grinning boy watched interestingly at the girl in the basketball outfit walk away from him. His eyes wandered from her to the store across the street which inspired his next great idea.

Sayumi didn't expect the sudden grip around her wrist. Aomine's tall figure zoomed past her and literally dragged her to follow. The crazy teenagers sped across the street, barely making it across before the streetlight pressured from yellow and finally red.

"Y...you...Ao...Aomine..." Sayumi panted, still struggling to catch her breath. She never ran so hard in her life. She looked at the panting basketball player standing next to her. "You're crazy."

A smug grin appeared across Aomine's face. "I know." The navy-haired boy held her basketball in one hand, and grabbed Sayumi's hand with the other. The energetic boy led her into the store he saw from across the street.

...

Sayumi rolled her eyes. She sat idly on the seat provided in the shoe store as she watched Aomine do what seemed like flirting with the cute sales girl. The girl pretended to not care, but was filled with curiosity. They were standing too far for her to hear and so she gave up eavesdropping. She looked at the girl from head to toe, turning away as a cinch of jealousy manifested. The bored girl scolded herself for harboring such petty thoughts and distracted herself with the bright lights decorating the streets and stores outside.

Aomine leaned over the counter to see the pair of new basketball shoes get packaged neatly. The long-haired cashier smiled at the young customer leaning over.

"Present for your girlfriend?" the girl behind the counter teased playfully. She laughed at the innocent expression on Aomine's face. "She's been staring at us for awhile."

"Yeah?"

The nice sales girl laughed and handed the bag to the customer. Aomine thanked her and walked to where Sayumi sat patiently waiting.

"Oi." The shy boy stuck out the bag for the girl waiting for him. Sayumi blinked and looked at the towering figure. "Let's go." Aomine took the basketball from Sayumi's hands and replaced it with the bag containing the new pair of shoes he bought her. He opened the door and walked out, the speechless Sayumi skipped out after him.

...

Sayumi waved to her bodyguard before closing the door and dashing to her room. After closing the door and locking it, she carefully took out the box and opened it. She took out the new pair of basketball shoes. Her fingers traced the red and black highlights of the white shoes. The girl smiled giddily. She slipped them on and ran near her bed.

"Take-kun! What'd you think? Aomine bought these for me!" Sayumi twirled dreamily, unable to contain the excitement she hid extremely well when walking back home. Her eyes then fell on the envelope on the nightstand. She suddenly recalled Kise's proximity in the photos. That memory was followed by Kagami's miraculous save. She twisted her body a little and traced the place on her waist that Kagami held so firmly. Her face became completely flushed.

"Take-kun. I'm in trouble." Sayumi lifted the ugly mushroom from her bed and held it above her. "I think I'm going crazy."

...

When Sayumi finally managed to fall asleep, she was awoken by a sudden phone call coming in at 4:17 in the morning. She forced open one eye and peeked at her noisy phone. It was Okaa-chan.

"Kaa-chan?" the girl answered, still groggy.

"Sayu-chan! I'm so proud of you!" Mother's voice squealed through the phone.

Sayumi sat up, unable to comprehend the situation. Her mother rarely called and so suddenly complimenting her was even more rare.

"Huh? Kaa-chan. What'd I do?"

"I can't wait to show this to my friends. They thought I was exaggerating."

"What?" Sayumi asked worriedly. "What are you talking about?" Sayumi leaned closer to hear the fuzzy noises transmitted from the other end of the phone. "Hello?"

"...let Sayumi sleep...but anata, she looks so cute...it's very early in Japan right now... you just don't like the fact that this picture is with Kise and not the other boys you were shipping... I'm not shipping anyone with my daughter. What does shipping even mean? ... Che. Don't be a petty father. Your daughter is making good progress ..."

Sayumi could only make out bits of the strange conversation between her parents who were taking up her precious sleep time. She hated to hang up on them, but she would appreciate it if they considered that she still had school in the morning. After a minute more of light bickering, father won the phone and spoke.

"Sayumi."

"Tou-chan. How are you?"

"I'm fine. I know it's early in Japan, but you're mom is just too excited. We'll talk more next time. Go get some sleep. Oyasumi." Click.

"Oyasumi... but it's already the morning. I only have two hours left." Sayumi threw herself back under her covers and fell fast asleep. She would undoubtedly need the energy for the next day.

* * *

**How fast did you read this? I took hours to write this, but I enjoyed every moment since we're actually moving somewhere.**

**I also wanted to congratulate you for reading 64,231 words from me. ****Thank you for your continued support and I'm looking forward to any feedback-it always makes my day. **


End file.
